


A Finished Puzzle

by TheMadQueenMogar



Series: Pieces to a Broke Puzzle (A Mavin Series) [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Depression, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mavin, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 58,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael wakes up from a coma and a long hospital stay, he has trouble picking up what's real and what he dreamed about. He's helped in his struggle by his wonderful significant other, Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream

"Wait," Gavin blurted out. I tilted my head, "What?" "Three months ago, when we went back to work for the first time, did you really mean it?" Gavin asked. I looked at him funny, "What the hell are you talking about?" Gavin frowned, "When you asked me to marry you. Did you really mean it?" I snorted, "Seriously?! Gavin, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! But I'm going to propose correctly. I'm gonna make it special." Gavin nodded, "So you did mean it?" "Of course I did! I don't blurt out half-assed things and not mean them," I smirked. Gavin smiled and leaped into the air at me. I caught him and he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Guys, hello? We're filming here," Jack chuckled. I flipped him off and ran up behind him, Gavin still latched on me. Jack ruffled my hair and I jokingly growled at him. "Lovebirds in the office," Jack scoffed at the camera. "Hey love, I need to go check on something real quick," Gavin said as he hopped out of my grip and walked out the door. I continued to mess with Jack as he filmed AHWU. I messed with Geoff when he read off the games as well as Trevor when he came in to do community.

Once it was over, I leaned over to Jeremy who looked at me funny. "What's up, Michael?" He asked. "I want to propose to Gavin," I blurted out. Jeremy looked stunned which made me laugh. The first time I- Wait, no. The first time wasn't real. "That's awesome, dude! When are you going to do it?" Jeremy lightly punched me in the arm. I leaned back in Gavin's chair and shrugged, "I dunno. Probably like fucking next week?" Jeremy smiled, "How?" I shrugged, "No clue." Geoff snuck over and leaned in between us, "What are we talking about?" I jumped and hit my knee on the desk and knocked the chair back. All the guys started laughing at me. "DAMMIT, GEOFF! DON'T FUCKING COME UP BEHIND ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAVIN!" I screamed, resting my hand on my chest. Geoff threw his hands up in surrender, "I didn't think you'd get scared like that! You keeping secrets from your lover?" I took deep breaths as I stood up and sat the chair back up. "Michael's gonna propose to Gavin," Jeremy exclaimed and slapped his hands over his mouth. I leaned on the table and nodded at all the questions I was getting. 

We all heard the code being put into the door and I froze, "Shh. Don't say anything." Gavin came in the room with a smile on his face, but stopped and tilted his head at us. I waved at him, "Hey babe." Gavin slowly walked over to me, "Did I miss something?" "I scared the shit out of Michael and he fell over," Geoff chuckled. Gavin chuckled too, "Bullocks! I wish I could've seen that." "I hit my knee too," I said. Gavin frowned and leaned down to kiss my knee, which I bounced up and accidentally hit his nose. He fell back onto the couch and held his nose, "MICHAEL!" I started laughing, "Oh god- Gavin I-I'm so sorry- That was HILARIOUS!" Gavin whined and I came over and sat next to him with my arms open. Gavin leaned onto me, "I need ice." Jack left the room saying he was going to get some ice while I pet Gavin's hair. "How about we go home and get some ice cream?" I asked Gavin. Gavin nodded. Jack came back and handed Gavin a bag of ice to put on his big nose. Geoff called me over with a smirk on his face. I left Gavin's side and followed Geoff into the hall. 

"You should do it on Off Topic," Geoff smirked. I thought about it and realized how cute that would be, "Yeah, yeah I should. We'd need to pick out the ring tomorrow, though. Since we're filming in like two days." Geoff nodded and patted my shoulder, "I'll help you pick it out." "I think I'm gonna get one handmade. I'll draw it out," I said. Geoff smiled and we walked back in the room. I looked at Gavin who had water dripping down his face from the bag, "Ready to go get some ice cream, babe?" Gavin smiled and nodded like a two-year-old. He tossed the bag of ice in the trash and we said goodbye to the crew before going out to my car. I started driving to Gavin and I's favorite ice cream shop. "Are you going to let your hair grow out?" Gavin asked out of nowhere. I shrugged, "I dunno, why?" "I like it long," he smiled. "You do?" I glanced at him for a second. Gavin nodded and ran his hand through my hair, "Yep. I love running my hands through it." I smiled and turned into the ice cream shop. I got out along with Gavin and locked the car. We ordered our favorite ice cream and ate it within minutes. Gavin and I drove back home afterwards. He got in the shower and I relaxed on the couch and called Geoff.

"Hey," I greeted. "So what time do you want me to swing by?" He asked. "Noon maybe?" "Sounds good." "We can go to the jeweler's down the street," I said. I heard Geoff make a noise that sounded like he was agreeing with me. "See you then." "See ya, buddy," Geoff said before the two of us hung up. I heard the water turn off and I yawned. Gavin came into the living room, just his boxers on and a towel he was using to dry his hair. It always looked brown when it was wet. Damn did he look hot, though. I smirked at him and motioned for him to come over to me. Gavin smirked back at me and sat on my lap. He rested his arms loosely on my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. I bit my lip before pressing my lips against his. Gavin kissed back vigorously. We went at it for a while before Gavin tore my shirt off me and I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. We kept kissing even after I carried him into the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. 

We both fell back, breathing heavy. Gavin smirked and pecked me on the lips, "Damn, Michael. It's always so good." I smirked back him, "Hell yeah it is." "I'm gonna hop in the shower," Gavin sat up. I sat up with him, "Mind if I join?" Gavin chuckled and pulled me along. We changed into comfortable clothes after the shower and snuggled up next to each other in bed. "I love you a lot. Like bigger than the universe a lot," Gavin yawned out. "I love you ten times more," I pulled him closer to me and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight love," Gavin said. I could here the tiredness in his voice. I smiled, "Goodnight, babe." We both ended up falling asleep an hour later. We couldn't stop laughing about Gavin almost dropping his ice cream on a little boy at the shop. The kid came running in, full speed like a bull, and rammed Gavin in the leg on accident. Gavin fell back on me and as I caught him, his left arm, the one he was holding the ice cream cone in, flew back and almost fell out of his hand.


	2. Cover-Ups For Covered Tongues

My phone buzzed exactly at eleven thirty in the morning. It was Geoff saying that he was about to head out so I should get ready. I pushed myself out of bed, trying not to wake Gavin up. I pulled out some old blue jeans and my Majora's mask t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Gavin was sitting up stretching, "Where are you going love?" "Geoff's gonna drop us off at work, babe. Go get ready okay?" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my phone. Gavin nodded and went to get changed. I texted Geoff about the change of plans. I put on socks along with my shoes and waited for Gavin to do the same. When we both were ready, we heard a car horn go off outside. "Must be Geoff," Gavin chuckled. I chuckled too before grabbing the house keys, and my wallet, and locking to door behind us. Gavin got in the backseat and I got in the front. Geoff starting heading towards work. "Hey Gav, hope you don't mind if I take your lover boy to help me pick something out for Griffon, do you?" Geoff covered for me. Gavin shook his head, "Not at all! Just don't get her a rock again." I raised an eyebrow at Geoff after Gavin said that. Geoff mouthed 'Long Story' to me and I nodded.

We dropped Gavin off at the door and Geoff started heading away again. My stomach growled and I turned to Geoff, "Mind if we get some breakfast first?" Geoff chuckled, "Sure. I didn't eat either." Geoff drove to a Waffle House, because he wanted waffles, and we got out. We ordered and ate quickly before splitting the bill and rushing to a jeweler's. There was one on the way back to work so we stopped at that one. I sketched out the design, very sloppily, while we were driving there. Geoff and I walked inside once we parked. I found a worker who wasn't busy and handed the paper to her. "Do you think I'd be able to get a gold ring engraved with this?" The lady inspected the design before nodded, "Can do sir! It'll be two-thousand for the ring and seven-hundred for the engraving." I smiled at her, "Thanks. Do you think I can get it done today? I'm kind of going to propose to my boyfriend tomorrow." She smiled wide, "Of course sir! If you wouldn't mind going over to the register with this-" She handed a little piece of paper after scribbling something on it, "To pay, I'll get started right away." I took the paper and thanked her before getting in the line with Geoff.

We used my finger as a sizing method because Gavin and I had about the same fingers. We paid and waited for her to get the engraving done. It took a couple of hours, but she called us over. She handed me a small black, velvet box in a bag, "Here you are! You can check it out, make sure it's perfect." I took the box out and opened it before taking the ring out as well. It was gold like I asked with exactly one emerald, one diamond, and one ruby on the front, big right in the center. On the inside it had the date 2/14/2012 on it. I smiled and put it back in the box, then put the box back in the bag, "Thank you. I just hope he says yes." "Oh of course he will. I don't know how a guy with a heart like yours couldn't get him," She smiled and waved us off. Geoff and I got back in the car and I held the box in my hand. "Gavin's on the Podcast today too so you won't have to worry about him seeing it," Geoff reassured me. I leaned back in the seat, "It wasn't this stressful the first time with him." "First time?" Geoff questioned. I groaned, "Fuck I- When I was out I dreamed about it, remember?" Geoff nodded slowly and started to pull into the office parking lot.

I left the back in Geoff's car, but took the box with the ring with me. I held it in my hand, but behind my back. I walked into the office with Geoff, who put in the code. We walked in and I was grateful that Gavin wasn't there. Jeremy wasn't there either so I was guessing he was on the Podcast too. "Hey guys," I greeted and sat in my desk chair. "Soo. Let's see that ring, Michael," Jack smirked, walking over to me. I handed him the box and the three gents who were there inspected it. "Aw it's so romantic!" Ryan said. Jack nodded and put it back it the box and handed it to me. I was holding it in front of me when I heard the door being opened. I flipped and almost dropped the box, ending up falling back onto my chair and knocking it over. Mica stood in the opened doorway laughing at me. I sighed in relief that it wasn't Gavin. "Thanks for that, Michael. I really needed a laugh today," she kept giggling after she closed the door. I didn't bother to get off the floor when she walked over to me. "What's that?" She pointed to the box. I lifted it up to her and she went to open it.

"I'm proposing to Gavin tomorrow," I coughed. She smiled as she examined the ring, "It's really pretty. He's going to love it." I smiled and she handed it back to me. "Aren't you going to get off the floor though?" She asked. "It's fan-fucking-tastic down here. I get a great view of everyone's ass," I joked and shrugged. She chuckled and sat down on the couch. We all went onto our computers or Xboxes and went to perfect whatever we wanted. Mica sat down at Jeremy's desk to play too. I sat back up and went to perfect the achievements on one of my games. We filmed a video later with the five of us before going back to doing nothing again. A half an hour later I decided to go mess with them on the Podcast. As I was walking over to the set, I got a text from Gavin that he wanted to go get some dinner with Geoff once it was over. I kept walking over there, but got stopped by Barbara, "Hey Michael." "Oh hey Barbara. Do you know when they're going to stop?" I nodded at the set and she shrugged. "Another half hour I guess," she answered. I held the box in front of me and sighed.

Barbara tapped me on the shoulder, "Don't tell me-" I nodded and she smiled wide, "Congrats!" "I haven't even done it yet," I chuckled. Barbara squealed, "Tell me the plans." "Well, I'm gonna pop the question at the end of Off Topic tomorrow. If you wanna be there, I might need a little help." She smiled, "Of course, Michael! What do I need to do?" "Watch over the ring with your life and get the guys to dim the light when I get you a thumbs up. I'll be walking into the other room to change into a suit and get the ring from you. Most of all, don't tell a fucking soul," I explained, growling a little at the end. She smiled again and nodded, pointing at the set. I walked over behind the camera after I stuffed the box in my back pocket. I waved at Gavin to get his attention and tapped my wrist. "We're almost done, love," he called. "Wait, Michael why don't you come over here and tell us about Jeremy's dick pic," Burnie laughed. I started smirking and came over, sitting between Gavin and Jeremy on the couch. I started to tell the story, laughing at Jeremy's embarrassment.

"Now, my boyfriend over here and I need to get going," I said, winking at Burnie. He nodded and ended the Podcast and Gavin and I walked off. Gavin slipped his hand into mine as we walked back to the office. "Hey Geoffrey. Do you want to go get dinner with us?" Gavin asked when we walked in. He shrugged and followed us out, "I gotta drive you home anyways." Gavin smiled as we got in the car. I sat in the front seat again and Gavin sat in the back. Geoff took us to a fast food restaurant and paid for us after I said I could. He gave me a look saying 'You bought an engagement ring, let me pay' so I backed off. We sat down and ate, talking about the Podcast and whatever else. I had to hand the ring to Geoff so Gavin wouldn't find it while we were eating. "So what'd you get Griffon?" Gavin asked Geoff. "A uh- I got her a necklace," he lied. "Oh, can I see it?" I coughed, trying to distract Gavin. "Oh, Micoo. Do you have a cold?" Gavin asked me, placing a hand on my back. "No, I'm good. I- I just choked for a second there," I covered for myself. Gavin smiled and chowed down on the rest of his burger. 


	3. Golden Ring For A Golden Boi

The next day was nerve-racking. I brought my bag with me this time, putting my folded suit in it along with one for Gavin, along with the ring. Gavin and I had changed and went off to work in my car after eating a bowl of cereal each. I dropped Gavin off at our office before setting up for Off Topic, putting my bag in the other room with Barb. I made my way back to the Achievement Hunter office where we filmed a Let's Play until we had to go film Off Topic. The guests were going to be Trevor, Mica, and, obviously, Gavin. I texted Trevor and Mica to make sure they were ready and they said the were. Once the video was over we rushed to the Off Topic set and got in place. Once we went live, we started talking about the most random stuffed up until I had to do the ad reads. I looked over at the other room and saw Barbara waiting. I looked at Mica and Trevor who gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and gave Barbara a thumbs up. "I will be right back guys," I said, smirking at Gavin. I pulled him over to stand in front of the table. He gave me a confused look as I walked into the other room. I changed and grabbed the box as the lights dimmed. I could see Gavin's face light up when he saw me walking back over to the stage. I couldn't stop smiling. I walked over and took Gavin's hands in mine. "Michael Jones, you're gonna make me cry," Gavin whispered so only I could hear.

"Remember when we first met? How crazy that was? Everyone thought we wouldn't get along and here we are, inseparable. I was so fucking nervous when you asked me out for drinks and you kissed me out of nowhere. I honestly thought you were messing with me, but you weren't and damn am I glad you weren't. Oh and don't even get me started on when I punched a hole in the wall at my apartment and got myself kicked out. Thanks for letting me stay with you, by the way. But the first time I realized I loved you was our first hug," I stopped for a minute and Gavin smiled, "That Valentine's Day when we first met, when you and I got introduced you went straight for a hug and I fell in love with you. With everything about you. Your accent, your eyes, the silly way you say my name. You could even say I'm _Free_ -falling. We've been together for a couple of years now and they've been the best years of my life. So, Gavin David Free, would you do me the honor-" I took out the box and got down on one knee, holding it out towards Gavin, who was starting to cry by now, "of becoming my wonderful husband and making the rest of my life even better?" Gavin nodded, "Yes, Micoo! Of course I will!" I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on his finger before he jumped up in my arms. I held him under his legs as he wrapped them around me and everyone clapped for us.

Gavin had his arms wrapped around my neck and the lights turned back on. I reached a hand up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Gavin leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you Micoo. I love you so bloody much," he smiled. "I love you more, Gav," I smiled back. They ended the show there, but Gavin didn't get off of me. I didn't mind it, he was pretty light to carry. "Celebratory dinner?" I smirked. Gavin nodded excitedly. "How about I put you down and go get my bag and you can change?" I asked. Gavin jumped off me and slipped his hand in mine. The whole company ended up watching us, so they all started congratulating us as I grabbed my bag. Gavin went to change in one of the bathrooms and I waited in the Achievement Hunter office. Everyone was patting my back and congratulating me and I couldn't stop smiling. I proposed and this time it was real. Lindsay walked in and gave me a hug, "Congrats, Michael!" I hugged her back, "Thanks Linds." Gavin walked in wearing the suit I picked out for him. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest, "Well don't you look hot." Gavin blushed and smirked. We said our goodbyes before I drove us to a fancy restaurant that Barbara made reservations at.

We ordered and waited for our food, our hands resting on the table, fingers intertwined. "This ring is absolutely gorgeous! It's got the gems I love and the gold!" Gavin couldn't stop staring at the ring and I couldn't stop staring at him. "A golden ring for my golden boi," I smiled as he looked up at me. "When did you plan all this?" I shrugged, "I've been wanting to do it for a while, but Geoff helped me get the ring yesterday and came up with the Off Topic idea. We lied, we weren't really getting a gift for Griffon." Gavin chuckled. The waiter came over with our food so we let go of each other's hand to eat. The waiter also poured us two glasses of wine. "Wait we didn't order any wine," I stopped the waiter before he walked away. "Compliments of that gentleman over there," said the waiter, motioning to a man sitting at another table, not noticing us. I shrugged it off and let the waiter go. "Free wine, right?" Gavin chuckled as clinked our glasses together and took a sip. As we finished our meal and started to head home, I stopped by the man to thank him for the wine. Turns out that he was just a fan who had watched the live Off Topic.

Gavin kept spinning the ring around his finger and flirting with me. "You keep flirting with me and I drag your ass to the bedroom," I winked at Gavin. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I pulled into our parking lot and pulled the keys out the ignition. I grabbed the collar of Gavin's button up and pulled him over to me so I could kiss him. He smirked and got out of the car. I let out a hiccup as I got out. He jumped back on me like he did after he said yes. I stumbled over to the door and unlocked it, slamming it behind us and tossing the keys away. Gavin and I kicked off our shoes and kept kissing each other like our lives depended on it. He started unbuttoning my shirt as I carried him to the bedroom. I tossed him down on the bed and took off my shirt completely. He pulled off his shirt as well and we started kissing again. I left kisses on his neck accidentally making hickeys. Gavin let out one of his stupid noises and I left a trail of kisses down to his pants. I tugged at the belt and tossed it to the floor before I did the same with his pants. I tugged off my belt and pants, tossing them next to Gavin's.


	4. Peaches And Body Spray

  
Gavin and I had planned the wedding to be in a year so we could relax before getting into it. I was forced to stay home from work because I was feeling nauseous. Gavin actually refused to let me get out of bed just for water so he got it for me instead. He went off to work after that, Geoff picking him up since he still didn't have a license. I felt a bit better after he left so I moved to the couch to watch a show or something. I felt bad that Gavin had to worry about me all day, everyday. Ever since I almo- No that wasn't real. That was the stupid dream. _Dammit, Michael. Get yourself together. It's been two months since you got out!_ I mentally fought myself. It was so frustrating when I kept confusing reality, it was starting to make me feel like I couldn't control myself which made me feel like I was getting worse at recovering. My phone buzzed and took me out of my thoughts. It was from Gavin, **'Make sure you eat something, love. Especially what you crave right now, that helps.'** I texted him back an okay before going to make myself some soup. I went for homemade chicken noodle, since we literally had nothing else that sounded good. Of course, I had to made it because Gavin was too lazy to go to the store with me last week. I took out some chicken broth from one of the cabinets, which gratefully had the noodles, but not the chicken. I got some chicken out of the fridge and cut it up, accidentally slicing my finger pretty bad. "Damn okay. There goes that piece of chicken," I humored myself as I ripped off a paper towel and wrapped it around my finger after washing it off. I curled it up into my palm so the paper towel wouldn't fall off as I continued to make my food.

While the soup was cooking and I had discarded of the bloody chicken piece, I went into the bathroom to tend to my finger. I got out some anti-bacterial stuff and sat in on the kitchen sink, along with gauze and medical tape because we didn't have any fucking Band-Aids. I tossed the paper towel away and got a good look at my finger. The cut was clean across the side, right under my nail, but looked pretty deep. Maybe I should cut meat so aggressively.. I put the anti-bacterial stuff on it, wrapped it in gauze, then secured it with the medical tape before putting everything away and going back to my soup. I poured it all into one bowl and went back to the couch. I ate it all, mostly drinking the broth because I was starting to feel a sore throat coming on. I finished all the soup that I wanted and washed out the bowl before going back to the couch. I decided to check my emails since I haven't in a while. Most were unimportant emails like ones from websites I was registered on, but one caught my eye. I got an email this morning from Matt asking if I could come to his office while I was supposed to be at work. I emailed him back an apology that I didn't come in since I was sick and he could call me if it couldn't wait until tomorrow. I sat my phone on the coffee table and laid down, ending up falling asleep.

I woke up to a blanket laying on top of me and there was a familiar smell of my fiancé roaming around. I smiled, but it got cut off by me coughing. "You alright, love?" Gavin called from somewhere close in the house. I sat up at saw him in the kitchen drinking something, "Yeah. Did you get off early?" Gavin shook his head, "It's eight." My eyes widened, "Eight?! I went to sleep at fucking noon!" Gavin chuckled and sat his glass down before coming over to me. He sat down on my right and hugged me, "You needed your rest. You barely slept last night." I smiled at him, "Yeah I guess." "Oh, Matt caught up to me today, asking where you were," Gavin said. "You tell him?" I asked, moving myself so I could rest my head in his lap. "Yep. He wanted me to tell you that he's giving you a raise," Gavin smiled and tapped my nose. I snorted, "For what?" He shrugged, "Don't know. Hey what happened to your finger?" I lifted my left hand and looked at the bandaged finger, "I was cutting meat and chopped it." Gavin lifted it up and kissed it, "That'll make it better." "Thanks, mom," I chuckled. Gavin just smiled at me and ran his hands through my hair. We stayed like that for an hour before Gavin spoke up, "Do you feel doing anything? Like taking a bath?" "I could go for a bath." "I'll got set it up for you, okay?" "I can do it," I said, sitting up. "It's a romantic gesture, Jones. Let me do it," Gavin stood up first. I held my hands up in surrender as he hoped off to go fill up to bath.

He called me in a after it was all filled up and I started laughing. He had made it a bubble bath with the soap that he used. I didn't mind that he didn't use my soap because I loved the smell of his. It honestly was like a mixture of peaches and body spray. It doesn't sound pleasing, but it was. I went to kick Gavin out so I could get in, but he protested. "Let me get in the bath and then you can come back and tell me about your day," I gave in. Gavin smiled and stepped out. I tore off my clothes, got in the warm, bubbly water, and called Gavin back in. He sat down on the closed toilet lid and started to get all excited about his day. I didn't need to wash my hair or anything really so this bath was more one to help me feel better. "So let me get this straight. Geoff took ten shots and didn't die?" I chuckled. Gavin nodded before breaking out in laughter, "He tripped over a paper laying on the floor!" I started laughing too and knew I was feeling better. "Hey do you uh-Do you want to get in with me?" I half-whispered. Gavin shrugged, "Is it still warm?" I nodded and he started to take off his clothes. I loved seeing him naked, not in a weird way or anything. Just in a 'Wow he's extremely fit and beautiful' kind of way. Gavin stepped in the bath behind me so I moved forward.

Gavin started rubbing my back and humming. I think I like this Gavin more than the alternate Gavin. "Hey love?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me, right under my shoulders. "Yeah, Gav?" I raised my hands up so I could hold his as they rested against me. "I've been thinking about us getting married," he trailed off and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. "Oh god. You're not rethinking it are you?" I turned back to face him. He shook his head and looked stunned by my question, "Of course not! I would marry you time and time again. I was going to talk about last names." I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against him. "I wanted to keep my last name. You know, to keep the Free legacy," Gavin sighed out. "Oh," I muttered. Yeah, I was a little hurt by his statement. I wanted him to take my name so I could know he was mine. "But I decided against it. I think Gavin Jones sounds really sexy," Gavin half-whispered in my ear. I chuckled, "You know, it really is." Gavin kissed my neck, "We should get out before we turn into prunes." I nodded and pulled the drain and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist, tossing one to Gavin so he could do that same. I didn't bother putting on clothes, just my boxers, before actually collapsing onto the bed. Gavin was just in his boxers too when he came in and snuggled up next to me before we both fell asleep.


	5. Save the Date

I went to work the next day and found myself making my way to Matt's office. He asked me to sit down and if I would like to receive a raise. I denied at first to be polite, but he insisted and sent me back to work. So now I was back at the desk playing a video game with the people I grew so used to. Yet it didn't feel right. I guess that's just what happens. "You going to therapy tomorrow, right?" Gavin asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I groaned, "Do I really have to go?" Gavin shrugged, "Only at least once. That doctors prescribed it, you know." "I'll go tomorrow, but that's it. They don't do shit to help you, just write about you and give you pills," I snapped. "You've been before?" Gavin questioned, pity in his eyes. "A few times in high school," I explained. Gavin didn't say anything after that and went back to playing his game. The rest of the day was mildly boring. We filmed some videos that probably wouldn't go out for a week. Geoff brought up something while we were filming which led to Gavin betting I couldn't tackle Jeremy to the ground within five minutes.

"A hundred bucks." He said, slapping a hundred dollar bill on my desk. "You can keep it if you win." I was surprised that he actually bet money this time so of course I had to do it. I looked over at Jeremy who just chuckled. He was all buff still and I looked like a fucking stick from being in the hospital, but I had a plan. "So I'm just gonna stand here," Jeremy smirked, standing in front of me. "You might be ripped but I will fucking take you down, Lil J!" I shouted, getting on top of my desk. Yes, I was taller than him and could probably just push him, but the beanbag chair was behind him and this would be fun. Geoff took out his phone and started filming. "Don't hurt yourself," Gavin said. I shrugged at him and jumped off the desk and onto Jeremy. He fell back, surprised that I actually jumped on him. He fell back on the beanbag chair and I sat on him, my fist in the air. "Ha! Take that asshole," I chuckled at Jeremy as I got off him.

Jeremy couldn't get up because he was laughing so hard. I snatched Gavin's money off my desk and smirked at him. All the guys in the room couldn't stop laughing. Except Gavin, his mouth was wide open. "Don't be sad you lost the bet, babe. This money's going towards the wedding," I kissed his cheek and slipped it in my wallet. Jeremy finally got up, with the help of Jack, and patted me on the back, "I totally wasn't expecting you to jump off the fucking desk!" I chuckled, "That was the point." "I can't believe you actually did that! You didn't get hurt did you?" Gavin picked at my arms. "I'm fine! Jeremy was the one on the ground," I nodded towards Jeremy who gave us a thumbs up. I held my arms up and looked around the room, "Any others wanna be taken down by Mogar?" Ryan raised his hand, "Twenty bucks says you can't take me down." I held my hand and he shook it. Ryan kept himself in a protective position to not make it easy on me. I used my left foot to put all my weight right below Ryan's ankle and used my other leg to hit behind his knee, causing him to fall. "Take that asshole!" I chuckled and helped him up. He begrudgingly handed me the twenty dollar bill that I gratefully stuck in my wallet.

Gavin and I were driving home now. He was still in awe that I was able to take down Jeremy and Ryan. "How'd you know to kick like that?" He asked. I shrugged, "Had to defend myself, y'know. No one else was going to." "Wow. That was pretty hot though," Gavin chuckled. "I could teach you. You probably won't need to know anyways though," I pulled into our driveway and we both got out. I locked the car and Gavin snatched the keys from me to unlock the front door. "I have you to protect me," He cooed, shutting the door behind us. As I was walking into the living room, he managed to step on my foot three times. "Gavin, I dare you to do that one more time. I'll cut your fucking feet off," I snapped. He held up his hands in surrender and I sat down on the couch. Gavin, no joke, stepped on my toes trying to sit down next to me. I glared at him and his eyes went wide. He rushed off to the bedroom, slamming the door. I ran after him pushing the closed door open. He was sitting on the bed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Don't cut off my feet!" I smirked and turned around, walking towards the door.

Gavin curiously followed me so I tackled him onto the bed. I started tickling him, laughing at his stupid laugh. "M-Micoo! StOp- Oh my god," Gavin laughed out. I leaned down and quickly pressed our lips together before hoping off the bed. "What are we doing for dinner?" I asked. Gavin shrugged, "Pizza?" "Can you order it? I wanna tidy up," I raised an eyebrow at Gavin. He nodded and went into the other room. I searched around for a spare box, finding one in the closet. I took it into the kitchen and sat it on the counter. Gavin was off the phone now and was questioning what I was doing. I cut a whole in the lid of the box and took out the one-hundred and twenty dollars I won today inside it. "Get me a sharpie," I nodded towards Gavin. He went off and came back with a black sharpie. I wrote 'Wedding Money' on the top of the box. Gavin smiled, "That's a good idea! Where'd you find it?" "My mind," I joked. Gavin stuck his tongue out at me, "Pizza should be here in twenty minutes." I nodded and jumped onto the couch. Gavin sat down beside me and went on his phone.

Gavin and I finished the whole pizza after it came. Then we took our showers and watched a movie. Gavin was sound asleep by the end of the movie, but I was still awake. I sighed and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. I covered him up before plugging our phones in and turning off the light. I snuggled up next to Gavin in the bed. He shifted and faced me. "We haven't planned the wedding yet." "We could tomorrow," I yawned. Gavin yawned too, "D you uh- Do you think we could not do it at a church? I just feel like that wouldn't be right." I nodded, "Yeah sure." "Wait, wait we need to reserve it now," Gavin sat up. "Gav come on, sleep. We can do it in the morning," I propped myself up on my elbow. Gavin grabbed his phone and started typing away, "What day do you want to do it?" "Shit, I don't know. Um- May fifteenth, right? That's what we said?" I blurted out. "Yeah, that was it!" Gavin smiled. He put his phone down and laid down again. "So did you actually reserve a place?" "Mhm. Poetry Springs. You mumbled about it when you were drunk once," Gavin cuddled into me. "That place is beautiful, isn't it?" I smiled. Gavin nodded, "I can't wait."


	6. The Folder of Destiny

  
Gavin and I used our free time at the office to start planning for the wedding. He seemed to have so much more knowledge of weddings than I did. We decided to take our lunch break now while we were planning. "Alright, so we're going to need the cards that tell people to save the date, the RSVP cards, the actual ceremony programs, and the thank you cards, but we can worry about those later on," Gavin started scribbling stuff down on a paper. "Let's do a simple design," I leaned back in my chair and sipped my drink. "Griffon gave me these templates if you wanna look at them," Gavin slid a couple of papers towards me. I flipped through them, I stopped on one that had a pretty simplistic design, white with blue designs, "How about this one?" Gavin pulled the picture over to him and nodded, "Yeah, I like it!" "Sweet, so you'll call the wedding planner and ask her to get us prints of it?" "We have to make a list of who we're inviting first!" "Umm. Well obviously your family, and mine too. And the guys here," I looked up at the celling, coming up with names. Gavin was scribbling away at the paper, "Alright, I think I got all of them." "Everyone?! In two fucking seconds?!" I shoot a look at Gavin who just nodded. "I've never seen you write that fast," I chuckled. Gavin smirked and slid the paper at me so I could review it.

After we got the guest list finished, we started back to the office. "Did you really have to carry that dumb folder around?" I nudged Gavin's arm. "It's the Folder of Destiny! Of course I do," Gavin stuck his tongue out at me. "I can't believe I'm marrying you _,_ " I smacked my palm against my forehead. "Oh come on! You'd be lost in stress if I didn't have this," Gavin slipped his right hand in my left one. "Yeah I guess so," I typed in the pin to the office with my right hand and Gavin dragged me to our desks. "Hey guys, salmon and chicken?" Gavin directed towards everyone in the room. "For w-For the wedding?" Ryan asked. "Yep," Gavin sat the folder down on the free space of his desk. "Sounds good," everyone managed to say at the same time. "Wait, wait. Did you guys know you need four different types of fucking cards?" I pushed back my chair so I could prop my feet up on my desk. I heard Geoff chuckle. "Of course we did, Michael. You two are the only ones in this room not married yet," Jack chuckled too. "Oh damn, I totally forgot about that," I smacked my forehead again. Gavin's phone went off. "Oh it's Cheryl. I'll be right back," he noted before walking out of the room. "Wait who's- oh," I muttered. "Who's Cheryl?" Jeremy asked. "The wedding planner," I shrugged. He nodded and went back to his game

Gavin and I headed home a couple hours later. He went to print out all the invitations while I wrote the addresses on the envelopes. I had to text people asking about their addresses because I couldn't remember that many people. Gavin came over with an arms full of papers. I scooted over so he could sit down. He handed me half the stack of the invitations while I handed him half the stack of the envelopes. "So we've got to print out the RSVP cards once we finished these right?" I asked, slipping an invitation into an envelope. Gavin nodded, "I already printed one out if you want to do the rest. I can finished up this." He handed me the card and I went over to our printer. I printed out as many as we needed and brought them back over to the couch. I handed half to Gavin and we started to slip them into the envelopes as well. After we got all the cards in all the envelopes, we sealed them and got ready to mail them. "It runs early tomorrow so I'll got put them in." Gavin scooped up all the envelopes and took them out to the mailbox. I leaned back on the couch and stretched.

Gavin came back in, locking the front door behind him. I laid down, taking up the whole couch. Gavin frowned, "Now where am I going to sit?" I shrugged and chuckled. Gavin sat down on my stomach, receiving a groan from me. I smacked his back lightly which only made him move more. "Get off me you lug!" I squirmed under him. "Why did we buy this rude, uncomfortable couch again?" Gavin chuckled before finally getting off me. I opened my mouth to speak, but yawned instead. "How about we go to bed?" Gavin asked. I nodded and followed him to the bedroom. We didn't even bother to clean up the mess on the coffee table or put on pajamas. We just stripped down to our boxers and cuddled up, falling asleep next to each other. When I woke up though, Gavin wasn't next to me. I got changed and walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast. I found Gavin sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. I walked over and pecked him on the lips. "Morning love. Wh- No dad, I was talking to Michael. -- Yes he just woke up. What?-- You really want to? -- Okay hang on," Gavin removed the phone from his ear, "My dad wants to talk to you."

I shrugged and took the phone, "Hello, Mr. Free." _"Good morning, Michael,"_ he greeted. I walked into the kitchen to get some orange juice, "So uh- Was there something specific you wanted to talk to me about?" I heard him clear his throat, _"I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you're marrying my son. I know it's not really what we thought, him being gay and all, but I think you two are a wonderful match."_ I took a sip of my orange juice before he finished talking, "Thank you sir. I'm extremely happy to be marrying Gavin. He's the love of my life." I heard Gavin chuckle as he came up, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. " _So have you started planning the wedding?"_ His dad asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Yes, sir. We sent out the invitations and RSVP cards this morning," I almost chocked on my orange juice when Gavin kissed my neck. Gavin took the phone from me and I mouthed a 'thank you'. "Well dad, we gotta go to work now. -- Love you. -- Yep, we'll see you soon. -- Bye," He hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "He sure can talk," Gavin chuckled. I nodded, "I feel like I'm being interrogated for fucking murder or something."

Gavin and I got to work about an hour later and saw everyone crowed around something outside. "Oh hey! Look it's the Jones'!" Shouted Jeremy. "Not married yet, bud," I shouted back. "Come here, there's a dog!" Steffie ran over to us and started to move us towards the crowd. "Oh a puppy! How cute," Gavin chirped and rushed over to pet the dog. It was an orangey color and kept wagging it's tail. I walked over next to Gavin and rubbed the dog's head, "What's it's name?" "Winston," Miles spoke up. "Aw how cute!" Gavin smiled. I nudged Gavin's elbow, "I've got to go set up for Off Topic." Gavin leaned over and pecked my lips, "Have fun." "Not likely." I stood up and starting walking towards the set. I got confronted by Matt who looked fidgety, "Hey Michael, I can't make it on the set today." "Oh how come?" "Meetings," he let his shoulders drop. "Oh okay. That's fine dude. I'll just ask Geoff or something," I smiled as Matt started walking away. I texted Geoff to ask if he wanted to be on the show in ten minutes. Yes, I was late to my own show. I went and sat down in my regular seat, getting myself a beer. I got a text back by Geoff saying that he could, but to give him a minute or two because of traffic.

My two other guests, Jack and Ryan made their ways to their seats, Ryan sitting across from me and Jack sitting to the right of Ryan. "You guys want one?" I held up my cup. "Yeah sure," Jack smiled. Ryan just held up his can of diet soda, "I'm good." I rolled my eyes before pouring Jack a cup of beer. He thanked me as I sat down. I checked my watch and realized we were supposed to start filming in ten seconds. We started filming, Geoff getting there a minute late, and talked about whatever until the end of it. I had to head back to the office almost immediately after it ended, slightly intoxicated because Geoff dared me to chug down five beers in a minute for entertainment. I sat down in my desk chair and started up all my recording stuff. We were doing a live stream in five minutes. "Gosh Micoo, you smell like beer," Gavin fake gagged. "Blame the idiot Geoff. He dared me to down five in a minute," I groaned. Gavin chuckled, "Did you do it?" I nodded and held up fifty bucks, "Winner, winner chicken dinner, baby." Gavin smirked. "Hey kids, we got a game to stream," Ryan interrupted. "Alright, alright. We've got it loaded!" Gavin squawked. "Tell us when Rye," I shouted to get his attention. "Oh now, let's go now," Ryan shouted back. Gavin and I hit the button and we began streaming. We were doing _Dead By Daylight_ again.

 


	7. You're Invited!

 

 

 

  
  
Together with their families  
 **Michael Jones** & **Gavin Free**  
Happily invited you to  celebrate their wedding.  
May 15, 2016 at 4:30 in the afternoon.  
Poetry Springs   
1027 Country Road 2426  
Terrell, Texas  
75160  
Dinner and merriment to follow!

 


	8. To Trust Or Not To Trust

It's been a long while later and Gavin couldn't stop getting excited over how soon the wedding was. Soon meaning one month. I was getting really jumpy and nervous now, which entertained Gavin a hell of a lot. We were getting ready for work today, well, more like Gavin was getting ready while I sat in the kitchen drinking water. Gavin ran up behind me and tapped my shoulder making me drop my glass. I turned around and hit him in the shoulder, "You motherfucker! Why would you do that?!" Gavin rubbed his shoulder and chuckled, "Oh come on. Don't be a minge about it. It was funny!" "I'm gonna scare you so bad, Gavin, you won't be able to sleep for a week," I growled at him. He fake frowned which made me smile, "Now help me clean up this glass." "No fair," Gavin pouted like a two year old who got their toy taken away. I rolled my eyes and started to pick up the glass, carefully putting it in the palm of my hand. One piece was bigger than the rest and as I sat it in my hand, the sharp edge cut my hand. I winced at it and almost dropped the pieces of glass. I quickly tossed them in the trash before running water over my hand. Gavin wasn't in the room to witness what happened so I just closed my hand.

"Ready to go?" He came walking towards the door. I nodded and grabbed the car keys, following him out. I made sure to lock the house door and unlock the car. Gavin got in the passenger's side and I got in the driver's seat. "You know, when I was out, you had a license," I exclaimed, pulling out of the driveway. "Oh really? Did I drive well?" Gavin asked, very intrigued by my statement. I shrugged, "A pole or two, but other than tha-" "I didn't hit a pole!" Gavin pouted. "You're a pain in the arse, you know that?" Gavin's voice changed to into a very stern one. "What?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "You're so annoying, constantly needed attention, never wanting me to leave your side. I don't even know why I said yes," he rolled his eyes at me. _This wasn't the Gavin I knew._ "Stop, stop saying that. You're lying," I started breathing heavier. "Oh you know it's true. You're weak, useless. The only reason I stick around is because I pity you." "Shut the hell up," I barked at him. "Or what? You're going to go cry about it?" He chuckled, but it wasn't the fun laugh I'm used to. "You're just a little baby now. All the guys at the office hate you. They hate when you yell, it annoys them so much. And don't even get me started on your laugh! It's so obnoxious!" I felt my blood boil and I let go of the steering wheel, "Don't say that dammit!" "Michael! You fucking moron! We're going to t-" I whipped my attention towards the front of the car which was going right into a pole. I went to swerve it out of the way, but I was too late and it smashed against the pole.

Then I woke up breathing heavy and sweating like a pig. I sat up and placed a hand on my chest. What the hell just happened? Gavin stirred next to me and about made me fall off the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at me, "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath to refrain my crying because of the intensity of that dream, "I-I'm fine Gav. Go back to sleep." "It's almost six anyways, might as well get up," he pushed himself up so he was sitting as well. I leaned back on the headboard and sighed. Gavin snaked a hand behind my back and rubbed circles onto it, "Did you have a bad dream or something?" "Something," I looked over at him, "Let's get up for the day." He shook his head and pulled me into a hug, almost pulling me into his lap, "Let's stay here for a little while. We don't have to go in for a few hours." "Do you think I'm annoying?" I blurted out, leaning back on his chest. "What- no! Oh course not! I thought you'd think I was annoying," Gavin chuckled, but it got cut short, "Michael don't you ever think less of yourself." I was taken back by his seriousness. He turned me around to face him and cupped my face in his hands. I melted into his touch. "I love you so much. You've changed me for the better, Micoo," Gavin's face lightened up and so did mine. "You've changed me too, Gavvy. I love you," I pressed our lips together, resting my hands behind his neck.

Gavin and I cuddled for two hours and I absolutely loved it. My hand started to sting, though, and when I took a good look at it, a cut was forming exactly like in the dream. I literally toppled out of the bed and went into the bathroom, wrapping a cloth around it. Gavin stood in the doorway to our bathroom and gave me a concerned look I could see through the mirror. I turned around to face him, "I-I think I scraped it on the headboard just now." "It's not bad is it?" Gavin asked. I shook my head, "Just a scratch." Gavin left the doorway and I watched him walked over to the dresser. I walked up next to him and picked out clothes myself. I changed into them right after Gavin, putting on my glasses as well. "Can we go out for breakfast?" He begged. I shrugged, "Anywhere or?" "I found a cute little diner a while back," He smiled. I heard rain starting up outside so I grabbed our coats, tossing Gavin his coat. He pulled it on as I was putting mine on. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys and followed Gavin out to the car. We only got sprinkled on by the rain, but I knew it would pick up later on. Gavin directed me where to go to get to the diner. I pulled into the tiny parking lot. I was grateful the rain hasn't picked up yet as we rushed into the building.

Gavin and I sat down at a booth by the window. He ordered a hot cup of tea and pancakes. I got coffee along with scrambled eggs and bacon. "We're getting married in three weeks," Gavin stared at the table. I nodded, "Three weeks, yeah." "It feels so far," Gavin chuckled and looked up at me. I smiled at him. We had finished our plates and paid the check already and were waiting for my card to come back. I reached over to hold Gavin's hands, "Three weeks and I could call you hubby." "Hubby? Really?" Gavin smirked at me. I shrugged, "Why not right? New level, new nickname for my boi." Gavin nodded, "I like it." The waitress sauntered over and handed me my card, "Thanks for coming boys. Hope to see ya again!" "Thanks ma'am. Have a nice day," Gavin waved her off as we walked out. "You too, sweetie!" She called back. I followed Gavin out to the car and I drove us to work. The rain come pouring down on us, making Gavin jump. I kept my left hand on the steering wheel and stretched my right hand over, resting it on his leg. "We still have to pack and get our tuxes," Gavin blurted out. "We've got three weeks, babe. Calm down," I reassured him. I pulled into the parking lot of the office and parked the car.

It was pouring the rain still when we parked so Gavin and I pulled our hoods over our heads and hid our phones in our front pockets. We both jumped out of the car at the same time. Gavin caught up to me and slipped his hand in mine as we ran towards the door. It stung a little since he was holding the cut hand, but I shrugged it off. We slammed open the doors, shutting them behind us and got funny looks from the people inside. Gavin chuckled as he dragged me to the Achievement Hunter office. "Why the hell are you guys so wet?!" Geoff almost shouted at us. "Oh sorry, Gavin was pretty slick this morning," I winked. Gavin gasped and punched me in the arm. I chuckled as the guys rolled their eyes. "It's raining pretty bad out there," I explained. "Really? I couldn't even hear anything," Jeremy piped up. "Probably because you had headphones in Lil J," Gavin sassed, sitting down in my chair. "Hey, okay no. Up, up, up. You sit there," I tried to drag him into his chair, but he wouldn't budge. Gavin just sat there and chuckled, "We've got to film boi, come on!" "Get your wet ass out of my chair!" I growled. "Just sit in mine," Gavin stuck his tongue out a him. I got a text from Andy telling me he wanted to give me something outside the door.

"You've got ten minutes to move. I'll be right back," I said, walking towards the door and stepping out. Andy was leaning against the wall, "Hey, Michael." "Hey buddy. So whatdaya got for me?" Andy held a bunch of cash towards me. It was a lot of money from what I could tell. "Dude no. I can't take that from you," I said while shaking my hand. "Consider it an early wedding gift," He shoved the money into my hand. I knew he was hard on cash now, but if he wanted me to have it, I wasn't stopping him. I held out my arms and gave him a quick hug, "You're great, Andy. Thanks so much." He patted my shoulder, "No problem, dude. Now I gotta get going. I'll see you later." I waved at him and watched him walk off. I heard yelling in the office and not the gaming kind. I cracked open the door quiet enough so no one heard. Geoff was yelling at Gavin from what I heard. "I can't believe you lied to him! What the hell do you think you're doing Gavin?!" "It's not lying if I just don't tell him!" "It's literally the dumbest fucking thing to lie about!" "It's not my fault okay! Dan was supposed to help me!" "YOU TRUSTED DAN TO DO THAT?!?"  
  



	9. Out For Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for the middle of the chapter!

 

I pushed open the door and saw Gavin staring at me like a deer in headlights. "What'd you forget?" I asked, sitting down in my chair that Gavin had moved from. "I um- My tux," He said, sighing and sitting down in his own chair. "Pfft, seriously?! You were yelling about that?" I leaned back in my chair and watched him nod slightly, "We've got three weeks, calm down." Gavin's shoulders fell a little bit, "You aren't mad?" I shook my head, "Nope. I haven't picked mine up yet either." Geoff broke out in laughter which made Gavin start laughing too. I took out my wallet to put the money Andy gave me in it. "Woah, where'd you get all that?" Gavin tilted his head. "Andy gave it to me, he refused to take it back," I explained, pushing my wallet back in my back pocket. "He's so generous!" Gavin looked excited. I'd be putting this money towards our honeymoon since we already paid off our wedding. "Hey where do you wanna go for our honeymoon? Just please don't say Hawaii," I asked, looking at Gavin. He tilted his head, "Why not Hawaii?" I sighed, "When I was out and we got married in my dream, we honeymooned in Hawaii and you got bit by a shark and it made me hate Hawaii." Gavin looked stunned, "Did I loose a leg?" I shook my head, "Funny enough, I kicked the shark."

Gavin smirked and jumped at me. I caught him as he laid on me. "My hero," he chuckled. Gavin forced me to do a Play Pals with him after that. I couldn't remember the game, though. For some reason I was getting really twitchy and anxious. No one seemed to notice yet even when I bounced my leg up and down while getting lost in editing. Jack came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and almost hit him in the face. "Woah, Michael. Easy there," Jack stepped back a bit. I put my hands in my lap, "Sorry Jack, I just- Sorry." "Don't worry, it's fine," he gave me a soft smile. I noticed no one else was in the office. "Wait where is everyone?" I looked up at Jack. "Let's see. They all went home. Gavin went to get a snack and I was just about to leave," he explained, but sat down in Gavin's seat, "What's the matter?" "I'm just jumpy, nothing's wrong," I said looking down. "I've heard that one before. Is it coming back?" Jack gave me a comforting look. "Is wh- Oh um. Yeah," I chewed on my lip. "You're marrying him now, Michael. He wouldn't be doing that if he didn't love you," Jack rubbed my shoulder before leaving. I thought about what he said and knew he was right.

Gavin nudged my arm as soon as he got back to the office, "How about some bevs boi?" I nodded and stood up, "I could use some bevs." Gavin smiled and dragged me out to the car. We decided to leave the car at the house and walk to the bar in case we got a little too drunk. Gavin only took a couple of shots before he was stumbling over his words. I messed around with him to the point I was a bit tipsy. "Wooah, boi! Guess what I got," Gavin chuckled. I chuckled too, "Whatdaya got boi?" Gavin moved his hands out in front of him to reveal two shot glasses filled up. We chugged them down before getting cut off by the bartender. I paid him and told Gav we should head home. We leaned on each other, his right arm draped around my shoulders and my left around loosely holding onto his waist. "We're getting married soon, loveee," Gavin half sang. I nodded, "So soon baby." Gavin hiccupped which made me laugh. He pouted, "Wot are you la-HICCUP-ghing at?" I chuckled and shook my head, "Nothing." Gavin hiccupped again. I dragged him to the right towards our neighborhood. "Wait this isn't where w-HICCUP-e live?" He questioned. I used my left hand to point to our house, "We live there dumbass."

**-Smut starts here if you wanna skip-**

We reached our house and I unlocked the door, practically throwing Gavin onto the couch. He let out an 'Oof' before sitting up. I tossed the key towards the counter, missing it of course. "Boooo," Gavin called from the living room. I shot him a look before stumbling over to the couch, "What'd you say?" Gavin sat up, looking very content with himself, "I said bo-HICCUP-oo." I chuckled, "Wanna try that a-HICCUP-gain?" Gavin started laughing, which made me laugh. I fell down on top of him, purposely of course. I leaned down a bit and pressed my lips against his for a minute. Gavin whined when I pulled away causing me to smirk. He leaned forward and kissed me again. He sat up, pulling me into his lap. "Oh so that's wh-HICCUP-at we're doing now?" I teased. Gavin frowned and kissed me again. He started to kiss my neck and I smirked. I went to tug off my shirt, along with his. I ran my hands down his chest hearing him whine again. He picked me up this time and tossed me down on the bed. I let him climb on top of me and shower me in kisses. He tugged off my pants and boxers before pulling off his own, smirking to himself. I felt myself getting hard and could see Gavin was too. I flipped him over so I was on top of him. I leaned down to kiss him while rubbing myself against him. He let out a small moan. I got both of us ready, lube, condoms, that stuff, and inserted myself into Gavin on him command. He let out another small moan. I pressed my lips against his to quiet him down.

I thrusted lightly into him at first before going a bit faster. Gavin gripped onto the sheets. I lowered one of my hands and went to pump his member at the same time. He let out a quiet whine which made me smirk. "C-Close," Gavin half whispered. I moved my hand a little faster on him, thrusting harder as well. Gavin came with a loud moan. I followed only seconds later, grunting myself. I tossed the condom in the trash and fell back next to Gavin. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back vigorously. "You know you're really good at that," he leaned his head back on the pillow. I leaned back too and hummed as a response. Gavin pulled the covers over us and snuggled up next to me. He rubbed circles onto my chest. We ended up falling asleep shortly after that.

**-Smut over-**

I woke up and got in the shower when I saw Gavin was still asleep. Once I got dry, I got dressed and took medicine for the headache I could feel coming. I got a glass of water for Gavin and sat it on his nightstand along with medicine for him as well. I poured myself some cereal and turned on the TV watching the news because it was the first thing on. I got a text and checked my phone. It was from Lindsay saying she was going to stop by in an hour with urgent news. I sat my phone down and looked around to make sure he house was cleaned up before rushing into the bedroom. Gavin was already awake and had taken the medicine I gave him. He still wasn't dressed so I rushed him into doing so, "Lindsay's coming over I half an hour now with urgent news and you need to not be naked." He nodded and got in the shower. I went back in the living room and poured him a bowl of his cereal. He came out almost twenty minutes later, fully dressed. He walked right up to me and took the cereal, kissing me on the cheek as a thank you. "So wait. Who's coming over and why so early?" Gavin are a spoonful of his cereal. "Lindsay texted me about- about an hour ago now- saying she had important news and that she'd be here any minute," I explained. Gavin went to speak, but got interrupted by a knock on the door. He frowned and went back to eating his cereal. I went over to answer the door. Lindsay was wearing a hoodie and looked a bit sad. I let her in.

"Hey Michael, Gavin," she gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey Lindsay," Gavin greeted from the kitchen. "Hey Linds, what did you need to tell us?" I tilted my head a bit. "I uh-I got a job offer in Cali and I'm headed that way now," she stared at the floor while she spoke. Gavin washed out his bowl and stood beside me, "That's a good thing, right?" She shrugged, "It pays really well. I'm just gonna miss you guys." Gavin held out his arms and earned a hug from her. I did the same when they pulled away. She ruffled my hair, "I gotta get going in a bit, but I just wanted to come say goodbye." "We're gonna miss you," I gave her a reassuring smile. She looked like she was going to start crying, "I'm so sorry I won't make it to the wedding." "You'll be there in spirit!" Gavin chirped. She chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Yeah, I guess so, Gav." She pulled him into another hug before turning to me, tears prominent in her eyes. She poked my chest, "You get better okay? Get better for him." I nodded. She smiled a bit and continued, "Thanks for everything guys. I'll see you around." We each hugged her one more time before walking her out to her packed car. Gavin stood next to me as we waved her off. _That sure was some urgent news. Hopefully she'll be happy in California. The whole office is gonna miss her lots._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, woot. Got Ryan back for this one!


	10. Road Trip

  
"Did you hear about Lindsay?" "Who's going to be the new manager?" "Where's Geoff?" The questions were bouncing off everyone in the office once we got to work. "Wait. Where is G-" "What's up assholes? Did you miss me?" Geoff busted into the office as if on cue, interrupting me in the process. "Where were you?" Jack asked, from behind his desk. "A meeting," Geoff answered before sitting at his own desk. "Wow very informative," I rolled my eyes. "We were talking about you idiots. I didn't think you'd wanna know that," Geoff groaned. Gavin snickered beside me. "So who's taking Lindsay's position?" Ryan nudged Geoff in the arm. "We were overlooking who I suggested," Geoff answered. Everyone sighed. "Geoff you literally are the worst person to explain things," Jeremy groaned. Geoff just shrugged, "It's a surprise. Now get to work idiots." "Michael guess what," Jeremy pawed at the air behind Gavin to get my attention. I turned to him and gave him the 'go on and tell me' look. "I dunno. I just wanted to say hi." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to my monitor. I put on some random game to try and beat my highscore.

Gavin got up at some point and almost tripped over my foot. I didn't pay much attention to where he was going because I was too focused on not dying in the game. I don't even know how long Gavin was gone, but at some point he threw a sandwich, that was wrapped, onto my lap. I paused the game and looked at him questioningly. "It's lunch, eat up," Gavin said as he sat down in his chair. I torn into the wrapping and started to eat. It was actually really good. "I still don't understand why you put so much me-" "Don't you even finish that sentence," Jeremy interrupted. I snickered and continued to eat my sandwich. "But I j-" "Don't," Jeremy gave Gavin a dirty look. The other guys started to chuckle too. Gavin huffed and crossed his arms. I finished up my sandwich as Gavin kept pouting. I tossed the wrapper in the trash and nudged him in the arm, "Don't be a baby, babe." Gavin frowned at me and I just chuckled. Andy burst in with a huge grin on his face, "MICHAEL, GAVIN. ARE YOU GUYS PACKED AND READY?" The whole office just stared at him. "No, we haven't packed. We aren't even leaving for like three days," I informed him.

No less than three days later, Andy came right back into the office asking us if we were packed. "Jesus, Andy! We already packed this morning," Gavin stuck his tongue out at Andy. "Oh we have to go home and get our bags," Geoff announced. "How about we go pack up our cars and meet back in the parking lot in an hour?" I asked. Everyone made a noise that sounded like an agreement so we all headed home. It was really early in the morning so it was still very bright out. Gavin and I made it back to our house and double checked our suitcases to make sure we had all the important things. Which really was just extra clothes, phone chargers, our tuxes, and the rings. I changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt to be comfortable because I had a feeling I'd be the one driving all day. "We still have to pick up your mum and brother along with my family from the airport today," Gavin noted and he helped load our bags into a van we borrowed from someone in the office. "Yeah I know. My mom and brother come in two hours and your family flies in thirty minutes after that. We have time," I reassured him. I got in the front and started the car. Gavin got in the passenger's seat. I started heading to the office.

We all met up in the parking lot and I reminded everyone of what hotel we were staying at. They all typed it up on their GPS and got back in their cars. Gavin and I got back in too and started heading to the airport. We got there just in time to meet up with my mom and brother at baggage claim. I honestly felt like this day was a bit rushed. "Hey guys, look who we found," my mom smiled, stepping aside to show Gavin's parents and brother. He ran up to hug them while I hugged my mom. "Do you guys want to go eat?" I asked. "We just ate. That's how we met these guys," Tony explained. Gavin grabbed my hand, "We're road trip ready then! Come on guys!" I chuckled as he dragged me back to the van, our families struggling to keep up behind us. When we got to the van, Tony asked to drive so we let my mom sit in the passenger's seat next to him. Gavin and I sat in the two seats behind them, me sitting behind Tony. Gavin's mom sat behind me with his dad in the middle and George behind Gavin. I gave Tony the GPS coordinates and she started heading towards the hotel.

Everyone ended up falling asleep about an hour into the drive, except Tony of course. I was awake too. I was too nervous to sleep. Gavin was asleep too and looked adorable. My hands started shaking and I tried to relax them in my lap. "Nervous?" Tony asked from the driver's seat. "Yeah. My hands are shaking pretty bad," I looked at the rearview mirror which he was glancing at me in, "Anything could go wrong. One of us could back out, it could rain, the food could be ba-" "Michael, nothing's going to go wrong, okay?" "You don't know that, Tony. I don't get the good th-" "Michael come on don't say that," Tony gave me a slight smile in the mirror. I looked away from him to glance at Gavin for a second. He was stirring in the seat, but turned to face me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Tony started to pull the car off the road and up to a rest stop. Everyone started to wake up about now and go use the restroom or buy food. Gavin's dad offered to drive. Gavin and I squished in the back with his brother to his right. My mom behind the driver's seat and Tony sat beside her. Gavin's mom sat in the passenger's seat. I turned so my back was resting on the window and I rested my legs on Gavin's lap.

Some how by the time we reached the hotel, George ended up in the floor between Tony and my mom and Gavin ended up in my lap while we took up the whole backseat. We all got up and started taking our bags into the lobby. It was an almost fancy hotel so they had the carts for the bags. Gavin's parents were getting their own room, my mom had her own room, Tony and George also had their own rooms, and Gavin and I, of course, shared a room. We all checked in and got settled. I got texts from the other guys all sayin they made it to the hotel and were going to sleep. I fell back on the bed and watch as Gavin paced around the room. His pacing was making me nervous and my hands starting shaking again, "What are you doing?" Gavin stopped for a second and looked at me, "I'm nervous." I held up my arm and showed him how much it was shaking. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Gavin sat beside me, "This feels like a dream. I just-" He sighed and fell back on the bed next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Let's go take a walk. Just the two of us," I suggested.


	11. Breakfast In the Morning

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that you used to got expelled from the same school twice? How is that even possible?!" Gavin was chuckling at me as I just shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But I seriously love how you dont even bring up the fact I almost set a forest on fire in high school," I smirked and stared at him. "I was going to bring it up, but at the same time I'm scared to." "I was really young and my brother told me to hold his lighter and I dropped it while it was lit on accident," I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my pants and smiled as Gavin laughed. "The only bad thing I've ever done was hit someone," Gavin said in a serious tone. I stopped walking and burst out laughing Gavin stopped and looked at me with a frown, "Why are you laughing?!" "The thought of you hitting someone is fucking hilarious," I chuckled. "I can hit!" Gavin pouted like a child. I turned so my shoulder was facing him, "Hit me." Gavin looked scared, "What?" I motioned towards my shoulder, "Hit me right there, don't be a baby." Gavin sighed and threw a punch at my arm. I stumbled back a bit, but it didn't hurt. "T-That wasn't all I had! I didn't want to hurt you," He frowned. I smirked, "Hit me as hard as you got or I'm telling the guys to cancel the party." Gavin stepped back before hitting me in the arm with everything he had. It actually hurt and made me fall to the ground. Gavin looked panicked that he hurt me, but I couldn't stop laughing. We made it back to the hotel room minutes after that and fell asleep.

We were woken up by loud banging on our door. I groaned and got up, making my way to the door, "I'm coming! Stop hitting the damn door!" I opened it to see my brother, along with Gavin's brother, with big smirks on their faces. "Can we help you?" I leaned on the door. "We were going to take you guys put for drinks," George answered. "What the f-It's four in the morning!" I groaned. Tony pouted, "Oh come on Michael. We want to take you guys out to this restaurant we found." "At four in the morning?" Gavin groaned behind me. I turned around and saw him sitting awake on the bed in his boxers. "Alright, out. We'll meet you in the hallway in an hour," I pushed them out the door and closed it. "Let's get dressed and get it over with and we can come back and sleep okay?" I asked, walking up to Gavin's side of the bed. Gavin held his arms out and I went in for a hug. He tried to pull me back onto the bed, but I pulled him off instead. "I'm getting dressed idiot. You put some clothes on," I left him on the floor while I went to go get ready. I came back to find Gavin dressed, but still laying on the floor. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get going, babe," I smiled at him. He slipped his hand in mine and grabbed the room key before walking out with me. Our brothers were messing around in the hallway, but stopped when they saw us. "Glad to see you two getting along," Gavin chuckled.

Tony and George took us to a small restaurant a couple blocks from the hotel. It was a nice little place and smelled amazing. I ordered the Belgium waffles, that Gavin ended up splitting with me, while our brothers got separate orders of pancakes. It was still dark outside which I found hilarious for some reason. "So Michael, I heard you used to be an electrician?" George asked me as I took a sip of the coffee I ordered. I nodded, "Yeah, but then I got a job offer here and couldn't miss out." "He was one of the best," Tony spoke up. I rolled my eyes, "Sure." I always got really anxious when people brought up my past. Gavin placed his hand on my thigh and I jumped. He gave me a concerned look that I brushed off and took another sip of my coffee. "Hey um- I'll be right back," I nodded towards the restroom and slid out of the booth. I walked past tables of people and pushed open the bathroom door. I took a deep breath and splashed some water on my face before heading back to the table. The check was already being paid and the guys were standing up. I walked over to them as we started to head out to the cars again.

"Are you okay, love?" Gavin whispered to me once we were in the car. I nodded, "Yeah, just burned my mouth from the coffee, but I didn't want to say it." Gavin nodded slowly, like he didn't believe me, but turned to look out the window anyways. "Hey where were you two last night?" Tony asked us from the driver's seat. "We took a walk," I answered. "Michael made me punch him," Gavin spoke up. "Wait, why?" Tony glanced at us in the rearview mirror. I shrugged, "He said he could actually hit hard and I didn't believe him." "He's strong when he wants to be," George chuckled. "Thanks George," Gavin sassed and glared at his brother. I chuckled, "Hey no fighting it's bad luck." Gavin stuck his tongue out at me so I did it back to him. Tony pulled up to the hotel and we all got out. It was starting to get bright outside again. "I think I'm gonna go check out the pool," Tony nudged me in the arm once we were up at our rooms again. "Have fun," I nodded at him as he walked into his room. I followed Gavin back into our room. "I don't think I want to go back to sleep," Gavin blurted out. I sat down on the bed and held out my arms. Gavin came over and snuggled into me, "Yeah, let's stay like this for a while."

 


	12. Getting Ready Is Harder Than It Seems

All my grooms men had taken me out for the bachelor's party last night. We went to, hilariously enough, a gay bar. It was a joke of course, we only stayed until I wanted to leave, which was pretty soon after arriving, and went to a club. We eventually passed out in Tony's hotel room when we got home. Ray was the first to wake up which was really surprising. Then he woke up Tony and Andy. They let me sleep in a little longer and made me breakfast before dragging my ass to the place we were having the wedding. I had my own separate dressing room from the guys, which was nice because I needed time alone. I was already changed into my tux with my hair done and tie tied. I started pacing around the room then. My thoughts flowing with 'What If's. _"What if Gavin's not here?" "What if no one shows?" "What if I stutter my vows?"_ There was a knock on the door and I tripped over a chair, landing on the floor. "Come in!" I shouted, since it was unlocked anyways. The door creaked open and Tony stood, in a suit as well, smiling and holding a small piece of paper. He walked over and handed it to me as the other guys flooded in. The note was from Gavin.

 _'Only an hour left until I see you all dressed up. I'm dying just to kiss you already._ _'_ I smirked at it. "Someone get me a pen and paper," I looked up at the guys. Ray held out a piece of paper along with a pen and I scribbled down a note for Gavin. I handed it to Andy to send off to Gavin. "So why were you on the floor?" Tony asked. "Well I uh- You see.. I tripped over that chair," I rubbed the back of my neck and set the chair up right. Tony slowly nodded while Ray chuckled quietly, "Dude you're getting married in half an hour and you're tripping over chairs." "Hey at least I didn't break the chair," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh hey we should start greeting people now," Tony interjected. "Oh shit. Yeah, let's go do that," I pointed towards the door. I headed out to the main entrance and greeted my family members, Gavin's family members, and our friends. Gavin was in another area of the place greeting them as well. He wanted to stick with the traditional 'don't see the bride on the wedding day' as he wanted to be the 'bride' in a white suit. I thought it was cute so I agreed to it. We had a photographer sneaking around taking pictures of everything since basically I arrived. The place was beautiful, set outside in a heavy tree area, decorated with flowers. A building lay off to the side which held the dining hall and dressing rooms for us. That's where we were greeting people before the went off to sit outside.

**[A/N: Switching to Third Person!!]**

The families of the two men sat nicely on their corresponding sides. Their work friends sat wherever they could fill in. The groomsmen went out first, followed by a nervous Michael and his mother, chatting up a storm. Tony nudged his younger brother and made a quick joke to calm him down once he stood next to him. They had found a priest who didn't oppose this sort of marriage who stood promptly behind Michael. Then the music started and everyone rose. Michael looked down. He feared that if he saw Gavin he might start crying and he didn't want to cry just yet. He heard the light pillow of gasps from their friends and family along with the quiet nervous chuckle of his lover he knew all too well. Gavin was nervous and he didn't know why. He mother clung onto his left arm, smiling beautifully for a lady like herself. Gavin's lips curled into a grin and he make eye contact with Michael. His nervous chuckle turned into a not-so-nervous chuckle when he saw a tear roll down Michael's cheek. Gavin's mother let him go once the reached the front, then took her rightful seat next to her husband of many years. "You look lovely, boi," Gavin whispered with a smile as he took Michael's hands. Michael freed one of his hands, only for a split second, to wipe away a tear before whispering back, "You look even better."

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to witness and to celebrate the coming together of two separate lives. We have come to join Michael and Gavin in marriage, to be with them in the making of this important commitment," there was a silence from talking and you could here the quiet, but rather happy whimper of the family members. "The essence of this commitment is the taking of another person in their entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. It is therefore a decision which is not to be entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person and oneself. Having made this decision, Michael and Gavin may feel justly proud." Gavin and Michael shared a teary-eyed glanced before smiling at each other. The priest spoke again, but neither of the men really paid much attention. "Michael and Gavin come now to be united in marriage," the priest nodded at Michael who glanced at him for a second before he spoke again, "Repeat after me." "I, Michael Jones, take thee Gavin Free, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, for better and for worse, in joy and in sadness, so long as we both shall live." Michael lifted a hand up to wipe a tear from him eye.

The priest turned to Gavin and repeated the same, "I, Gavin Free, take thee Michael Jones, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, for better and for worse, in joy and in sadness, so long as we both shall live." The priest motioned for the rings, which were placed in the hands of Michael and Gavin. "Michael and Gavin wish to exchange rings as symbols of their vows. Repeat after me, Michael." "This is my beloved and this is my friend. With this ring I thee wed and join my life with yours. I do," Michael slipped the gold band onto Gavin's ring finger. "Now repeat after me, Gavin." "This is my beloved and this is my friend. With this ring I thee wed and join my life with yours. I do," Gavin now slipped the gold band he was holding onto Michael's finger. The priest smiled, "Before these loved ones and friends, Gavin and Michael have pledged themselves to each other and have symbolized this by giving and receiving rings. By the authority vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you and Mister and Mister Jones! You may now kiss." Michael smirked, placing his hands on his newly wed husband, pressing their lips together oh-so gently. The room was filled with applause and quiet whistles from friends. They joined hands and walked down the aisle and towards the dining hall. They were followed by their groomsmen, which were followed by the crowd of family and friends. 

 


	13. A Fairy Tale Moment

"No, no okay. Listen. When Michael was little he was the best damn nerd I've ever met-" "Tony oh my god," I let out a chuckle from my seat in the front next to Gavin. "Shh. I'm trying to give a speech here," he chuckled as well before continuing to talk, "He was such a smart guy, always worried about the safety and happiness of others. I'm glad a got a little brother as cool as him. You better be good to him, Gavin. I got my eye on you." Gavin nudged me and chuckled. Tony was the last one to give a speech here so we basically got ready as the music started playing. Everyone got up and started dancing. Gavin stood up and held his hand out to me, "May I have this dance?" I snorted and took his hand, "Yes you may." Gavin chuckled and yanked me to my feet. We stumbled near everyone else and started dancing together. We traded off and danced with our moms a little bit afterwards. Then it just turned into a big messy jump around together. By now, Gavin and I had taken off out suit jackets and had the tossed over the backs of our chairs. He had me in his arms, holding me tight against his chest. It was a fairy tale moment.

"Bye everybody! Thank you all for coming and for all the gifts," I waved to our friends and family as Gavin and I made our way to the car waiting outside. Tony and George had done the honor of stuffing our suitcases into the car before we left. They were going to take all our wedding gifts back to our house so we could relax for once. "We'll see you in two weeks," Gavin waved out the open car window and I put the car in drive and pulled away. Gavin turned to me and chuckled. I glanced at him for a second before returning my gaze to the road, "What are you snickering at?" He shrugged with a smirk present on his lips, "This is the first time we've actually been alone for two days almost." I shrugged, "It sure is." "I still can't believe we booked a place in Bora Bora. On the water," Gavin kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the dashboard. " _You_   booked a place in Bora Bora. I just approved it," I smirked. "So what? We're going to take the plane in our suits?" Gavin questioned. "I mean- We did last time," I hit the edge steering wheel when I realized what I said. "Last t- Oh," Gavin placed a hand on my shoulder.

Gavin and I dragged our suitcases into the airport, our planes tickets in our hands since we printed them there. Our flight was called only thirty minutes after we arrived so we boarded the plane. I got the window seat this time. "Bora Bora, here we come," Gavin smirked as he whispered to me. I smiled back and jokingly rolled my eyes. The plane was taking off now. "Hey look what I brought," Gavin tossed a neck pillow in my lap. I picked it up and poked it, "I'm taking this." He shrugged, "I bought it for you." I wrapped the pillow around my neck and positioned myself so I was resting on Gavin shoulder. He was resting his head on the top of mine. I spun my newly received wedding band around my finger and smiled. Gavin shuffled a bit so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders. The plane was dark and so was the sky. Most everyone was asleep or doing something quiet. "You mean everything to me," I whispered to Gavin, thinking he was asleep as well. He kissed the top of my head, "You mean even more to me."  
  



	14. Complementary Champagne

Bora Bora is five hours behind Austin so the sleep we got on the plane helped us out. It would be about midnight back home right now, meaning it was only seven here. We just got off the plane and went to retrieve our suitcases. Gavin had to drag me to the tiny Apple Bee's in the airport before we went to our odd hotel room. We finished eating and headed off to the bungalow suite Gavin rented for us. The sky was beautiful, the sun was setting over the water as we pulled up to the main building. The lady gave us a key and showed us where to go. We walked down the boardwalk that stood over the beautiful blue water and reached our bungalow. Gavin unlocked the door and we stepped inside, too mesmerized by the views through the window to look down at the glass on the floor giving us a view of the water. Gavin stepped out in front of me and I looked down. "Gavin watch out! You're gonna fall in!" I chuckled and pointed at his feet. Gavin jumped up and stumbled back. He frowned at me, "Not funny!" I started walking towards the couch, chuckling to myself, "Pretty funny." Gavin placed our bags near the wall and admired the space with me.

The small living room, complete with a television was basically the front entrance, combined with a bed on the other side of the room. The kitchen was behind this with french doors leading out to a patio with a complete water view. I'd say it was a million dollar view. Gavin walked around, but stopped when he reached the fridge and opened it, "I can't believe it." I leaned towards him, "What?" Gavin pulled a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and smirked at me, "It's a complementary drink!" I gave him an odd look, "Are you sure it's complementary?" He nodded and handed me a note. 'Congratulations on becoming newly weds! Here's a bottle on the house,' the note read. I smirked and handed it back to him, "Let's pop it!" I stood up and took the bottle from him. He stood back a bit while I popped the cork from the bottle. I rushed it over to the sink and let it foam up while Gavin cheered and got us glasses. I poured some champagne in both of the glasses and sat it back in the fridge. Gavin handed me my glass and we clinked them together. "To us," I smirked. "To a marriage to last," Gavin smirked back. We both took a sip of our drinks. By the time we realized we were drunk, we were already shirtless.

I woke up late a little later than what I expected yet Gavin was still sleeping. My head felt like it was being inflated with air. I made myself a cup of coffee and put on tea for Gavin because it apparently soothes his headaches quicker. The breakfast bar closed in a few hours so I decided to wake Gavin up so we could go eat. I walked up to the bed and pecked his nose, "Wake up." He swatted lightly at the air and groaned. I went over and poured him a cup of tea before returning and waving it in from of him. Gavin blinked his eyes open and sat up. He had bed head, but it looked adorable. He took the mug from me and held it close to his face. "It's hot," I warned him, pulling myself into the bed with my coffee. He took a sip of it anyways, but it was small enough that we wouldn't get burned by the hot liquid. I took a sip of my coffee seeing as it was cooled down enough by now. The view outside the window was mesmerizing, not to mention the view right next to me. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of Gavin while he wasn't expecting it. He shot me a funny look, "What was that about?" I just smiled and shrugged.

When we finished our drinks, we got dressed and made our way to the main building to get a small breakfast. There were so many choices so we decided to share whatever the special was.  The waitress recommended us places to go to once we finished eating. We just decided we wanted to lounge in the small pool on the deck of our room. So that's what we did. We walked back to our bungalow, changed into our swim trunks, and relaxed in the pool for a few hours. Gavin sat next to me and we watched the sunset together. "I still can't believe it," Gavin leaned his head on my shoulder. "Guess who's gotta head to the county's office when we get back," I chuckled. Gavin pushed himself off me with wide eyes, "Tell me you didn't get a ticket." I rolled my eyes at him, "No! You have to change your name, dingbat." Gavin mouthed 'oh' and chuckled, as did I, before leaning back on my shoulder. "I love you Michael," he sighed out. "I love you two Gavin."

We eventually got out of the pool and changed into some dry clothes. "Mind if we go on a walk down the beach?" Gavin nudged me in the arm while I was drinking a glass of water. I shrugged and finished the glass of water right before Gavin dragged me out the door and down the boardwalk. "It's so nice out today," I smiled up at the sky. Gavin nodded and made a sound like he was agreeing with me. "We should take a picture," I snickered at Gavin. His eyes lit up, "We should!" My eyes went wide, "I was kidding!" He punched me in the arm lightly, "We should do it! So we can remember this when we're older." I rubbed my arm and shrugged. Gavin pointed to a lady walking over to where we were standing, "She could take it for us." The lady walked over to us with a smile on our face as Gavin slipped his hand into mine. "Are you two on your honeymoon?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the right. "Yeah, day two," I answered. "Aww how cute! Congratulations." "Thank you!" Gavin chirped. "My name's Callie," she held out her hand and I shook it, as did Gavin. "I'm Michael and this is Gavin," I introduced us. 

"You wouldn't mind taking a picture of us would you?" Gavin asked, holding his phone out. Callie politely took Gavin's phone, "Not at all!" Gavin jumped in the air and I caught him and shot him a look. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around my neck. I smiled as well, a real genuine smile, as I waited for the flashed of light. Callie handed Gavin his phone back, "That was so cute." "Thanks for taking that for us," I smiled, peaking at the picture on his phone. We heard a man calling for Callie. She turned around to see who it was before looking back at us, "Sorry boys! That's my brother calling me. We're on a family vacation. Nice meeting you!" Gavin and I waved at her, "Bye Callie! Have a nice trip." "To you as well," she smiled one last time before rushing off to where her brother was calling her from. Gavin wrapped himself around my arm, "Well she sure was nice." I nodded, "Yeah, she was." "Want to head back?" He tilted his head at me. "Sure. It's getting pretty dark," I answered, walking towards our place. 

 


	15. Your Captain Speaking?

Two weeks later and Gavin and I had done just about all there is to do in Bora Bora. Now we were just packing up to go home. "We have absolutely everything right? Even the souvenirs?" Gavin nudged me in the arm and I nodded. "For the fiftieth time Gav, we have everything," I rolled my eyes and zipped up the suitcase. We had a taxi waiting outside for us that just arrived so Gavin and I dragged all our luggage to it. "Where to?" The driver asked, peeking at us in the rear view mirror. "The airport please," Gavin flashed him a smile. The driver started off towards the airport as Gavin and I sat back and relaxed. I snapped a picture of Gavin in my phone because he looked sleepy and beautiful. He gave me a funny look at I just chuckled. I uploaded the picture to Twitter and captioned it 'End of our honeymoon, had such a wonderful time with a wonderful boi.' Gavin's phone dinged and he checked the notification. His brows furrowed and he glared at me, "I look so bad here!" I swatted the air in front of him and snickered. He pouted at me and I just smirked at him.

"No, no. Michael I swore it was this gate!" Gavin shook the paper in front of my face. I groaned and took the paper from him. "Gavin, this says Gate B!! We're at Gate D," I rolled my eyes. "Let's get a move on Mister-Right," he snapped at me. I dragged him behind me as we rushed to the other gate in hopes that Gavin fucked up at the perfect time for us to board the plane. I tripped over Gavin's foot, falling right on my face and probably scrapping it on the carpet. "Are you o-" "Come on, we aren't missing this flight," I grabbed his hand again and pulled him behind me. We managed to reach the gate right before they were closing it and got to our seats just in time. Gavin sighed and brought his hand up to my cheek, "Love, your face is starting to bleed." "I'm fine babe," I gave him a small smile. Gavin snuggled up against my shoulder as the plane took off. Gavin turned on the silly television built into the back of the seat in front of him. He pulled in the headphones and turned on a movie. I put in my earbuds and hit play on the playlist on my phone, trying to catch some sleep.

I woke up to Gavin's almost loud snorting laugh he makes that only I've ever heard, followed by a really loud gasp. I pulled out my earbuds and tilted my head at him. He hit pause on his movie and turned to me with a fake sad face. "What movie did you watch?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He leaned over to me and whispered, "It was a plane crash one. I put it on by accident." I chuckled. He lightly punched me in the shoulder and harshly whispered, "What if our plane crashes?" "It's a one in a million chance, Gavvers," I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and went to lean on my shoulder, probably to get some sleep. The plane shook and my gaze immediately went to look out the window. "Micoo you better be right or so help me-" "Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some minor technical issues. Please make sure all seatbelts are fashioned and brace yourselves for an emergency landing," Gavin was interrupted by the scratchy voice on the intercom, which was followed by light, angry whispers throughout the plane. I shot Gavin a worried look that he returned. The flight attendants sat down in their specific seat and fastened their seatbelts. Gavin slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.

I heard a shout from the cockpit and saw the frantic chatter of the flight attendants. One, the brunette, snatched the phone to make an announcement. She explained to us the safety procedures and how to brace ourselves. I stared out the window and watched as the plane darted towards the ground. "We aren't crashing, we're just landing fast. We aren't crashing, we're just landing fast," Gavin was repeating to himself. I turned to him, "Gav. Hey, look at me." He turned and faced me with wide eyes. "If we were crashing, they would put down the air masks. We're going to be fine, okay? I love you Gavin," I reassured him with a smile. He nodded, "I love you too Michael." I twisted my wedding band around my finger with my thumb. As I looked up, the air masks fell down and the flight attendants began to show us how to use them. My heart started beating too fast for a normal human. I put on my air mask and Gavin put on his. We shared a caring glance before there was another shake throughout the plane and everything went black.


	16. Doctor Jones

I woke up to a light breeze, a killer headache, and basically a whole body ache. I didn't want to open my eyes because they were hurting too. I reached my left hand up to my face to push my hair back. What the hell happened to me? I decided to open my eyes and look around. I felt nauseous at the site. We were on an island, half the plane has exploded and mostly everyone was dead. I had a shard of something, probably metal, lodged into my thigh. I couldn't feel it, which I was guessing was extremely bad. I looked to my left, bracing myself to see him gone. To my relief, he didn't look too damaged. His face had a couple of scrapes while his right forearm had a deep cut. I removed my hand from his and tried to move myself so I could try and wake him. I shook his shoulders, "Gavin, come on babe. Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up. Gavin David Free wake the fuck up." He started coughing and opened his eyes, "Wh-" "Gavin! OH my god," I took a deep breath. "Michael, what happened? Where are we?" "We're on some island babe, the stupid plane crashed and we survived. We made it," I started crying and I couldn't tell you why.

Gavin started gagging when he looked at my leg. He really didn't like blood. I had ripped off a cloth and wrapped it tightly above the cut on my thigh and bit down on Gavin's jacket he kindly offered to me. I braced myself and yanked out the shard of metal. "Ah fuck!" I groaned, throwing it aside. I wrapped another ripped piece of cloth around the cut this time and handed the jacket back to Gavin. He honestly looked like he'd been through hell and he had a reason. "Did anyone else make it?" He asked bluntly. I undid the seatbelt that hilariously stayed on me. I stood up, balancing myself on the back of the chair in front my me. The back half of the plane, the one we were on, was beached on the sand, slightly elevated towards the very back. The sight was horrendous. There were passenger's still in their seats, some not even. As far as I saw, most were dead. I grimaced at the sight. I turned back to Gavin and shook my head. His eyes went wide and he was almost in tears. I heard something to my left, it sounded faintly of someone crying. "Gav did you hear that?" Gavin nodded his head, "Should we check it out?" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. He undid his seatbelt and followed me, helping me stay upright while I walked. We followed the faint cries off the plane.

We reached the epicenter of the sound. It was a girl sitting down next to a younger man, his side impaled with a shard of metal. "Oh god," I choked out. Gavin put a hand on the girl's shoulder and she looked up at us. I recognized her as Callie from that night on the beach and I was guessing this was one of her family members. "H-He's dead. My dad's dead, my mother's dead, and now my brother's gone," she looked back down and held her head in her hands. Gavin's phone buzzed and we all shot him a look. He yanked it out of his pocket, removing his hand from me, and checked it. "I actually have service!" Gavin shouted. I punched him in the arm, "Call for help asshole!" Callie slowly stood up and wiped her eyes. Gavin handed me off to her and held his phone out, dialing something. Callie used her free hand wipe her eyes. "Hey it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get home and be heroes," I said to her in my most calming voice. She sniffled and looked at the ground, "But what's the point? My family is gone." I rubbed her shoulder with my left hand, "I know, I'm sorry, but look. Gav's gonna get us help and we're gonna go home so soon."

Gavin actually got in contact with some sort of help and they were going to track our coordinates. His phone ended up dying halfway through, but at least they knew we needed help. I kept gazing down to Callie's poor brother, but realized the metal shard wasn't anywhere near any major organs. I removed myself from Callie's side and limped over to him, sitting down as carefully as I could, pressing my fingers to his neck. He had a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Callie, he's not dead," I exclaimed, looking up at her. Her eyes went wide, "Help him!" I nodded and examined the impalement. If we pulled out the metal shard, he wouldn't bleed out. "Gavin go find me something I can fix this up with. Callie um- go scavenge the plane and see if you can find water," I ordered the two. They nodded and ran off. Gavin came back first, having found the first aid kit. I used it to help remove the metal then stitch it up and bandage it. Callie's brother started waking up when she gave him some water. Gavin and I gave them some space and went to look around. "I can't believe we survived a plan crash- And you saved someone's life!" Gavin nudged me. "I'm just glad that nothing bad happened to you," I sighed out, squeezing him closer to me.

"We are going to have some story to tell," Callie's brother, who I learned his name was Nick, let out a small laugh. "One hell of a story," I chuckled. "Hey uh- thanks for saving me," Nick flashed me a smile. "It was really much," I shrugged. Gavin nudged me, "You were awesome. Not even counting your leg and my arm." I looked around. There were twenty-seven people on that plane, but only four survived. _What were the odds?_ Callie was sleeping on a blanket we found and Gavin was falling asleep on my shoulder. "Well I'm gonna try and sleep. You should too bud," Nick yawned out, laying down on 'his' blanket next to Callie. I nodded and laid back, laying Gavin down next to me. I kissed his forehead and held him as close to me as possible, "I love you Gavin. Please don't leave me." He moved himself on his side and rested his arm lightly across my chest, "I love you too, Mikey." I rested my right arm on my forehead and stared up at the sky. _Why do all the bad situations always hit us_?


	17. I See A Sea

"We're never getting home. We're going to be stuck on this fucking island with a hundred dead people for the rest of our lives," I shouted, pounding my fist into the stand under me. "Bloody hell, Michael! Stop saying that," Gavin groaned from next to me. "You boys stop bickering, you're making my wound ache," Nick sighed, sitting up and leaning on a tree. I pushed myself to my feet. "Where are you going?" Callie asked, sounding terrified. "On a walk," I sassed. I turned around and started limping away. "Michael come back," Gavin whined. I ignored him and kept walking. We had been on this damn island for over two months, not like I was counting anyways. I stared out to the endless ocean and stopped walking. I saw something out in the water, but hell if I could tell what it was. My glasses got demolished in the crash, along with my phone, and everything else really. Gavin rushed over to my side, "I'm sorry I snippy at you, love. I didn't mean it I-" "Shhh," I put my finger up to his lips harshly. He pouted at me, "Don't shush me in the middle of an a-" "Gavin shut up and look," I sternly pointed out towards the fuzzy black thing far out in the water. "Michael! That's a boat! Come on let's get the others," Gavin's eyes went wide.

Gavin made me get on his back and piggybacked me to the other two. "Guys! We saw a ship!" He shouted like a little kid. I swear I've never seen two injured people jump to their feet faster than Callie and Nick just did. "Callie go get the stick," Nick ordered. She nodded and grabbed the stick we deemed as the 'signal stick' as Nick lit the end on fire. He grabbed it from her and waved it as high as he could. I heard the horn of the boat go off and I cheered, tossing my fist in the air. "Over here!" Callie shouted. The boat took a turn and looked like it was heading for us. I took this time to look at everyone. Nick had dirt all over himself, his wound slightly healing, but a couple of bruises and scratches forming. Callie's pretty hair was messy and tangled. She had dirt smudged on her round face and a cut right below her eye, a giant gash on her lower left leg. Gavin had that deep cut on his left arm and a small scratch across his forehead. He also had dirt all over him and in his already messy hair. My leg was going numb from the pressure I had on it and it was probably infected. I had a gash on my arm from trying to get a coconut ass a tree and dirt smudges on my face. There was bruises forming all down my right arm as well.

The ship made it's way to us, anchoring where it could. We rushed out into the water as crew members tossed down a ladder for us to climb up. We sent Callie first, then me, then Nick, and lastly Gavin. "What the hell where you guys doing out here?" The captain asked. "Plane crash, we were the only ones to survive," Nick explained. A crew member, a woman with jet black hair, came over to us with blankets and food. "Thank you so much," we all almost said in unison. "How long were you there?" The crew member asked. "Two months," I answered, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. "That must've been utter hell," the woman said, "My name is Casey Johnson and this is our Captain, Johnny Daren." The four of us shook hands with both of them. "Thank you so much for saving us. Who knows how long it would've been until we could reach home again," Gavin smiled at the two. "Anything to help. Where you four going?" "Austin," I answer for Gavin and I. "San Francisco," Callie added for her and her brother. "Oh wow, how's you get stuck on that sucker?" Captain Daren asked us, steering the ship to the right. Nick spoke up, "We went on a family trip to Bora Bora." Callie nodded sadly. "Where's the-" Casey stopped mid-sentence realizing the answer to her question, "Sorry for your loss." She turned to us with a more hopeful look. "Honeymoon in Bora Bora," Gavin answered. "Oh, congratulations then!" She smiled. Everyone clapped for us. "Thanks," I smiled slightly. "Hey so we got a guy who can check out those wounds of yours," Casey motioned for us to follow. I leaned on Gavin while we walked.

We went down to the lower level into a brightly lit room with two beds covered in white sheets. "Hey Doc. Here are the strangers for ya to check up," Casey pointed her thumb towards us. The doctor stood up, wearing a uniform slightly like Casey's, and pushed up his glasses. "Who's got the worst injury?" He asked, glancing at all of us. Casey left the room after her Walkie-Talkie went off. Everyone pushed me towards the bed closet to Doc then put Nick in the bed next to me. "Looks like yer leg needs to be amputated," Doc said with the most serious tone. "WHAT," I shouted, Gavin coming over and squeezing my hand. Doc started laughing, "I'm just pulling yer leg son. I can just stitch it up all you'll be fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "That is not a funny joke Doc," Gavin let go of my hand and crossed his arms. "Well we gotta have some sort of fun out here," Doc smirked at Gavin and I. He stitched up my leg and gave me a cane, a fucking cane, to walk with so the stitches wouldn't pop. Then he stitched up Nick and cleaned Gavin and Callie's cuts. Then he sent us off with Casey again to somewhere where we could lay down.


	18. Private Pilot

The captain had dropped us off at the nearest port, paying for our trip back home. "Now, are you four absolutely sure that you want to take a plane? We aren't rushing you," he asked of for the fifth time. "Of course Captain. We'd rather be home quickly than drive all that way," Callie answered, Nick nodding in agreement behind her. The captain handed them plane tickets he had printed just now. They got into their cab to go to the airport. "How about you boys? You've got a long flight," he said as he turned to us. "We'll be fine, sir," Gavin smiled. I nodded, "Thank you for all of this Cap'n." Captain Daren handed us our tickets and sent us off with a salute. We saluted back to him before heading off. We got into our cab, the driver already knowing where to take us. I had to squint my eyes to read the road signs. Gavin noticed and grabbed my hand, "It's been so long since we've been in a car, Micoo." "I can't read," I blurted out. "Huh?" "I can't read the signs, it's all weird," I shrugged and looked at Gavin. "Oh. Um. Well we'll be home soon, love," he smiled slightly at me. I nodded and smiled back. 

Sure enough, we were at the airport waiting for our flight. The crew on the ship had found us clean clothes before we left. Gavin was sitting across from me staring at the ceiling. I stretched my leg out, really wishing I had money for a snack. Our flight was called and I looked at Gavin, almost terrified to board it. He look at me with the same expression. I stood up as he did. We walked over to the gate and handed the lady our tickets. She smiled at us and handed our tickets back. We boarded the plane and were immediately stunned by the inside. It was a private jet. _Why was a private jet taking us home?_   The inside looked a lot like the planes in that video game, what was it, Grand Theft Auto. You could see the cockpit and the pilot just smiled back at us, "Courtesy of the U.S. Coast Guard." Gavin and I eyed each other as the pilot turned around. When we faced the actual seating area of the plane, a woman in a coast guard uniform stood up. She stuck her hand out towards us. I shook her hand first and was followed by Gavin shaking her hand. 

"I am Sabrina Cowen. On behalf of the entire United States Coast Guard I am here to formally apologize," she gave a soft smile. "Oh um- Thank you, Miss Cowen," Gavin gave a smile back. "Oh, you can call me Sabrina." I smiled at her. "Please, have a seat. I hope it's not too much to be bringing you on a plane again," Sabrina sat down as Gavin and I did. "Oh no, it's perfectly alright," Gavin answered for me. I felt disrespectful for not talking back to her, but for some reason I just couldn't get words out. She called over the only flight attendant on the plane, "How about a round for these two?" The flight attendant nodded and walked away again. "You two drink right?" Sabrina asked us. We both nodded. "Oh good! It'd be best to loosen up a bit, get your mind off everything," she added. "Do you mind telling us what we missed?" Gavin asked her, smiling at the flight attendant as she came by and gave all three of us a drink. "Oh, yes. You've missed a lot. Mr. Free, your family hasn't heard about the incident yet. It hasn't been on the news there. Mr. Jones, your family has been calling nonstop, you should call them on that phone next to you. As for your job, it's been stable," Sabrina explained in a monotone voice. 

I had called my family over the phone on the plane and talked to all of them. Gavin called our friends at the office for us. Geoff was going to pick us up from the airport back home. I couldn't talk the whole flight home and I was guessing it was out of fear. When we got off the plane and arrived at the airport, there was a sea of news reporters shouting at us. Sabrina helped lead us through, ignoring all the cameras and microphones being shoved into our faces. She got us safely out to a room in the back of the airport that was free of anyone. "You two stay here, alright? I'll go find Geoff," Sabrina nodded at us before walking back out into the crowd. "Can you believe how many people were out there?! It's a bloody mob," Gavin turned to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but the door was opened and muffled curse words were heard. I saw Geoff and Sabrina appear, shutting the door behind them. Geoff turned to us, tears immediately filled his eyes, "You boys scared me half to death!" He walked over to us and pulled in into an aggressively comforting hug. "I missed you Geoff," I managed to get out. Gavin's eyes widen, "Micoo! You spoke!" 

 


	19. Realization Hit Me Like A Train

  
We managed to sneak out of the airport and out to Geoff's car without being seen. Gavin sat in the front and I sat in the back. No one really said much the whole ride. "I'm taking you guys back to your place," Geoff noted. "Sounds alright," Gavin said before turning around to me, "I bet you'd like to take a shower, right?" I nodded which made Gavin chuckled. "We're here guys. Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?" Geoff asked us as he pulled his car into our driveway. "If you'd like," Gavin answered him. We all got out of the car, Geoff getting out his spare key and opening the door for us. The house was exactly like we had left it before the wedding. Geoff sat down on the couch and waited for the two of us to get cleaned up. Gavin took the guest shower after telling me to use our shower. I had to manage a way to keep my stitches from getting busted open by the water. I eventually came up with a way and got myself cleaned off. The cuts stung from the contact with the water. It wasn't anything I haven't felt before though.

"So how about I bring you guys over and have Griffon cook you a good meal?" Geoff gave us a comforting 'dad' smile. "I could go for some real food," I squeaked out. Gavin started chuckling and I glared at him. "What?" My voice came out croaky because I haven't used it in so long. "You sound like a child," Gavin snorted. Geoff started laughing too and sure enough, I joined it. It felt good to laugh. Geoff stood up, "Come on guys, let's go eat." Gavin slipped his arm around my waist. He sat in the back with me this time, snuggling up to me. "I'm so glad that we're here right now," he whispered to me. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Gavin stuck his hand out further in his lap and spun his wedding band around his finger. His looked brand new, shining as the sun hit it through the car window. I felt like a child going to meet unknown relatives for the first time. Quiet and slightly scared. I couldn't tell you why I was scared.

When we got back to Geoff's house, the girls just about broke into tears. Millie went straight up to Gavin and he lifted her up. I couldn't sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye. Griffin came over to me and smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder, before waking me in the arm with the towel in her other hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I held my arm and glared at her. I heard Geoff, Millie, and Gavin hold back their laughter. Griffin went over and hit Gavin as well, "That's for scaring the hell out of us!" Gavin had put Millie down by now. I looked back at Gavin and stuck my tongue out at him. "Who all found out?" Gavin asked. "Everyone. It was all over the news that it crashed and then earlier when you got to the airport," Geoff explained. "Alright enough chitchat, let's eat!" Griffin called and started towards the kitchen. "Oh wow, that smells amazing," I said as I breathed in the aroma that filled the kitchen. "It's chicken and twice-baked potatoes, nothing big," Griffin smiled at us. I turned to look at Gavin who was crouched down to the floor talking to Millie.

Gavin and I, after the heavy begging of the Ramsey's, went back to our home. Geoff had left an hour ago from dropping us off, yet Gavin and I couldn't bring ourselves to go back inside. "I have the keys," I lifted them up towards Gavin. He carefully grabbed them out of my hand and looked at me, "How's your leg?" I looked down at my leg and shrugged, "It's fine. How's your arm?" He looked at his arm and shrugged, "Fine." Gavin stood up and held a hand out to me. I placed mine in his and stood up with his help. He unlocked the front door and we went inside. We changed into pajamas and laid in our bed. We couldn't fall asleep no matter what we tried. Gavin had his arm wrapped around me and was holding me closer than he used to. I could feel him shaking slightly. I turned around to face him and saw that he was crying, "What's wrong?" Gavin looked me in the eyes, "We almost died! I almost lost you. I almost lost the love of my life in an instant and that just bloody hit me." I moved one of my hands up and cupped his cheek, "We didn't baby. We're still here. I'm still here." I couldn't stand this. Gavin looked so small when he cried. I moved my thumbs under his eyes and wiped away his tears. "I love you, Michael. I don't know where I would be without you," he choked out. I planted a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too, Gavin. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."   
  
  



	20. Panic Attack

"Are you sure you boys are ready to go back to work? I'm not rushing you or anything," Geoff reassured us. Gavin and I were standing by the door, completely ready to go. I had a beanie on that Gavin gave to me a while back and he was wearing my hoodie to cover up the gash on his arm. "We're okay Geoff," I smiled slightly at him. "God it's like sending Millie to school all over again," Geoff chuckled. Gavin laughed as well. I grabbed the house keys and stuffed my phone in my pocket. Gavin grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before Geoff shoed us out of the door. I was half limping to his car, trying not to put pressure on my leg in case the stitches popped. "Are you sure you don't want crutches or something?" Gavin nudged me in the arm with his elbow. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit," I smiled at him and got into the backseat of Geoff's car. Gavin got in the passenger's seat and Geoff, of course, got into the driver's seat. "We can still go home anytime. Keep that in mind," Geoff added as he backed out of the driveway. Gavin pat his shoulder, "We'll be fine, _dad_."

I clung to Gavin once we got out of Geoff's car and started heading towards the office. I intertwined my fingers with his and walked really close to him. He clung to me as much as I did him. "I love you Gav." "I love you too, Micoo." Geoff went in ahead of us and we trailed behind. As soon as we walked into the building, we were stopped by all of our coworkers in awe that we were standing before them. "Uh, Geoff.. Did you not tell them that we were okay?" Gavin slowly looked over at Geoff, who was rubbing his neck and shrugging. Gavin and I just waved at everyone before walking into the Achievement Hunter office. "Am I high or something?!?" Jeremy shouted when he saw us. "Nope, we're really here," I answered his rhetorical question. "But the crash!" Jack shouted this time. "That must have been horrible," Ryan sympathized. Gavin and I both nodded. Before we could even take another step, everyone in the room pulled us into a group hug. Jack accidentally hit my leg, right where the cut was. I yelped and fell back on Gavin. He caught me, almost falling back himself. The guys held their hands up and Jack started apologizing, "Sorry, sorry! Did I step on your foot or something?!"

Gavin helped me into my seat and I shook my head. "I fucked my leg up and you bumped it. It's fine, though," I explained. "Sorry Michael. I didn't know," Jack apologized again. "It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore," I reassured him. Gavin sat down in his seat after everyone went back to their desks. He turned my chair around to face him and whispered to me, "We need to get it checked out, love." I nodded and whispered back, "I know. We just can't afford it now." The door of the office opened and I saw Steffie and Mica walk in. "Shit, man! When did you guys get here?" Mica shouted. Gavin and I shared a look of nervousness. Steffie nudged her in the arm and whispered something I could sort of make out, "Give them some space. They were in a plane crash." They walked over and gave us hugs. Mica sat down in the couch next to the door and Steffie stayed standing. "I'm so glad you two are okay. Mica's done a good job of filling in for you," she smiled at us before walking back out. I leaned back in my chair and fixed my beanie. I was extremely overwhelmed from everything happening so quickly.

My breathing started to get fast and shallow. "I'm uh- I'm going to step outside. I'll be right b-back," I told Gavin before pushing myself out of the chair and finding an empty hallway. When I saw that no one was around, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Deep breaths, Michael," I told myself a couple of times. I took a couple deep breaths, my arms crossed and my fingers gripping my shoulders hard, my knees held close to my chest. _You're just faking it, you aren't even having a panic attack._ I took off my beanie and ran a hand through my hair. I could never get myself to calm down quickly enough before I started crying. I got caught by Jeremy walking by. His eyes widen when he saw tears in my eyes and he rushed over to me, "Michael! What's wrong?" I tried to keep my breathing calm and wiped my tears, "N-nothing. I'm fine." Jeremy sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Breathe in through your nose and count to ten. Then breathe out through your mouth while counting to ten as well." I did as he said a couple of times and started to feel a bit better.

"Better?" Jeremy asked me, a comforting smile plastered on his face. "Yeah," I smiled back at him. "How about we head back to the office, huh? Gavin's worried about you," he stood up, holding out a hand to help me. I stood up with his help and walked with him. "Panic attack right?" Jeremy asked me. I nodded, "How'd you know?" He shrugged, "I've had my fair share." Jeremy punched in the code for the door and held it open for me. I lightly smiled at him and went to my desk, sitting down. The other guys were in the middle of filming so they didn't pay much attention to Jeremy and I when we walked in. Gavin put a hand over his mic and leaned over to me, asking if I was alright in a hushed tone. I nodded and he smiled at me, going back to the video. I leaned over to him and turned his face towards mine. I just gave him a quick kiss before letting him return to his game. "Hey Trevor, leave that in," Geoff chuckled. Gavin smirked at me before looking back to the camera. "I love you Micoo." "I love you too Gavvy."


	21. Bones

"Love, please stop going off like that and not telling me about things," Gavin spoke softly to me during our lunch break, which we were taking outside. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to get you worried," I said back, taking a bite of the sub I ordered. Gavin took the last bite of his sub and stared up at the sky. He look like he was deep in thought. I finished my sub and stared at him, "What are you thinking about?" "I'll never understand you," Gavin spoke, but didn't look at me. "Is that bad?" I asked, turning my attention to the ground now. I could feel him turn to look at me, but I didn't look back. "I will never know what's behind your skull and that's bad to me. I can't help you if you don't let me in," he said in the most monotone voice he could pull off. "Oh," was all I managed to get out. Gavin sighed, "We got married, for in a plane crash, and stranded on a bloody island together. Yet, I don't know how you are feeling." I looked at him now, not sure of how to react. "You're doing it," he sighed again. "Doing what?" I asked. "Giving me that blank stare," he answered. "Gavin I- I just- fuck, listen to me. I don't want to tell you what I'm thinking because I don't even know what I'm thinking. My brain went emotionless after that crash and I don't know how to explain it to you, but I just can't," I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asked, standing up behind me. "On a walk," I said, starting off towards the parking lot. My leg started aching really bad, but I wasn't about to let Gavin see so I kept walking. I got about halfway through the parking lot when my leg cramped up and I tumbled onto the concrete. I tried catching myself with my hands, cutting them in the process, as well as scratching my right elbow. Of course, Gavin came rushing over to kneel down beside me. "Are you alright?!" He helped me sit up in a frantic way. I winced at him moving me, but looked at him, "I'm fine, Gav." He gave me that I-know-you-are-lying look before getting on his feet to help me up. I carefully took his hand and let him pull me towards him. Gavin wrapped his arm around my waist and I did the same to him. "Let's get you cleaned up and we'll see what we can do about that leg, okay?" I nodded, "Okay." I put most of my weight onto Gavin because I didn't want to hurt my leg more, but I tried to be careful not to get blood on his clothes. 

We eventually made it back into the building, stopping by the restroom so I could wash my cuts off. Gavin helped me walk back to the office where all the guys immediately got worried. "Shit man. What happened?" Jeremy asked first. "I fell," I answered. Gavin sat me down in my chair and I leaned back. "We gotta put you in a bubble or something," Jack chuckled. I chuckled too, "I'd probably pop it." Gavin walked towards the back of the room to grab his drink. As he was walking, he tripped over a wire and fell down. He got up almost immediately and brushed himself off. He quickly grabbed his drink and came back to his desk while everyone in the room stifled a laugh. "We'll put you both in a goddamn bubble then," Geoff said, a smirk present on his face. Gavin rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out at Geoff. "So who's read to film?" Jack interrupted. Everyone cheered, but groaned slightly. Yet we still turned on our monitors and loaded whatever game we were scheduled to. I made myself comfortable in my chair and put on my headphones. We were going to do face cameras this time so I adjusted my hair a bit.

Gavin told Geoff what happened outside with my leg. That only made Geoff take me straight to the doctor. We waited an hour or two until there was a doctor available. Gavin stayed with me while Geoff stayed in the waiting room. Doctor Roberts examined my leg and even called for an x-ray. Gavin was sitting in the only chair in the room besides the one I was on. The door opened and Gavin and I shot our attention towards it. The doctor walked in, a clipboard and pen in hand. "So Michael. We got back the x-rays," he said, walking up to me. "Good or bad?" I asked. Doctor Roberts clicked his pen, "It shows as if you have a compound fracture in your femur." "Wot?" Gavin stared at the doctor like he had spoke French. "My leg is broken?!" I half-yelled and stared at the doctor. He just nodded and hung the x-rays so Gavin and I could see it. Doctor Roberts pointed out where the fracture was and explained that the metal shard combined with the pressure of walking caused it to break. "We would like to get you into a cast now. If you'll wait here I will get you a wheelchair," the doctor said before leaving. I looked over at Gavin who went to stand.

Once Doctor Roberts came back with the wheelchair, Gavin helped me into it. Then I was taken down hallway after hallway to a very cold room. I was helped onto a bed and laid back. Gavin stood off to the side and waited. "Alright Michael, we're going to give you medicine to numb your leg while we set it into place and stick a cast on it. We are going to need to remove your jeans if that is okay," the doctor said. "I'll go ask Geoff if he can go get you some sweatpants or something, okay?" Gavin said as he started to walk out. The doctors started to cut up my jeans and cleaned off my leg. They stuck a needled into it, giving me something to numb it. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I could hear all the sounds of the doctor and the nurses buzzing around the room. I tried to picture what they looked like and what they were doing without actually opening my eyes.

 


	22. Nightmares and Lovely Thoughts

Geoff took us home after the cast was finished. It was an uncomfortable one, I'll have to say. It went all the way up to my hip. I had to sit in the backseat because I actually couldn't bend my leg at the knee. Gavin sat in the passenger's seat, staring back at me. "What?" I questioned him. He just shrugged at turned to the front again. "Come on. You keep staring at me. What's up?" Gavin didn't turn around. He didn't even answer my question. "Well here we are guys," Geoff interrupted, pulling into the driveway. Gavin came around and helped me out of the car as Geoff grabbed the crutches, passing them to me. I got as comfortable as I could with them and made my way to the front door. Gavin told Geoff he didn't have to stay. Geoff pulled out of the driveway and Gavin took out the house keys, unlocking the door. He stepped aside to let me in first. I slowly made my way through the door, dreading these damn crutches. Gavin quickly shut the door behind both of us and helped me onto the couch. I propped my casted leg up on the coffee table in front of me. "I'm going to make us a quick dinner, love," Gavin smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek. "It better be quick because I'm starving," I chuckled. Gavin made his way to the kitchen calling back, "Turn on the TV, maybe find us a good movie to watch."

I just put on whatever was the newest movie and relaxed. Gavin walked over with a tray carrying two bowls of what smelled like soup in his arms. "Soup? Really?" I eyed him while grabbing a bowl. Gavin took his bowl and sat the tray on the coffee table. He sat down next to me, "Easiest to make." I hit play on the movie and pulled the bowl closer to me. Gavin snuck a pillow from the couch under my leg that I had propped up on the coffee table. "Thanks," I muttered out. I pulled the warm spoon up to my lips, taking a sip, and repeating. I didn't pay attention to the movie whatsoever. All I could think about was the fact I couldn't do anything now. This goddamn cast is going to take over my life. Gavin would have to take care of me forever. I didn't realized I'd finished my soup so quickly until I heard the spoon clink against the bottom. I sat it down on the coffee table, seeing as I can't even get up to wash it. Gavin finished his only shortly after and went to stick them in the sink. He came back over, sitting closer to me this time. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he snuggled into me.

The movie went off and I felt empty. Gavin helped me get ready for bed before actually helping me into bed. He went into the bathroom to get ready himself. I stared up at the ceiling. "I'm fucking useless," I accidentally said a bit loud. I rolled my eyes at myself and hit myself in the head. I heard the sink shut off and the door open. Gavin walked out in pajamas and turned off the bedroom light. He slid into the bed next to me. Gavin planted a kiss on my cheek as I shut my eyes. "You are not useless," I heard him whisper to me. A faint smile made it's way onto my lips before I drifted off to sleep. My eyes shot open what felt like only several minutes later. All I could see was black and I didn't feel the weight on Gavin's side of the bed or his slightly heavy arm rested on my stomach. A light turned on, bright red rays shining from it. I felt a lump in my chest. I couldn't move. "Stop breathing," a voice growled in the distance, "No one needs you here anymore." I started to breathe a little harder. It's a dream, Michael. Wake up. I could feel a hand moving up to my shoulders, grabbing tight and shaking me. "Wake up, Michael! Wake up!" Another voice snapped.

My eyes shot open for real this time. I felt warm droplets of liquid in my eyes and on my cheeks. The bedroom light was a normal color and Gavin was sitting on top of me, hands on my shoulders. I raised my hand up to my face to wipe the liquid off. I looked up at Gavin who looked more panicked than ever. "Oh Michael," Gavin breathed out, pulling me into a seated position. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around my back and put another on the back of my head. "The things I heard you mumble," Gavin barely whispered out. I hugged him tighter. Gavin pulled away and made me look him in the eyes. "Is that what's going on in your head?" He asked in a hushed voice. I nodded, looking at my hands resting in my lap. "That's why you won't talk to me. You're afraid I'll agree with it," Gavin sounded shocked, "Dammit, Michael. Why would I ever agree with those absurd thoughts? I wouldn't have let you stay over at my house that long ago if I did." "You can't mean that," I mumbled. Gavin's hands moved up to my cheeks, moving my head up so I was looking at him again. He pressed his lips against mine and I felt my heart speed up. Damn this man.

 


	23. Broken Glass, Broken Ass

Gavin and I never fell back asleep. We stayed in bed though, just until around five in the morning. We then figured out some way that I could shower. It took a lot of effort and a giant trash bag taped over my leg, but somehow I took a shower. Gavin had to help me, especially getting me out of the shower. "I can dry myself off if you want to get breakfast," I nudged Gavin in the arm as I sat on the edge of bath tub. Gavin planted a kiss on the top of my head, "Shout if you need me." I smiled at him and waited until he closed the door behind him. I dried myself off as best as I could and somehow managed to put on my clothes. I took the hairdryer to my hair, setting it on the edge of the sink when I was done. I snatched my crutches from off the floor and stood up. I stopped to look in the mirror as I walked towards the door. I look terrible. My hair was a tangled mess, cut shorter than usual at least. My eyes were sunken in and my skin was half a tone lighter. I heard a squawk I recognized from Gavin and the sound of glass shattering. I quickly opened the door and rushed down the hallway, stepping too fast with the crutches and falling right on my ass.

"Jesus Christ! Are you okay?" Gavin rushed over and kneeled by my side . I sat my head down on the floor and closed my eyes, "Oh yeah I'm fantastic." Gavin wrapped one of his hands around my arm and another around my waist. He pulled me into a seated position. I slid my crutches out of the way and looked at Gavin. He looked like he was holding back a laugh. "Go ahead and laugh at me. I'm not hurt," I said and rolled my eyes. Gavin fell back in a fit of laughs, "You just- you just fell! Like you slipped on a bloody banana in a movie!" I cracked a smile and started to laugh with him. "Alright, alright. That's enough. Help me up now," I lifted my arms in the air near Gavin. He stood up and grabbed onto my arms. He slowly lifted me to my feet and then realized our mistake. I put half my body weight onto him and sighed, "Now how the hell do we get the crutches." Gavin pointed at the couch. I nodded and we somehow managed to get me over to the couch. I leaned backwards and rubbed my left elbow. Gavin out the crutches on the coffee table. "What was the glass that broke?" I blurted out. Gavin looked shocked for a minute, "I dropped a glass cup, but I cleaned it up."

"Damn good breakfast, boi," I praised Gavin as I stuffed a piece of the omelet he had made. Gavin had finished his a couple seconds prior. I quickly finished my plate and let Gavin put the plates in the dishwasher. He came back over and sat next to me on the couch. I put an arm around him and he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Geoff's going to be here any moment," Gavin yawned out. "Can you get me my shoes?" I nudged him in the arm.  Gavin nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door and bent down to pick up my right shoe and handed it to me. "I hate this," I accidentally said out loud as I put on my one shoe. "I know, love. I know," Gavin frowned and rubbed my back. The doorbell rang as Gavin jumped to his feet once again and rushed to answer it. He let Geoff inside after a quick greeting. "Hey Michael. You ready to go?" Geoff said to me. I nodded and stuck out my arms. Gavin came over to help me stand up as I stuck the crutches under my arms. Gavin grabbed our jackets off of the back of the couch, along with our phones, and walked over to the door. Geoff grabbed our house key and walked out the front door. I went out after Geoff. Gavin took the key from Geoff and locked the door behind us.

Geoff told a bunch of secret stories about things Gavin did when they lived together to cheer me up. It didn't work completely, but he got a laugh out of me. By the time we got to work, Geoff had told five stories. Gavin came around to my side to help me out of the car. Geoff handed me my crutches and we all headed for the office. Geoff held the door for us. "I have to go to a meeting so have fun," he said sarcastically before rushing off. Gavin and I sat down at our desks. Jeremy poked me in the arm, "Up for a video?" I shrugged, "Depends." Jeremy leaned back in his chair, "VR?" I grabbed my casted leg and held it up at Jeremy, "Wish I could." Jeremy looked down, "Shit yeah. Sorry pal." "It's cool," I said, putting my leg back on the ground. My phone started to ring, an unknown number. I shrugged it off and loaded up my computer. Once my phone stopped ringing, Gavin's started to. I glanced over at him as he answered it and stepped out. I looked over at Jeremy with a questionable look. He just shrugged and went back to his game. I went back to mine as well and waited for my husband to return.

When Gavin returned, he looked like he had gotten news that he inherited millions of dollars. He sat down and scooted closer to me. "What's up, babe?" I questioned him. "That was the mayor calling. He would like us to meet with him tonight," Gavin's lips formed a smile. I furrowed my brows, "What for?" Gavin leaned towards me more, his voice hushed, "He wants to discuss the plane crash and possibly pay for something you would really enjoy." "Gavin," I eyed him. "You'll know tonight," Gavin chuckled. "Asshole," I muttered. "Oh what's that?" He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just swiveled around in his chair and started to play a game. We, and by we I mean Gavin, Jeremy, Jack, and I, ended up filming a Let's Play. Geoff was still in a meeting and Gavin and I had to get home to meet the Mayor soon. I called us a cab to take us home then we quickly changed into somewhat fancy clothing that my cast had to argue with. We got back in the cab and Gavin told the driver where to go.


	24. Thankful For You

  
It's Thanksgiving and Gavin had invited all of our parents. He had pressed himself to cooking everything, only with some help from my mother who came a little early. I had Gavin lift me up on the counter so I could watch. "So Michael, you never told me what happened to your leg," my mom said, checking on the turkey in the oven, "Gavin check on the stuffing, would you dear?" Gavin nodded and checked on the stuffing as Denise asked. "When we got in that plane crash, I got metal stuck in my thigh. Then all the moving around I did caused the bone to fracture," I explained. She placed a hand on my arm and gave me that comforting 'mom' look, "I'm sorry sweetheart. When do you get it off?" I peeked at the calendar Gavin had stuck to the fridge, "Three weeks." Denise nodded, "That's not too bad. Shouldn't you be trying to walk on your leg now, with the cast on? Or are you afraid?" A smirk formed on her face. "My very hard cast is dangerously close to you right now asshole. It would be a shame if I were to move it slightly to the-" I hit her with my cast right in the arm "- left." She frowned and lightly punched me in the arm before returning to cook. "Well, Gavin. You've done a mighty fine job here. Go take a break," my mom smiled at Gavin. "Why thank you Denise," Gavin smiled back.

He came up to me and I scooted more towards the edge of the counter. "Hey babe look, I'm taller than you," I joked. Gavin smirked, "You're such a child." I gasped, "I'm a child?" He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my waist. I rested my arms on his shoulders. We rested our foreheads together. My mom had snuck out of the kitchen, probably to go watch a show or something. Gavin leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. I would never get tired of kissing Gavin. There was a knock on the door and we pulled away. "I'll get it," Gavin said loud enough for Denise to hear. He let my hands fall off his shoulder as he walked towards the door and opened it. I had to lean back on the counter to see the door. "Dad, mum!" Gavin's smile was bright. He stepped out of the way so his parents could come in. "Where's M- Oh there he is. Hello Michael!" Gavin's mom waved to me. I waved back, "Happy Thanksgiving Mr. and Mrs. Free!" Gavin closed the door behind his parents and took their coats. I carefully got myself off the counter and stood on both of my legs for a second. I grabbed my crutches from where the were leaning on the counter and positioned them under my arms.

I made my way to the door to properly greet Gavin's parents, "It's nice to see you guys again." "You too, Michael," his father smiled at me. My mother came up behind me. Gavin and I snuck away while our parents started to talk. "I want to try walking without the crutches," I told Gavin. "Don't stress yourself babe," Gavin said, putting an arm on my shoulder. "We have some time to kill before the food will be ready," I shrugged. "Alright, but I'm not letting you go," Gavin sighed. My mom came over to us, "We're going to watch the game. Do you two want to join?" We shook our heads at the same time. "Maybe in a minute," I said. She smiled, "Alright." I smiled back as she went into the living room. Gavin held onto my waist as I leaned my crutches on the wall. He moved his hands to my arms so I could walk. It surprisingly wasn't too hard. My leg kept shaking, but I was able to walk all the way across the house and back with Gavin's support. We heard clapping and turned to the living room to see our parents clapping for me. My mom smiled, "I knew you could do it." I smiled back and grabbed my crutches again. Gavin placed a hand on my back and rubbed it. He planted a kiss on the top of my head.

Gavin started to set the table. I helped out as much as I could. "Dinner's ready," Gavin called out. Everyone started coming into the dining room. "Oh that smells absolutely divine," Gavin's mother smiled. We all sat down at the round dining room table we owned. Gavin's parents sat together, of course. My mother sat to the right of Gavin's mother. I sat to the right of my mother and Gavin sat next to me. We said a quick prayer, as my family always did when I was little, and dug in. We all told stories about each other or ourselves. It was a really nice Thanksgiving if you were to ask me. Our parents stuck around a little bit longer before going back to their hotels. We had offered out the guest rooms, but no one took up the offer. Gavin and I relaxed on the couch after we cleaned up. We were watching some movie that came on. We had our pajamas on after taking a quick shower. "We never said what we were thankful of," I blurted out. Gavin turned to me, "I'm thankful of my wonderful husband." I smirked, "Hey, you stole mine." Gavin chuckled. "C'mere you," I placed my hand on his cheek and pressed our lips together. Gavin moved one of his hands down to my thigh. I pulled away and eyed him. He just pecked my lips again before turning his gaze to the movie again. I smiled and shook my head before leaning my head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat as much as you like and spend time with those you love. I hope everyone has a nice holiday!


	25. Blood and Bruises

Gavin and I didn't go to work today. We took a day off. Gavin had a slightly aggravated mood to him all morning which put me off. I felt like it was my fault, due to this stupid useless leg I had. I was supposed to get the cast removed today. Geoff was going to come pick us up when it was time to go. I was sitting on the couch while Gavin was cleaning the house. _I'm so fucking useless. I can't even get off the couch anymore._ "I'm going to go clean up outside, pick up leaves, and what-not," Gavin called from the back door. "Okay," I called back and watched as he shut the door behind him. _Go cut yourself you useless fag._ I shudder at the thought. I haven't done something like that in a while. I pulled up my sleeves and looked at my arms. The scars were almost comforting. A milestone. I heard Gavin grunting and I knew one wouldn't hurt. I pushed myself off the couch and grabbed my crutches. I managed to get into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned for that old contact box that I never really threw away. I opened it up and breathed in. I placed the blade on my skin and dug into it, pulling it across. Twice, I did it twice.

The old feeling was nice. I could feel my thoughts leak out with the blood into the sink. I watched the red liquid drip down. I turned on the water and placed my arm under it. The water stung and I clenched my fist. I heard the backdoor open and I shut off the water. I pulled my sleeve down and went back out into the living room after making sure there was no evidence. Gavin was answering the front door and greeting Geoff. "Hey, are you ready?" Gavin asked me. I nodded and made my way to the door. I slid into the backseat of Geoff's car. Gavin got into the front seat. Geoff started to head off, "You excited to get that thing off?" I nodded, "Yeah. Can't wait." My voice came out dull. I could hear Gavin sigh. The air in the car got stiff. I looked out the window and tried to shut down my brain. The ride was shorter than I expected. Geoff was helping me out of the car. The three of us walked into the building and were met by a doctor. "Ah, Mr. Jones, follow me," Doctor Roberts said. Geoff and Gavin stayed behind as I went in. Roberts took me into a room and sat me down on the bed, "I'm just going to use this portable x-ray on your leg before we remove the cast." I nodded and watched him x-ray my leg.

"Everything looks good! Let me just grab my saw and we'll tear that thing off," Roberts said, going into the cabinets next to us and searching for the saw. He stuck a small wooden stick into the bottom of my cast and started to use the electric saw on the plaster. The saw was loud. I watched as the doctor took the saw all the way up to the top of my cast before pulling my leg out of it. It was awfully bruised around the wounded area. "The bruising is perfectly normal. I'll just apply some medicine to it and wrap it up." After wrapping up my leg, Roberts prescribed me some pain medication and sent me on my way. He told me to stay on the crutches for the rest of the week to get my leg used to not having the cast anymore. I kept the crutches under my arms and made my way out into the waiting room. Gavin and Geoff stood up and we all walked to Geoff's car. "The doctor said I had to keep up with the crutches until the end of the week. He gave me pain meds too," I explained in the car. Gavin was now sitting in the back with me. Geoff stopped by the pharmacy to fill out the prescription before taking us home.

I stayed on the couch again, staring at the black screen of our TV. Gavin was ordering pizza in the kitchen. I sighed and rested my arm on the back of the couch. The fabric of my jacket stung my cuts. I retracted my arm with a loud 'ouch.' I could feel Gavin's eyes on me from the kitchen so I sunk down into the couch. I heard him hang up the phone and start walking over here. He sat down next to me and slouched. Gavin never slouched at home. "Is it me?" I blurted. "What?" He questioned, giving me a funny look. "Are you stressed because of me?" I asked. He sighed, "I'm not stressed." "You're slouching, Gavin." "So?" He eyed me. "What's wrong?" Gavin sighed and shut his eyes for a second, "It's just- I can't do this. It's all too much. I know what you did earlier, Michael. You've been so bloody sad since we got home from the crash. I want to help you, but I can't." I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." "No. Don't- Don't apologize. You do that all the time like I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you bully yourself." Gavin's voice was slowly raising. I just sat back and let him get it out. "I want to help you, Michael. I do. Your my husband and I hate seeing you like this. I just don't think I can. You're _useless_ nowadays!" Gavin froze and so did I. His hands clapped over his mouth. 


	26. The Ugly Truth

  
"Michael I-" Gavin started to speak, but I held up my hand to stop him. "No it's fine. I get it," I sighed. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I wish I could take it back," Gavin stampeded out his words, a look of pure terror on his face. "I agree with you anyways," I said and stood up. "Where are you going?" Gavin asked as he stood up too. "The backyard. I need some fresh air," my voice came out ice cold. I walked passed Gavin and through the door to the backyard, closing it behind me. I took a deep breath and sat down on the concrete patio. Words hardly ever come out of anyone's mouth that isn't true when someone it arguing. Gavin probably meant that. He meant every single bad thing he's ever said about you. You are a worthless piece of shit and he only married you for the hell of it. I felt tears form in my eyes as I pulled my knees close to my chest and tucked my head in them. I shouldn't have been born. It would've been a burden lifted off any and everyone who has even spoken to me. Gavin could love a happy life with someone who wasn't a pathetic, depressing loser. I rubbed my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. Look at you. You can't even take a fucking insult without crying. Pathetic.

I sighed, wiping my eyes again. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I walked back towards the door and stepped inside. Gavin was sitting in the floor in the hallway, not looking up. I walked up to him. "Get up," I ordered. "What?" He slowly looked up at me. "I said get up," I held my hand out towards Gavin. He cautiously took it and let me lift him up. "Did you mean it?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes, "Not a lick of it." I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry. You are not useless. I couldn't live without you," Gavin muttered into my shoulder. "I forgive you," I muttered back. "You're the love of my life, Micoo," Gavin planted a kiss on my cheek. "And you're mine," I said with a slight smile. "Let me patch you up," Gavin pleaded, pushing hair off my forehead. I nodded and let him drag me into the bathroom. He patched up my wrist, putting on antibiotic ointment along with a bandage. I really just gave up caring if he knew or not. Gavin and I went into the bedroom when he was done. We sat on the bed in silence for a while.  "So is this like... A coping mechanism?" He questioned, looking at me. I was looking at the bed beneath us, "I guess." "It's not a very good one," Gavin almost whispered. I just nodded. "Wait I just- I have something for you," he said. Gavin jumped off the bed and went over to the closet.

I watched him reach into a box in the far left corner of our closet and pull out a book. He held it close to his chest as he came back and sat on the bed again. "This was my journal from right before I moved in with Geoff to when you came to work," Gavin explained without looking up. He looked at me and held the book out to me, "It's not pretty and my handwriting is scribble, but it might help." I looked at him with soft eyes as I slowly took the journal from him. I ran my hand over it. The journal seemed to have been covered in a paper bag with 'Gavin's Journal' written on the front in bold letters. I opened it to the first page and started to read. The first entry was simple. Somewhere along the lines of  'Hello, this is my first time writing in one of these.' Yet as I kept reading down, something caught my eye. In Gavin's chicken scratch handwriting read the words 'My therapist asked me to make one of these. Supposedly to relieve some of those thoughts off my mind.' I looked up at Gavin who was trying his hardest to look anywhere, but at me. "Keep going," he muttered. I didn't really feel like reading anymore. I could sense what was coming, but I kept reading nonetheless.

All of the entries were about the same. They kept talking about all the bad things Gavin thought back then. I have had all of those thoughts too. Some also including things he did during the day. Those things being fun, but some limited to suicide attempts. I knew those feelings all too well and I wouldn't even wish them on my worst enemy, let alone my husband. Tears formed in my eyes as I began to read the last entry. 'August 15th 2011: I met someone today. He had this aura to him. Something wonderful and it made me feel at home. He has these eyes that I wouldn't mind getting lost in and this laugh that makes me forget every bad thing in my mind. He has this curly hair that looks kind of silly, but makes me adore him more. He's got freckles all over him that he complained about when I complimented him about them. He has this thick Jersey accent and slight anger issues, but I find it cute. I think he might be my recovery. I think I'm going to talk to him and ask him out someday. That is if he even likes guys. His name is Michael, if you were wondering. Michael Jones.' I closed the journal and looked up at Gavin. He was tearing up too. "I never knew you went through all that. A-and what you said about me... Gavin I..." My voice trailed off as I searched his face for something I didn't quite know. "It's the ugly truth, my love," he said with a shrug.


	27. Coffee Table

  
Gavin and I got caught up in work. I had to do all this voice acting and Off Topic and Gavin was busy with filming and everything else. I dropped the crutches as I got used to walking and picked up driving again. I barely saw Gavin at work anymore, apart from filming or breaks. Then by the time we got home, we just ate something and fell asleep. He usually fell asleep in the bed while I passed out on the couch. There were still limitations I had because of the break in my leg. I couldn't clean the house or mow the lawn. I had to quit going to the gym. Gavin was getting more stressed by the minute. I learned to cook all these crazy meals he used to just so I could take something off his shoulders. Yet my depression was getting worse. I felt like Gavin's stress was all my fault and that I couldn't fix it. He would catch me spacing out and comfort me. We never got a day off except for today. We both were relaxed on the couch, watching It's Always Sunny, not saying a word to each other. I begun to space out again, my mind going completely blank.

"Michael. Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Gavin waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked at him and shook my head. "I asked what you wanted to do today," he repeated himself. "Oh um... We need to go to the store," I muttered. Gavin eyed me, "Speak up. I can't hear you." "We need to go to the store!" I raised my voice so I was basically shouting. Gavin's eyes narrowed, "The bloody hell are you shouting for?!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "You couldn't hear me so I spoke up." Gavin huffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course." "Of course what, huh?" I glared at him. "Of course you'd act like a stubborn prick! All you do is lay around the house all day and do nothing. You haven't even made an effort to see me at work anymore," Gavin snapped. "Oh I don't do anything?! I've taken up so much extra work just to make us enough money to live! You are the one sitting around doing nothing! You don't even have a fucking license," I hissed. "God Michael! I just can't with you anymore!" Gavin jumped to his feet. I copied his moved, jabbing a finger in his chest, "You can complain once you start doing shit around this house." Gavin jabbed his finger into my chest, "I cook and I clean. I practically own this house." I jabbed my finger back at him, he did the same to me. I pushed him out of pure anger, watching him fall back and hit the coffee table.

He fell through the glass top, the glass shattering underneath him, and my anger immediately faded into concern. "Fuck Gavin, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I leaned down to help him up. He just slapped my hand away and pushed himself to his feet. "Just leave me alone," he muttered. I just stood there, watching him stomp into the bedroom and slam the door. What the hell have I done? I thought. I glanced down at my feet to see the shattered glass all over the floor. I went over to the hallway closet and took out the broom and dustpan, walking back over to the living room. I swept up the glass and dumped it on the trash. I dragged the wooden base out to the curb and walked back inside. Dammit Michael. How are you going to get yourself out of this one? I sighed. I quietly walked down the hallway and leaned against the bedroom door. I could hear Gavin crying and it broke my heart. I tapped my knuckles on the wooden door, "Gavin, baby, can I come in?" "Go away," he growled. I tried the knob, but it was locked, "Please Gavvy. I didn't mean it swear." I heard the bed move and the door clicked open. I slowly peaked into the room and saw Gavin sitting on the bed with his back to me. He had a couple of cuts on his arms from the glass.

I shut the door behind me and stood in front of it. "I'm not moving from this spot okay? I'm just going to stand right here and explain myself," I said, gazing at his messy hair. He didn't say anything, just raised his hand up to his face, probably to wipe his eyes. "I can tell you're stressed out and it's making me stressed. I don't know why I lashed out, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I didn't mean to say all those things I did or push your into the table. I didn't mean to take up all this extra work at the company. Hell, I try to see you as much as possible, but I always get pulled away. I miss you Gavin. It's like we aren't on the same page anymore and I don't like it," I finished and let out a sigh. Gavin sniffled and faced me. His eyes were watery and his nose was slightly red. I felt terrible for doing that to him. "I'm sorry too. I had family issues and held it all in and took it out on you. I'm grateful that you're taking up extra work, it gives us more money to do things together on days off," he said, looking at his hands. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about your family?" I asked him.


	28. Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

  
"My parents told my grandparents that I'm gay," he choked out. "I'm assuming they didn't take it too well," I said. "I said some really hateful things to my granddad because of it and now he's dead. He's dead and the last words he heard from me weren't good ones," Gavin started crying again. I pulled him into my lap and held onto him. He curled up into me and sobbed into my chest. I pet his hair, "It's okay Gav. He knows you didn't mean it. It's okay." "But what if he doesn't know? What if he takes me seriously?" Gavin pushed himself off me and looked me in the eyes. I moved a hand up to his cheek, "He knows you love him Gav. He wouldn't believe any of it." Gavin leaned into my hand, "The funeral is next week..." I rubbed my thumb over his cheeks to wipe away his tears, "Do you want me to come with you?" Gavin shook his head slowly, "I can't go. I just can't." "But it's your grandfather's funeral," I said lightly, confused as to why he wouldn't go. "I just can't handle it right now, Michael. I'm not ready to fly again," Gavin looked down. "Okay, yeah. That's fine," I gave him a faint smile. Gavin wiped his eyes and looked up at me. I pulled him into my lap and held onto him. I whispered sweet nothings into his ears until he calmed down.

We had migrated to our backyard after Gavin calmed down and were propped up in our outdoor chairs relaxing for a while. I sat up in mine and looked over at Gavin, "Hey move over." He looked at me, "There's no room." I stood up and walked up to him, "Alright then don't move." I sat down on his lap and leaned against his chest. Gavin wrapped an arm around my waist and planted a kiss on the top of my head. I held his left hand in my right hand and ran my thumb over his hand. "We should put the tree up," I yawned out. "We can go get one today," Gavin said. I looked up at him, "Do you want to?" "Yeah, we have the whole day off," he cracked a smile. I planted a kiss on his jaw, "Let's get going then." "Well you've got to get off me first," Gavin chuckled. "Alright, alright," I said, pushing myself off Gavin and standing up. I helped Gavin to his feet and we went back into the house. I stuffed my feet in my shoes, as did Gavin, and snatched the keys off the hook. I pulled on my jacket and shoved my phone and wallet in my back pocket. Gavin was pulling on his jacket as I rushed him out the door. We piled into the car and I started driving around looking for a place selling Christmas trees. 

We had eventually found one and started to look around. We had decided on getting a ten foot tree since the roof in our living room was fairly tall. "It's chilly out here," Gavin kept rubbing his arms as we were walking around. I snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close to me. "That's better," he chuckled and leaned into me. "Hey how's that one?" I blurted out, pointing to a tall, thick tree leaning against the wall. "Oh that one's nice," Gavin smiled. He checked the price, "Oh wow, it's only fifty dollars." "That's pretty cheap for a big one. I'll go get someone to help us," I left Gavin's said to go find a worker. Once I found someone, I led him back to the tree. He prepped it for us and even helped load it on the car. I tipped the guy before Gavin and I got back into our car and started back for the house.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, "Get the front door for me and I'll drag this thing in." "Michael are you sure you don't want help carrying it?" Gavin eyed me  as we got out of the car. "I'm good babe," I flashed him a smile before starting to untie the tree from the roof of the car. Gavin unlocked the front door and held it open for me as I almost dragged the tree into the house. The stand was already by the window, as Gavin had put it there before I pulled the tree in. I lifted it up and placed it in the stand, having Gavin hold it while I screwed it in. I stepped back once I was finished and stood next to Gavin. "Ornaments?" He smirked like a child. "I'll go get them," I placed a hand on his shoulder before trudging off into the hallway and opening the closet doors. I reached in the back and pulled out three boxes labeled 'Xmas' and carried them into the living room. Gavin immediately started digging into the boxes. "I got the lights!" I held up strands of, somehow untangled, white lights.

We had decorated the tree completely about two hours later and stood back to admire our work. "Something's missing..." I ran a hand through my short hair trying to decide what the tree was lacking. Gavin pulled the star out from behind his back and smirked at me, "C'mere and I'll lift you up." I took the star from Gavin and got on his shoulders. I carefully placed the star on the top and plugged it in, smiling as it lit up. Gavin was about to let me off his shoulders when there was a knock on the door. "Gavin! Let me down before you get that," I frowned as he answered the door. I was shocked to see Lindsay standing there with an odd look on her face. "Lindsay! What are you doing here?" I questioned, bending down and pressing my arms on the top of Gavin's head. Gavin grunted. "What are you doing on his shoulders?" She pointed at us. "Oh, whoops," Gavin chuckled before basically dropping me on the ground. "Asshole," I muttered and stood up. "Come on in," Gavin stepped out of the way and shut the door behind Lindsay.

"Wow, your tree looks really nice," Lindsay smiled as she examined it. "Thanks, we just finished," Gavin plopped himself down on the couch. Lindsay turned towards the couch, "Hey where's your coffee table?" Gavin and I shared a slightly sad look as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Long story," I replied. Lindsay nodded and sat down, "So um... Remember that guy I was with?" Gavin and I both nodded. She continued to explain, "He kind of kicked me out and I had no where else to go." "What about your parents?" I asked her. "We aren't really on good terms," she looked at her feet. "Oh," I sat down next to Gavin. "Why did he kick you out?" Gavin blurted out, "If you want to tell us, that is." Lindsay looked back up at us with a quirky smile filled with worry, "I'm pregnant."

 


	29. The Make-Up

  
"Lindsay I... I don't know what to say," I ran a hand through my hair, "Are you going to keep the baby?" She shrugged, "I can't raise a kid all on my own. Especially since I don't even have a house anymore." Gavin and I shared a worried look before Gavin widen his eyes and turned to Lindsay. "We can take the baby," he said. Lindsay raised her eyebrows and her lips curled into a small smile, "Really? That would be amazing. You two would make great dads." "Can I just talk Gavin for a short minute?" I flashed Lindsay a smile as she nodded her head. I stood up and grabbed Gavin by the arm, dragging him into the bedroom and closing the door. "Before you start yelling, just remember a couple of months ago we were talking about it okay?" Gavin grabbed my hands as he spoke. I sighed, "Gav we can't. We aren't ready." Gavin squeezed my hands, "Is anyone really ready for a kid?" "No, but-" "Micoo come on. We would be doing Lindsay a favor. We'd be helping her," Gavin let go of one of my hands and placed his hand on my cheek.

When we went back into the living room, Lindsay was standing up. "Look I know it was kind of rude coming here and sort of guiling you two into adopting, but I would love it if someone I cared about would take care of it instead of some strangers," her words came out fast. "Hey, hey. Calm down," I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I get it and we'll adopt for you." She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. "Thank you guys so much," she said after pulling away. Gavin walked over and hugged her too, "It's the least we could do." Gavin stood next to me and slipped his hand into mine. "I should get going. My car's out front and I need to get a hotel room," Lindsay fiddled with her jacket sleeves. I looked at Gavin, then back at her, "It's already dark out. Why don't you just stay here for the night?" "Really?" She smiled. I nodded, "I'll help you bring your bags in."

About an hour later, Lindsay was settled in the guest room trying to fall asleep. Gavin and I had migrated into the kitchen and were sipping glasses of wine. "That was such a stupid thing to do," I chuckled. Gavin smirked and took a drink, "She really needed it and we made her day." Something in me ticked and suddenly all of this became a bad idea. "What if we make terrible dads? How are we going to work?" Gavin sat his glass on the counter and I did the same with mine. He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "You've got to stop worrying so much, love." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gavin pressed his lips against my neck only for a short second, "We should stay home tomorrow to help her sort everything out." I hummed in agreement. I started feeling extremely tired all of a sudden and let out a yawn. Gavin chuckled and pulled away from the hug, "Is someone sleepy?" "Shut up," I growled at him. We both got ready for bed, changing into pajamas and brushing our teeth, before crawling into bed. This is probably the first time we had actually slept in the same bed in a while. Gavin snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. It felt nice to have him here and not be sleeping uncomfortably on a couch for once.

I woke up to the sound of pans clanking together. I rubbed my eyes and looked down to see Gavin asleep next to me. Who the hell was in our house? I hit myself on the forehead when I remembered that Lindsay had visited. I shook Gavin awake and watched him turn over to his side and grunt at me. "Hey dickwad. Wake up," I grunted back. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, "Well good morning to you too." I pressed my lips on his forehead, "I think Lindsay's making us breakfast and I don't want to be rude okay?" Gavin nodded. I nudged him out of the bed, "Go help her or something. I'm gonna put on clothes." Gavin nodded and trudged out into the kitchen. I tugged on a shirt before walking out into the kitchen as well. "Oh no, I got it Gavin. It's the least I could do for you guys since you let me stay," Lindsay's kind voice rang throughout the house. "Are you sure?" Gavin asked her as I approached the kitchen. I saw her nod and go back to cooking. I snuck up behind Gavin and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good Morning, Linds. What are you making?" I smiled and rested my head on Gavin's shoulder. "You'll see," she chuckled.

Lindsay ended up making eggs and bacon for all of us and we ate in the living room. Gavin cleaned all the dishes we got dirty while Lindsay got dressed and I sat on the kitchen counter. "We should just take her to work with us," Gavin suggested. "We're acting like she's a stray dog we found," I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean," Gavin raised his eyebrows at me. I snatched the towel off the counter and hit him with it, "You dickhead!" Lindsay just had to walk in at that moment, "What'd he do?" I sat the towel back on the counter and jumped off of it, "Do you want to come into work with us?" "We totally trust you to stay here alone and whatever, but it might be nice y'know," Gavin turned to her. She shrugged, "Sure. Why not. Just let me go get my jacket." Gavin nudged me in the arm and smirked. "Oh you want to play that game," I squinted my eyes at him and placed my glasses carefully on the counter. Gavin's eyes went wide as he squawked and tried to run. I tackled him to the ground and wrestled him until I pinned his arms down. "Now what are you gonna do," I smirked at him. He frowned at me, "Micoo, you're hurting my wrists." "Oh shit sorry," I removed my grip from his wrists. He grabbed mine and flipped me over, a smirk now on his face.


	30. Swing Set Mind

  
Everyone at work was ecstatic to see Lindsay again. She said nothing about being pregnant to anyone, but Gavin and I. No one really got anything done. We were all too busy having a last minute party for Lindsay. Of course, she had nothing to do with any of the alcohol set out. I was starting to get overwhelmed by all of the people surrounding me. Gavin was off at the other side of the room talking to what looked like Gus and Burnie. I was talking to Miles, Matt, and Jeremy. I took a swig of my beer as my breathing got a little rough. I could feel another panic attack coming along. I guess Jeremy took noticed of this and tried to get the attention off me, "Lindsay's free now. We should go say hi." Miles and Matt nodded and followed Jeremy over to Lindsay. I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. I glanced over to Gavin and saw him staring at me. He turned to Burnie and Gus and said something before sitting his drink down and walking over to me. I sat mine down as he placed a hand on my arm. "Do you want to step out love?" He asked, face full of concern. I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, walking with me outside.

I leaned against the wall and shit my eyes, remembering that breathing exercise Jeremy taught me. Gavin stood next to me and rubbed my arm. I calmed down after a minute or too. Gavin really helped just by standing there. I stood up and fluffed my hair, "Let's go back in now." "We can go home if you want to," Gavin snaked an arm around my waist. "Wouldn't that be kind of rude?" I looked up at him. He shrugged, "We could just say you weren't feeling well." "What about Lindsay?" I put my arm around his waist as well. "You worry too much love," he chuckled. I stayed quiet as we walked back into the building. Gavin kept a tight grip on me and walked over to Lindsay, "Michael's not feeling well so we're going to head home. Do you have a ride?" Lindsay turned to Geoff, who was standing next to her. Geoff nodded, "Yeah sure. I'll just drop her off at your placed later?" Gavin nodded. "Then we're all set! I'll see you too later. Feel better Michael," Lindsay patted me on the shoulder. I flashed them a smile as Gavin walked me out to our car. We got in and started to leave the parking lot. "Let's go to a park," Gavin blurted.

I allowed Gavin to direct me to a park nearby. I didn't understand his sudden urge to go to a park instead of home, but I didn't mind. I parked the car and got out. Gavin rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, running over to a swing set. We both sat down on a swing and started kicking our feet. "It's been ages since I've been on a swing," he smiled, trying to go as high as he could. The last time I remember being on a swing when I was little was when I would hide out after school to stay clear of my father. "Oh come on, Micoo. Swing high with me," he pouted. I started to kick me feet faster, "If I fall off this damn thing, you're buying dinner." "I was buying anyways," he chuckled. "Yeah well now you're buying fucking dessert too," I jokingly glared at him. He slowed down to mimic my speed. I started to remember when my father found me in the park and shoved me off the swing. That's when I twisted my wrist and had to come up with some stupid story for my teacher the next day. I could barely hear Gavin laughing next to me about something and my brain was starting to go numb. This has to be a dream right? I'm in the stupid hospital again and this isn't real. I came to a complete stop on my swing.

Gavin stopped swinging as well, but I paid no mind to him. He wasn't real, it didn't matter. I saw him get off the swing in the corner of my eye. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know you aren't real," I huffed. Gavin squeezed my shoulders, "Does that feel real?" I winced, "Yes." He held his arm out and told me to pinch it. I did and saw him flinch. "I'm real love. I'm really here," he placed his hand back on my shoulder. My depersonalization moment was coming to a halt. I held out my arms for Gavin and he sat down in my lap. He was crushing my legs, but that made him real. "We get to be dads in a couple of months. That's really happening," Gavin stroked my cheek. I shut my eyes and leaned into his touch. He planted a kiss on my forehead, "Let's go home darling." I nodded and got up after he did. We both got in the car and headed back to the house. I didn't even notice that it was slightly dark out until now. Gavin started telling a story of something. It sounded hilarious from all the stopping he had to take just to laugh. Eventually I started laughing too, not at the story, but at Gavin because he couldn't finish the story.


	31. My Husband: A Moron

  
Lindsay made it home before us. We didn't give her a key, but I assumed she got in using the spare under the welcome mat. Gavin had me jump on his back as he carried me into the house. Lindsay was laying down on the couch with a blanket over her. She turned to us and started laughing. Gavin walked over to the loveseat and dropped me on it. "Aw, I was having fun being taller than you," I pouted. "I can't believe you children are going to raise my child," Lindsay rolled her eyes, a smile clearly present on her face. "At least us and not some twats you don't know," Gavin stuck his tongue out. "Did you eat?" I asked Lindsay, sitting up and resting my elbows on my knees. "Yeah, don't worry. Geoff and Griffon took me out," she repositioned herself on the couch. Gavin fell back onto the loveseat, purposefully landing in my lap. "Ow dumbass," I growled at him. Gavin moved so he was sitting sideways and stretching his legs out. He rested his head on my chest. "Hey Linds, why don't you get some rest?" I yawned out. She yawned as well, "Yeah. Night guys." "Night," Gavin and I said in unison.

Gavin and I put on a Christmas movie and stayed up for a while. He didn't move off of my lap and I found it nice. My eyes started to flutter shut before closing completely. Gavin shifted slightly in my lap, but I soon felt the slowness of his chest rising and falling. We were both asleep in no time. I woke up at the crack of dawn, still on the couch with Gavin on my lap. My back ached slightly as did my neck. Gavin was still asleep. I heard a bedroom door creak open and turned my head towards the noise. Lindsay walked out of her room and right into the kitchen. She didn't notice I was awake. "Morning," I blurted out. She jumped and turned to me, "Shit Michael. You scared me." I chuckled and noticed Gavin shifting awake. He looked slightly confused before stretching and turning to me. "Good morning," he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back before pushing him slightly, "Move. I gotta take a piss." He yawned and got off me, relaxing on the couch again. I made my way to the bathroom, taking a piss and washing my hands. I even combed my hair slightly and put on my glasses.

When I came back into the living room, Gavin was devouring a bowl of cereal and Lindsay was eating some sort of breakfast sandwich. They were talking about something I didn't pay attention to when I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself cereal as well. I listened to their conversation as I ate, laughing occasionally. "I think I'm going to go look for an apartment to rent while I'm here. I don't want to overstay my welcome and besides, I did sort of barge in," Lindsay smiled kindly after we had cleaned up from breakfast. Gavin nodded. I elbowed him and glared. He shot me a look and I nodded towards Lindsay. "We don't mind," he finally said. "That's nice of you guys," she leaned against the wall, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna head out and get something's from the store then. You don't have shit." I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah sure, go ahead." "We'll just be at work," Gavin noted with a yawn. Lindsay walked off to the guest room probably to get ready. I got in the shower and got ready, followed by Gavin doing the same. Lindsay took her car and left before Gavin and I. We got into my car and started heading over to work.

"No no no. You've got it all wrong. I didn't TOUCH the controller. I just LOOKED at it. Jeremy moved it," I snickered. Gavin was shouting about how he couldn't find his new Xbox controller. "Hey! I did not," Jeremy pouted. Geoff broke out in laughter and we all shot him a look. "Fuck, you guys... Oh my god. Go home," he managed to get out during his laughing fit. We had been here all day and managed to get all our work done. We had a holiday vacation now. I pulled Gavin's controlled out from behind my monitor and he snatched it from me and frowned. I chuckled and dragged him out of the room. I managed to get him presents without him knowing. Thank god for online shopping. It was hard as shit keeping the secrets from him as we did share a bank account now. By the time my mind wandered back to reality, Gavin and I were already in the car. I started it up and headed home. He kept glancing at me and chuckling. I was starting to get a little irritated. "Gavin I swear to god if you do that one more time, I'm gonna pull this car over and beat you up," I growled. He frowned and made one of his weird noises, "Micoo! You wouldn't." I started to pull the car into the turning lane, Gavin squawked and widened his eyes at me. I pulled into our neighborhood and he relaxed.

I stopped the car in the driveway, but locked the doors and turned to Gavin. He looked scared. "Why were you laughing?" I started to interrogate him, trying to keep a straight face. "I was just imagining you opening your gifts!" Gavin shouted and pressed himself against the car door, accidentally tugging on the handle, "Don't beat me up!" I chuckled and shook my head. I unlocked the door and started to get out. My head shot in Gavin's direction as I heard a thud and a groan. The car door had opened and he had fallen out, banging his head on the ground. I pushed myself out of the car and rushed over to him, "Gavin! Holy shit. Are you alright?" Gavin glared up at me and rubbed his head. I leaned down and scooped him up from under his arms. He kept one hand on the back of his head and rested the other on the roof of the car. I kept an arm around his waist. I examined the back of his head and didn't see any blood. "Thank Christ. You aren't bleeding," I sighed in relief. "I think I have a concussion," he rubbed his head again. I shined my phone flashlight in his eyes to check. "Nope. Probably just a headache," I stuffed my phone back in my pocket before smacking his arm, "Fucking moron. You could've got seriously hurt!" He frowned at me, "I hate you." I walked him inside, "Love you too, asshole."


	32. Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

It was Christmas Eve now. Lindsay decided to stay at her parents house, after calling them yesterday and talking it out. Gavin and I were spending Christmas alone this year, just the two of us. He hid all his gifts for me in the guest room and mine were stuffed in the closet under my clothes. We officially decided we were going to have a 'Wrap Off' to see which one of us could wrap the other's presents quicker. I stayed in our bedroom to wrap mine and Gavin stayed in the guest room. We put each other on a voice call to be fair about the times. I bet Gavin by two seconds. He groaned and finished wrapping the last present as I laughed at him being a sore loser. We put all the gifts under the tree and fell back on the couch. I laid down with my head in his lap. "Damn, my hands hurt from all that," I clenched and unclenched my hands as if to make them feel better. Gavin took his hands in mine and started to rub them. I smirked at him, "We never decided on what the loser had to do." Gavin looked fake scared. He let go of my hands and I thought for a moment, "Loser makes Christmas dinner." Gavin sighed in relief, "Really? I had to do it anyways." I chuckled, "It's a joke Gav. I had another plan in mind." He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, "No you thirsty fuck." He frowned and I reached up to punch his big nose. He stuck his tongue out at me before kissing my nose. "God, when did we get so domestic? It's disgusting," I sat up and chuckled. Gavin wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "You love it."

We had a bottle of wine afterwards. Gavin had pulled me onto the couch, on top of him as he laid down. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The two of us started to fall asleep. His phone started to buzz and scared us. Gavin jumped up which tossed me onto the ground. I recollected myself as he answered the phone. I rubbed my elbow and crossed my legs. "Oh, Meg. Hello," Gavin yawned out. I frowned. What did she want? "No I wasn't doing anything. Why?" Gavin ran a hand through his messy hair. I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. "It's like what... seven?" Gavin laid back on the couch, basically forgetting I was in the room. "Yeah sure. We'll be there," Gavin said before hanging up the phone. I rolled my eyes and stormed off to the bedroom. Gavin followed, "Michael, she wants us to come over for an hour at most. Just to talk okay?" "No," I said, blatantly upset. Gavin stood over me, "Come on love. I'll be there with you. I know we have a harsh past, but I'm sure she just wants to apologize." "One hour," I glared at him. "Let's put on something nice, how bout we?" He rubbed my arm and smiled. 

I drove the two of us to Meg's house. I didn't speak to Gavin the whole ride there. When we go to her house, she greeted us at the front door and invited us in. The three of us sat down on the couch and talked for a while. Meg stared at me, "Look, Michael. I'm sorry for being so mean to you before. I was just going through a rough time and I took it out on you for some reason. No harsh feelings though. Right?" I shrugged, "Whatever." She clapped her hands together, "Great! Now Gavin, could you come here a minute? I have presents for the two of you." Gavin looked at me before going off with Meg. I shrunk into the couch, arms crossed. "I can't believe him. Fucking bringing me here and going off alone with her," I muttered to myself. I took out my phone and decided to shoot a text to my mom and brother, wishing them a Merry Christmas. I heard some banging and a few curse words from Meg. I narrowed my eyes at the hallway. Gavin was walking behind her, carrying a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Meg was carrying a slightly bigger box, dragging it mostly. They sat the boxes down on the floor in front of the couch as Gavin sat down next to me. Meg sat across from us, "Go on and open them!"

I tore open the smaller box. It was a black Keurig coffee maker. "Shit Meg. This is really nice, thank you," I looked up at her in surprise. She smiled and nudged Gavin, "Open that one." Gavin tore at the paper on the box and broke out in laughter when he opened it. I peaked at the box, but I wasn't laughing, "How'd you know we needed a new coffee table?" "Gav told me," Meg replied with such confidence that I made my blood boil. "Oh so you two have been talking?" I glanced at Gavin who nodded, oblivious to what I was hinting at. "For how long?" I looked over at Meg. "Since you two got back," she smirked at me, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" I glanced at Gavin who was too busy loading the gifts into the car as I followed Meg. She pushed me against the wall and almost snarled at me, "You married him, but I'm gonna win him back." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yeah fucking right. Just move on already. Your tricks don't do shit anymore." "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow before grabbing my wrist and holding it up, "Are you still acting like a little baby huh?" I yanked my wrist back, "Fuck off." "Come on, Michael. You know he hates you. If he loved you, he wouldn't have brought you here," Meg tugged at my mind. 

Meg grabbed my wrist again and dug her neatly polished nail into it, "You are a worthless cunt and Gavin's just bottom feeding off you. He only married you to keep the burden off himself. Hang yourself again already. It'd be a favor to him. Just make sure it fucking works this time." I felt tears spring to my eyes. I would go off on her, but Gavin was probably back in the house by now. "Now get out of my house you fag," she spit at me. I wiped my eyes, yanked my arm back, and stomped out to the car. Gavin said goodbye to Meg before following me into the car. I started driving home immediately. Gavin said nothing about me being upset. In fact, I think he was oblivious to it. When we got home, I downed a bottle of wine myself and took a shower. Gavin had fallen asleep on the bed already. I fell asleep next to him. I woke up to a giddy Gavin, shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. "Merry Christmas love!" He shouted at me. "Kiss my ass," I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head. Gavin scooped me up and carried me out to the living room. I had forgotten about visiting Meg last night, as I was slightly drunk when we arrived. Totally save to drive. We opened our gifts together, giving the other a kiss every now and then as a thanks. "Merry Christmas babe," I finally said, holding up a mistletoe and pecking him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted on Wattpad during Christmas, so that's why it's written for Christmas!


	33. Happy Booze Year

  
Gavin and I held a little New Years Eve celebration party. It started at three in the afternoon. Of course, there was lots of alcohol and snacks. Almost all of the Achievement Hunters showed up. They left by eight, though, to go celebrate with their significant others or kids. So here Gavin and I were with bottles of wine and champagne, being the only people in our house. "I bet your ass forty bucks that you can't down a whole bottle of wine faster than me," I smirked at Gavin. His eyes lit up at the bet, "You're on." We shook hands before each grabbing a wine bottle from the fridge. We popped the corks simultaneously and stared at each other. "Ready, set, CHUG!" I shouted and started to chug down the wine. Gavin copied me but started coughing not even halfway through. He kept going, as did I. I felt the last drop of the wine fall onto my tongue and I carefully slammed the bottle on the counter, "I win motherfucker!" Gavin sat the bottle down and started coughing again. I broke out laughing. Although the wine was taking a toll on me and I was feeling drunk. Gavin was too. I could tell by him falling on the floor and laughing.

"H-Hey," I chuckled, "Hey do you remember when you fell off the ladder that one time at that work party?" Gavin eyed me and nodded his head. We were both laying on the floor in our living room. "You had a sticker stuck to your shoe and... and Ray tried to pull it off and you fell back," I took a break to laugh again. Gavin started laughing with me," Y-Yeah! You caught me and then fell back into the wall. Then you wouldn't let me go for five whole minutes!" I elbowed him, "You were warm and I was cold!" Gavin smirked at me. I sat up to go check my phone, but stumbled a bit. Gavin stood up and immediately fell back down. I broke out in laughter so much that my side ached. Gavin whined about how his ass hurt. I smirked at him and held out my hands, "C'mere." He placed his in mine. The television was set to some New Years Eve show that was playing music right now. I yanked Gavin to his feet and kept him steady by wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed his cheek and swayed the two of us side to side. Gavin hummed to the song playing from the show.

But of course, his phone had to ring so he went into the bedroom to answer it. His family was probably calling to wish him a happy New Year. I fell back into the couch and sighed. He's talking to Meg. My thoughts argued with me. He's just drunk enough to fall for her tricks again. I rolled my eyes. Michael, he hates you. He doesn't want to spend the new year with you. He doesn't even want to raise a kid with you. I scoffed at myself and crossed my arms. I heard giggling coming from the bedroom. He's probably laughing at her. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I snuck into the bathroom to calm myself down. A pathetic baby you are. I let the tears fall, not out of sadness, but anger. Angry at myself for listening to my stupid thoughts. I could hear Gavin giggling more. Do it. You know you want to. I shook my head. Oh come on. You really think he's just laughing like that at his family? I caved. I grabbed the familiar piece of metal and stared at it for a minute. It's been a while since I held it in my hand. I placed it against my skin and shut my eyes as I dragged it across. One for giving in. I winced at the slight sting of it before doing it once more. Two for overreacting. Three for assuming things. Four for not talking to Gavin first. The five for listening to Meg.

I watched as the blood dripped into the white sink from my wrist. It was a sort of satisfying sight for me. I heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute," I called back and flushed the toilet to pretend as if I had used it. I then turned on the sink and washed the blood out of it before yanking down my sweater sleeve. I hid the blade again and then opened the door. Gavin was standing outside of it, leaning against the doorway. I was not drunk enough for any of this right now. "Who was on the phone?" I asked him. "Dan called to tell me about my old cat and the things it got into. Then made fun of me because I kept bringing you up and giggling," Gavin giggled again. I felt my face sink. That's why he was giggling. "How's he doing?" Gavin shrugged, "Fine. Prolly with some girl for the night." I rolled my eyes and headed straight for the couch. It was almost midnight. Gavin noticed my mood change and followed me, "What's wrong love?" He seemed to sober up like I did. I shook my head, "Tired." Gavin leaned on my shoulder, "Yeah?" I nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, careful of my arm.

We had a couple of glasses of water, trying not to get a hangover in the morning. My mom and brother called me only for a minute or two to wish us a happy New Year. Gavin was making me dance around the room with him until the countdown. When it was finally time, he pulled me down onto the couch. We watched and counted down with the host on the show. "Five... four... three... two... one!" Gavin pressed his lips against mine almost viciously. I kissed back.  He pulled away for a minute and we caught our breath. Then we were right back at it with the television off. Gavin pressed me down onto the couch and started to kiss me more. "G-Gavin... We can't," I managed to get out. Gavin kept kissing me and moved onto my neck. He was sucking on it slightly and I knew it was going to leave a mark. "Gavin please," I said again. Gavin pulled away from me, "What's wrong?" "I don't want to tonight," I gave him an apologetic smile. He nodded and got off me, "Oh alright. I won't make you, love." "Thanks babe," I sat up and leaned on his shoulder. Gavin wrapped an arm around my shoulder and let out a yawn. I yawned two. We ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.


	34. Her Again

  
Gavin and I spent the rest of our holiday break relaxing at home. He had been invited over to Meg's house today. I stayed home, knowing she would try and pull some shit on me again. When in fact, staying home alone, thinking she could be pressing herself against my husband right now, was the thing doing me in. So I ended up in the bathroom again with that small blade pressed to my wrist. I didn't even keep count of how many times I did it. I just kept bringing up more and more reasons why I should be doing it. I ended up with my arms full of red lines oozing out red liquid. Shit. How am I gonna cover this up? I sighed and patted down my arms with toilet paper. There was so much blood. So much blood. I waited for the bleeding to calm down some before pulling my sleeves down and tossing the bloody sheets into the trash. I heard the front door creak open and I froze. I looked down at my arms and was grateful I wore a black long-sleeved shirt today. I heard him call my name so I stepped out of the bathroom and plastered on a smile. He looked exactly the same as he did when he left. I hugged him. He didn't even smell like her.

"Burnie and Ashley were there too. Meg made us all dinner. Did you eat while I was gone?" Gavin smiled when he pulled away. "Yeah. I ate some leftovers," I lied. "Good. Want to rent a movie?" Gavin kicked off his shoes and put his jacket on the rack. I nodded and sat down on the couch, "You can pick it out." "I'm just gonna grab a shower first, alright?" He planted a kiss on the top of my head. I let out an 'mhm' and cozied into the couch. Gavin walked into the bedroom. I heard the water turn on and I stiffened up. I waited for Gavin to get out of the shower. Once I heard the water turn off, I sat up more and crossed my legs on the seat. "Oi! Michael, is this blood on the floor?" Gavin called out. I froze, "Uh... I don't know?" Gavin stepped into view. He was wearing just a towel around his waist, his hair soaking wet, "Michael..." "What? Do you need help drying off of something?" I looked at him. Gavin just sighed and moved out of sight again. I fidgeted my thumbs and waited for him to return. I felt like a child about to get scolded for getting a bad grade at school.

Gavin came back out fully clothed with his hair almost dry. I sank into the couch again and scooted to the edge and he walked into the living room. Gavin sat down directly next to me. He took my hands in his, "If I pull up your sleeves, am I going to see anything I don't want to?" I shrugged, "Depends on if you like my tattoos or not." Gavin looked at me and sighed. I looked down at our hands. "If I pull up your sleeves, am I going to see anything I don't want to?" He repeated. I didn't answer him. He knew the answer then and let go of my hands. I let him grab ahold of my sleeves and drag them up my arms. I listened to him gasp and watched his own hands cover his mouth. I immediately pulled down my sleeves and pushed myself further into the armrest. I pulled my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and started to cry. Gavin seemed to freak out a bit like he usually did when I started crying out of nowhere.

"Am I not good enough?" I choked out, not even looking at Gavin. "You're even better than I've ever imagined," he blurted out. I looked up at him now, "Then why are you going back to her?" Gavin looked taken back by my question, "Micoo.. I just- She just invited me for dinner okay. Burnie was there and so was Ashley. Nothing happened okay? I wouldn't do that to you." I rubbed my eyes, "You... you don't know what she said to me when we were at her house together. You don't know the fucking things she put me through before, Gavin." He gulped, "I know I don't and I know I never will, but... but just trust me. I'll block her number right now. You can watch." Gavin took out his phone and held it out so I could watch him, but he pulled up text messages before contacts. I watched him type out a message before sending it. The text read: 'How dare you use me to hurt my Michael. He means the world to me and if you think that demeaning him in any way is right, then you can piss off. You're down right disrespectful and I almost lost him because of you before and I'm not about to let that happen again. I thought you changed, Meg Turney. I guess you're still a stuck up prick. Don't ever contact me or my husband again.' Then he blocked her number.

"Michael Vincent Jones. We met on Valentines Day years ago and if that wasn't a sign that we would be in love then I don't know what was. You're smart, talented, strong, handy, sweet, and protective. You're lips are so soft and kind. You hair is messy like your mind. Your freckles are adorable. I love your kind eyes and your silly rage quits. I love your hands because they're big enough to hold my perfectly yet so rough and torn up. I love your flushed cheeks. And your legs and your chest. I love the little scars on your stomach from the paintballs during Extra Life," Gavin pulled me into him, "Not to mention how you actually put up with me and let me take care of you. And how you asked me to marry you then stood in a suit for an hour as we did so. And how you protected me when the plane crashed and took care of everyone. And how you are going to be an amazing father when Lindsay has that baby. I can't believe you were dumb enough, though, to believe I would ever hate you or want a divorce."


	35. Gavin Jones: Murder Detective

  
I woke up on the couch, laying very awkwardly on top of Gavin. He had his arm around my waist and his other hand intertwined with my own. I went to get off of him, but he pulled me back by my waist. "We don't have to go anywhere today," he yawned out. I yawned too, "I know. I just want to get a shower or something." Gavin whined, "Please Micoo. Don't you want to cuddle with your hubby?" I chuckled at him, "Alright alright." I rolled over I was next to Gavin instead of on top of him. He turned onto his side and pulled me closer to him, "You made it to this year alive, you know." I shut my eyes and let out a hum. Gavin planted a kiss on the back of my head, "I'm very proud of you." I rolled over so I was facing him. He smiled at me and moved a hand up to my cheek. I didn't say anything to him. I just cuddled up to him. Gavin planted a kiss on my forehead, "We're going to make this year out bitch." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

After a couple of hours of laying there with Gavin, I literally rolled off the couch and stood up. Gavin frowned and sat up. "We should go somewhere," he suddenly blurted out. I eyed him, "What do you mean?" "Like uh... Like out of state. A real vacation!" He almost shouted. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. "I don't know," Gavin shrugged. His phone started ringing and he glanced at it, "Oh. It's my mum. Give me a minute love." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I heated up a breakfast sandwich and made one for Gavin. I carried our plates over to the couch and sat down next to him while I ate. "No mum... Yes he's here," Gavin leaned back into the couch and started to eat his food. "Do you really think we could go and do that after what happened?" Gavin's voice instantly sounded terrified. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Gavin took another bite of his breakfast sandwich, "I'll talk to him about it, but I don't know.." I watched him hang up the phone. He sighed. I looked at him funny, "What's up babe?" He shrugged, "Mum wants us the fly to London for something." I winced at the word 'fly'.

Gavin cleaned up our plates and leaned on he back on the couch behind me. "I don't know, Gav. It's still pretty raw in our minds," I turned around to him. He nodded, "I don't want to do it either. I just... I haven't seen her in so long and she wants to see you." I looked down, "Let's just get it over with. Let's get on a damn plane and go." Gavin grabbed my arm, "Really?" I nodded, "Go but the fucking tickets before I change my mind." Gavin nodded and took out his phone. My phone started to ring out of no where. I answered it without checking the caller ID, "Hello?" "Michael! It's Jeremy," called the other line. "Oh hey Jeremy. What's up man?" I shrugged at Gavin who was giving me a confused look. "Oh nothing much. Just thought I'd like to say thanks for a rocking party yesterday and wish y'all a Happy New Year," Jeremy chuckled. "You too," I replied. "I've got to get off here now. See you at work buddy." "Yeah, see you at work, Lil J," I said before hanging up. Gavin looked at me funny. I shrugged, "Guess it's call the 'Jones Family Day'." Gavin chuckled.

Gavin and I spent the rest of the day sorting out when we were going to fly up to London and whatnot. After dinner, we stayed up playing video games. I had him beat, but he was catching up. We were playing Mario Kart right now and I was just about to hit the finish line when Gavin leaned over and kissed my cheek. He distracted me and raced past, winning the game. "You fucker! You cheated!" I shouted at him. "I did not! I was just giving my husband a kiss," Gavin argued back. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You distracted me asshole!" He tossed his arms up, "No! I just felt like showing my love at that exact moment in time." He started to giggle. I tackled him onto the ground and pulled him into a headlock, "Admit you cheated!" Gavin squawked, "I did not cheat!" "Liar!" "Micoo!" "Cheater!" "I can't breathe," Gavin wiggled in my arms. I let him go, but grabbed him my the waist and pulled him onto my lap.

Gavin bursted out in laughter a couple of minutes later. I let him go and looked at him funny. He fell back onto the floor, "I just realized with your last name, I sound like a detective!" I smirked at his childishness. Gavin raised a hand up, "'Gavin Jones: Murder Detective'. Someone should write a book about it!" I started laughing now, "Like you'd be a murder detective." Gavin sat up, completely serious now, "Wot do you mean I wouldn't be a murder detective?" I shrugged, "You gag every time you see blood, idiot." "So? I don't have to see the blood," he protested, crossing his arms now. "Oh okay. I guess you don't have to solve the murder either," I smirked. "Rude!" Gavin squawked again and punched me in the arm. He accidentally hit my wrist in the process and made me wince. "Sorry!" He shouted in a very panicked way. "It's fine," I said and looked down. "We should clean you up, huh?" Gavin stood up and held a hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet, "I guess so." He pulled me to the bathroom and patched up my arms. "Now where do you keep it?" He eyed me. "Keep what?" I said, oblivious to what he was talking about. He pointed to my arms.


	36. Work Day

  
I pulled out the blade and sat it on the counter. Gavin's expression immediately got sad. He threw it away and brought me into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and watched what he was doing. Gavin searched through our closet and pulled out an old shoebox. He pulled a rubber band from the box and handed it to me before putting the box back. I stared at the rubber band for a minute, "What do you want me to do with this?" "Anytime you want to harm yourself, just flick that against your arm or something," Gavin shrugged and sat down beside me on the bed. I pulled it over my hand and leaned against Gavin, "I must be one hell of a disappointment for you." Gavin snaked an arm around my waist and leaned his head on mine, "Just because your coping is a little bit messy, doesn't mean you disappoint me." I huffed at him. Gavin pushed me slightly and his voice got squeaky, "I'm not lying!" I sat up and looked up at him. Gavin pressed his finger into my side, "You're an idiot, y'know. I put up with you teasing me all the time because I saw so much in you." "I only teased you because I had a crush on you," I pouted. "Aww a lil school girl crush," Gavin chuckled.

I pushed my shoulder into his, "Says the guy who literally fell for me." Gavin squawked, "I tripped over a rock!" I let out giggle and smiled. Gavin smiled too, "There's my Micoo!" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Gavin ruffled my hair and pulled me into a side hug. I leaned into him and let out a sigh, "Damn you for making me all sappy." Gavin chuckled, "You love it." I smirked, "I do." We sat like that for a couple of minutes until I sat up. I turned to Gavin, "Wait, when's the flight?" Gavin thought for a minute, "Uh... Let me check." He pulled out his phone and searched for our flight. Then he showed his phone to me. "So in two days," I looked up at Gavin. He nodded, "Two days, yeah." "Gives us a day to go back to work and film shit," I added. Gavin fell back onto the bed and sighed. "What?" I asked, turning around to look at him. "I don't know. I was all 'Oi let's go on a plane and get over what happened,' but now I'm scared," he tossed his arms up. I fell back next to him, "I'm scared too."

We must've fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes. Gavin was lightly snoring next to me. I sat up and stretched. I reached over and checked the time on the phone, ten in the morning. "Shit," I breathed out and turned to Gavin. I shook him awake, but he just groaned and turned over. "Gavin come on we have to get to work," I pushed him some more. He tried to roll over, but fell off the bed. I broke out in laughter as he peaked his head up and gave me a dirty look. He stood up and pushed me before going to get ready. I tugged on some clean clothes and crowded Gavin in the bathroom to brush my teeth. We started to put on our shoes. "Breakfast?" Gavin questioned. I grabbed the keys and my wallet and completely forgot about the wraps on my arms, "We'll get some on the way." Gavin snatched a jacket from the back of the couch and pulled me outside. I locked the front door and got into the car with Gavin. "Where do you want to eat from?" I asked, pulling out of the driveway. "You pick," Gavin yawned out. I drove up to McDonald's and ordered us some breakfast foods and some coffee.

We ate on the way to work and brought our coffee into the office. "Hey dickheads, you're late today," Geoff oh-so nicely greeted us. "Kiss my ass," I said back and fell back into my chair. "Hey Geoff. We're taking a week off after today," Gavin blurted out and sat down. "What? Seriously? Weren't you two just on break?" Ryan sounded confused. "We gotta go visit his family," I pointed towards Gavin. "So you're going to get on a plane," Jeremy pointed out. I nodded. "Are you even ready for that?" Geoff asked us. I looked at Gavin, who looked at me. We both just shrugged. We kept some light conversation going as we drank our coffee "Alright. Who's ready to film?" Geoff blurted out. We ended up filming a 'VR the Champions,' a couple of 'Let's Plays,' a 'Things To Do,' and a 'Versus.' We filmed a lot so Gavin and I would still be in some content as we were gone. "Michael, you never told us what happened to your arms," Mica exclaimed. I froze, "Uh well-" "He was helping me cook and spilled the boiling water all over his arms like a complete idiot," Gavin interrupted with a laugh to make it more believable.

"Wow, really? Did you guys go to the hospital?" Jeremy asked. Gavin nodded, "That's why we were late. He just got released." Everyone seemed to believe that answer so I just went with it. Gavin tugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I pulled it on and leaned back. Gavin pecked my cheek and stood up. "Well, we should get going. Got a couple of suitcases to pack," Gavin announced and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to my feet and we said our goodbyes before going out to the car. When we got into the car, I started it up. "I could tell you were uncomfortable," Gavin said. "Yeah, thanks," I flashed him a smile. "Why don't we order pizza after we get home?" Gavin ruffled his hair. I nodded and pulled the car into the driveway. We got out and walked into the house. "You call and I'll pack," I ordered Gavin as I walked into the bedroom to get our suitcases. I started to pull out clothes and shove them into two separate suitcases. Gavin came in and helped until we had everything that we needed packed. There was a knock at the door and Gavin went to answer it. He paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza boxes in. We ate on the couch and turned on a movie.

 


	37. The Arrival

  
"You got my boxers right? And my gloves?" Gavin called from the bedroom. I was waiting to walk out of the front door to get in the cab. "You're stalling," I called back. Gavin appeared in the hallway with his bag rolling behind him. We locked the house after we stepped out and stuffed our luggage in the back of the cab. Gavin and I slid into the backseat and told the driver where to go. "Hey, hey. You're the boys on the news that survived that crash right?" The driver suddenly blurted out. "Uh yeah, that's us," Gavin answered. "Heard the governor was gonna give y'all some medals or something," the driver added. I glanced at Gavin and shrugged. "We didn't hear anything about that," I said. The driver just shrugged and kept driving. I took out my phone and checked out any notifications I missed. Gavin let out a yawn. "It's only seven, Gav," I rolled my eyes at him. The cab came to a stop and Gavin took out his wallet to pay the man. We both got out and took out our bags from the trunk and saw the cab off. I wrapped and arm around Gavin's waist and he did the same to me.

We winced at every sound of take off from a plane. We are so not ready to be flying. Gavin and I sat at the terminal talking about nothing just to keep our minds off the flight. The man at the desk called for boarding. Gavin and I walked on, placed our bags where they went and sat down. I was nervous as hell, but they seats on the plane took my mind off flying for a moment. They were basically beds with little dividers. Gavin's seat was to the left of mine. He was used to these seats, but I sure as hell wasn't. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of me. I instantly shot him a look as I got comfortable. Gavin just shrugged and sat down. Everyone seemed to be boarded onto the  plane, so we were told to prepare for take off. I clenched onto the arms of the chair so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I shut my eyes as the plane took off and I swear to god my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Gavin put down the divider between us and held his hand out to me. I graciously took it and relaxed a little bit. He looked tense as well. I decided to sleep as Gavin was going to as well.

The regular turbulence started up, ripping Gavin and I from a deep sleep. I sat up and looked over at him. "How about some vodka?" He asked me with a bit of nervousness soaking his words. I nodded as he called over a flight attendant. She kindly gave us each a full cup of vodka, "First time flying?" "First time flying after a plane crash, yeah," I chuckled and took a sip of my drink. "You two were in a crash?" She asked, slightly concerned. Gavin nodded, "Coming home from our honeymoon and got stranded for months." She looked horrified, "That's terrible. Drinks are on me then." I flashed her a smile. "Thank you, doll," Gavin smiled at her as well. "Of course," she said before walking down the aisle. I held my fist out to Gavin and he hit it with his own fist. I took another drink and decided to try and go back to sleep, but my body was just not having it. Gavin showed me how to pull up the movies and we both turned one on and relaxed. I paid little attention to the movie really, but it was calming to focus my mind on that instead of the plane.

By the time we landed in London, it was dark outside. Gavin and I took our bags down and mad our way to the entrance. We called a cab to take us to Gavin's parents house, as they invited us to stay there. Gavin was the one to knock on the door, immediately greeted by his mother who hugged him and pulled him inside. I brought our luggage in and was pulled into a hug by Gavin's mother. "It's so great to see you both," his mother smiled at us. "It's so great to see you mum," Gavin gave her another hug, "Where's dad?" "Out visiting your grandmum for the week," she explained. I fidgeted with my jacket sleeves as they talked. "Oh, where are my manners. Why don't you two head up to Gavin's old room and get settled in? Take showers if you need to or help yourselves to the fridge. You must be jet lagged after all," his mother insisted. Gavin and I just took out bags upstairs and tossed them into the room. "I'm going to take a shower," I yawned out. "Let's take one together. Saves water for my mum's bill," Gavin suggested. "Yeah, but she's downstairs and it's-" Gavin interrupted me with a giggle, "A shower Micoo, not sex. Besides, she's married. She knows the deal." I rolled my eyes at him and made my way into the bathroom. Gavin locked the door behind us.

I started up the water and stripped off my clothes. Gavin took his off as well and followed me into the shower. I reached for the shampoo, but was taken back by Gavin's cold hands pressed against by back. I winced at his hands and looked to see what he was doing while I picked up the shampoo bottle. "It's just some body wash I brought along. The one you bought me a while back," Gavin chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes and poured some shampoo in my left hand. I sat the bottle back down and turned around to scrub it into Gavin's messy, wet hair. "It's been a while since we've done this," I said, digging my fingers in his scalp. "It really has," Gavin ducked under the water to wash the shampoo out of his hair while I pushed him out of the way to was the soap off my body. The water and soap were all stinging my cuts simultaneously and the old bandages were now soggy and gross. Gavin and I switched roles and he put shampoo in my hair and I scrubbed the body wash onto him. Once we were both clean, I turned off the water and Gavin handed me a towel.

We both got dried off and snuck back into Gavin's old room to get changed. Gavin saw the blood soaking through my bandages before I did, "Let's get something to patch that up again, shall we?" I looked down and shrugged. Gavin left the room and came back carrying a first aid kit. He ripped off my old bandages and applied medicine to the cuts before applying new ones. Then he planted a kiss on my forehead and pushed me back onto the bed. I rolled my eyes and him and pulled the blankets over me. It was rather chilly out, since it was London in the beginning of January. Gavin snuggled up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me warm. We were still pretty jet lagged and weren't that tired, but we made up random stories to keep us from getting bored until we fell asleep.


	38. When There's A Will...

  
There was a soft knock at the door to the bedroom and my eyes fluttered open. I went to wake Gavin to ask him to answer it, but he wasn't there. The door creaked open and, sure enough, Gavin walked in with wet hair and fully clothed. "Mum made breakfast if you want to eat. I just got out of the shower because I got a little messy helping her cook," he said, sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up and nodded, "Yeah just let me get dressed." I rolled out of the bed and hissed at the cold air. Gavin chuckled at me and took out his phone. I shut the bedroom door and slipped on a new pair of boxers as well as some jeans. I tugged on a long sleeves shirt as well and turned to Gavin. He was on his phone, looking very angry. "What are you doing?" I questioned him and walked over to the nightstand to put on my glasses. "Stupid, pointless phone game," he rolled his eyes and jammed his thumb into his screen repeatedly. I snatched his phone from his hands and switched it off. He frowned at me and crossed his arms. I just smirked and handed him his phone back, "You could've broken the screen and I am not about getting you a new one."

I put on a pair of socks before Gavin brought me downstairs to the kitchen. His mom had plates set out with some weird, but extremely delicious looking food on top. "Oh my god, Mrs. Free. This smells so good," I smiled and stepped further into the small kitchen. "Go, have a seat! I'll have Gavin bring out some plates," she smiled and rushed me out of the kitchen. I sat down at their dining table and saw Gavin walk over with two plates in his hand. He sat one in front of me and sat down with the other. His mother came in and sat across from us. We ate silently for a minute until Gavin's mother cleared her throat. Gavin and I both looked up at her as she smiled. "So Gavin, your grandfather..." She trailed off. Gavin bit his lip and I tensed up. "He left a will, that he very recently updated, and you were mentioned. I'll give you the paper once we clean up, alright?" She picked up her fork as Gavin nodded. I slowly finished my food, waiting for the other two to finish.

Gavin's mother told us to wait in the living room while she went off to find the will. Gavin was tapping his fingers on his thigh, a thing he only did when he was nervous. I put my hand over his and intertwined our fingers. He looked at me and smiled slightly. His mother came in and stood in front of us. She handed Gavin a couple sheets on paper, neatly creased and folded over with one hand and tugged at her sweater with the other. Gavin gulped as he unfolded the papers. His mother took a seat in one of the other chairs. Gavin started reading one of the papers and I saw tears start to well up in his eyes. I looked over at his mother and back at Gavin. He looked at the second paper and started to read it as well which made him full on start crying. I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed it slightly to comfort him. He looked up at me and then his mom. "He really said that about me, mum? About us?" Gavin said, motioning to me. His mother nodded and her lips formed a small smile, "He really did." Gavin smiled as well and raised a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He handed me the papers to read. I chose to read the will first, since it was on top. His grandfather had given Gavin over one-hundred thousand dollars from his bank account, as well as some personal items. Next, I read the note:

_"Gavin, my dear grandson,_   
_Though I am not necessarily content with your decision to be a homosexual and marry a man, I will say that I will support you from the grave forth. Michael is a lovely man from the stories you have told. He seems like a perfect match for you._

_I recall you mentioning something about an child in the future. I don't believe I'll live long enough to meet them, but I leave you some extra quid, some not mentioned in my will. This quid I am gifting the two of you is for you child and his or her college fund. I know how much you favored college, but wished away student loans. The money from the will itself has been sent to your bank account by now._

_I never meant to fight with you, Gavin. I always knew you were different in a way, always hanging up posters of bare naked ladies in your room or messing with that silly camera of yours. I love you, my grandson. I wish you all the best in the world. Make sure you tell that great grandchild of mine some nice memories of me. Tell that Michael of yours that I wished I would have met him in person as well. And take care of your mother, will you._

_Sincerely signed,_   
_Your granddad"_

I looked up at Gavin and smiled at him. I handed him back the papers and he placed a hand in mine. "He never meant to not come to your wedding. He was just unsettled by it." Gavin nodded, "I never really got to apologize for yelling at him." His mother stood up and pulled an envelope off the coffee table and handed it to Gavin, "That's the extra quid, dear. I had it converted to American money for you already." Gavin opened the envelope and I peaked inside. There was actual money in there, making the envelope larger than normal. I breathed in and leaned back into the couch then let my breath go. Gavin closed the envelope and let it fall to his lap. "You two should get going before you father gets home. He hasn't been the best," she said. Gavin nodded slowly, "Yeah." I fidgeted with my thumbs. Gavin's mom left the room and he headed up to the bedroom and I followed along. "Our flight leaves in a couple of hours. We could wait around or go walk around," Gavin said while shoving clothes in our suitcases. "Uh yeah. Gav... what's up? Why can't we see your dad?" I eyed him and stuffed my hands in my pocket. "It's nothing, love," he pecked my cheek and flashed me a smile. Some how, I didn't believe him.


	39. There's A Way

I wasn't even bothered by the plane during our flight home. I was too intent on figuring out Gavin. He didn't even want to visit Dan before we left. Gavin didn't speak to me on the way home in the cab. He just unlocked the front door and sat down on the couch with his bag in the floor. I rolled mine into the hallway to put my clothes in the wash. I dragged Gavin's over to do the same. I left our bags in the hall after I started up the washing machine. I walked right into the living room and sat down on our coffee table in front of Gavin. He finally looked at me, "As much as I love looking at your handsome face, I'd really like to watch this show." I crossed my arms and didn't move, "Talk to me." Gavin looked at me like I just spoke gibberish. I pressed my hands on the table between my legs and leaned towards him, "Talk to me. Tell me what you're not telling me." Gavin leaned back on the couch, "You wouldn't like it." I straightened up and crossed my arms again, "You didn't like my secrets either so don't fucking play that card." "My mum and dad got a divorce and he's living with my grandmum until he finds another place. He was supposed to come back that day and didn't want us having that money," Gavin breathed out, "There. Are you happy?"

I stood up and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "I'm not even sad about it. I don't know why you're hugging me," Gavin let out a chuckle. I pulled away from him and shrugged, "People are usually sad when their parents divorce." "Were you?" He eyed me. I raised a hand up to rub the back of my neck, "Well... that's different." Gavin rubbed my back, "Hey it's still early. Do you want to put that money in the bank?" I stretched my legs out across the couch and leaned onto Gavin's chest. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a no then." Gavin was texting someone with his left hand as I stayed on his lap, reading it. He was talking to Geoff, who was asking to invite us over for dinner tomorrow, just us adults. "Would you be okay with it?" Gavin suddenly asked, probably seeing that I was reading the conversation. "I'm all for a free meal," I nodded. Gavin sent a text back to Geoff saying that we would be there and then sat his phone in the couch. He held his left hand up and I slipped my right hand into it.

I jolted off Gavin's lap when I woke up to loud, booming thunder and my phone ringing at the same time. My heart was beating fast and Gavin stared at me in shock. I held a finger up at him as I walked into the hall and answered my phone. I was greeted by a very shaky voice belonging to Lindsay's mother, "Michael, sweetheart. It's Cathleen." Her words came out fast. "Hey Cathleen. Calm down, won't you?" I said in more of a joking tone. I heard sobbing in the background and tensed up. "Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry for bothering you and Gavin at this hour, but please hurry to Parkland Hospital. I promise I'll explain once you get here," Cathleen managed to get out. I pinched the top of my nose, "That's a couple hours away, but we'll try." "Thank you dear," she said frantically before hanging up the phone. I rushed into the bedroom and shouted at Gavin, "Babe get in here quick!" I heard loud footsteps as I dug through my drawers for some cleaner clothes. I was in the midst of tugging on some new jeans when Gavin came in. "Get dressed quickly. We've got to go to Dallas," I zipped up my pants and did the button as well. Gavin nodded and changed without question. We grabbed our phones and put on our jackets and shoes before  jumping into the car.

"So Lindsay's mum called you and said we needed to be there now?" Gavin asked. His voice was a little louder than usual so I could hear him over the thunder. I nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what the fuck is going on because she didn't explain for shit." "What if Lindsay went into early labor?" Gavin said, rhetorically. "Don't you dare," I eyed him, "That's not funny." "It wasn't a joke..." Gavin sunk into his seat, "Why are you so snappy about it?" I just shrugged and told Gavin that he shouldn't jinx it. Gavin nodded and leaned against the window. I stuck my right hand out towards him and kept my left hand on the steering wheel. Gavin put his left hand in my right. We kept quiet throughout the rest of the drive. I paid for parking when we reached the hospital and we rushed over to the reception desk. We signed in and we're sent up to Lindsay's room. Her mother was waiting outside of it, laughing. I squeezed Gavin's hand as we approached her. "How's Lindsay?" Gavin asked her. "We thought something was wrong, but she just had the flu. The babies are alright though," Cathleen explained motioning for us to come into the room. Gavin and I stopped in the doorway and looked at each other with wide eyes. "Babies?!"


	40. The Prank

Lindsay burst out laughing, but it quickly turned into a cough. "Wait... She didn't tell you over the phone, did she?" Lindsay said when she regained herself. I shook my head. Cathleen slipped out of the room after pushing us further in. "The doctor told us I'm having twins! I hope you two can handle that," Lindsay chuckled. Gavin's chin just about dropped to the floor. I let go of his hand and stared at Lindsay. She started laughing again, but didn't cough this time, "You guys are so gullible!" "Don't tell me you were bloody joking!" Gavin half shouted. She nodded, "I was, oh god. You should've seen your faces." "You had me drive three fucking hours for a prank?!" I crossed my arms. "No, god no! I'm not that mean! When I got sick we thought something was wrong so we called you two, but by the time you got here, they told me I just had the flu," Lindsay tossed her arms up innocently. Her mother walked back in with two coffees in her hand. She handed them to Gavin and I, "Sorry about the drive. You two can go home if you like." "Yeah, go home. I'll text you with updates," Lindsay smiled softly at us. Gavin tugged at my shirt and we said our goodbyes.

We took the coffees with us to the car and started our long drive back home. Gavin fell back onto the couch when we stepped into the house. It was a little after six in the morning now and we were both tired as hell. I went to lay down next to Gavin when my phone rang again. I groaned and answered it as Gavin pouted at me. "Hello," I said, my voice coming out more groggy than I expected. "May I speak with Michael Jones please?" The voice on the other end belonged to a younger lady, which sounded oddly familiar. "You're speaking to him. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" I said, stepping into the kitchen. "This is Doctor Marie Holder. You're old therapist. I've been informed of some recent incidents lately, Michael, and I'm not too excited about them," she said, her voice sounding completely monotoned. "Um, alright," I said, not completely sure of how to answer her. I heard some papers being flipped through on her end as she spoke, "Did I ever mention what were to happen if you weren't coping like we discussed?"

I ended the call after her explanation and sat my phone down on the kitchen counter. I didn't know how to really describe how the conversation went, but it made my mind go numb. "What's up? Who was on the phone?" Gavin asked me, sitting up on the couch and turning to face me. "That was Doctor Holder," I said. Gavin's face turned confused, "Your old therapist? What did she want?" I leaned against the wall, "I have to go to a mental institute for a month starting tomorrow." Gavin's expressed went from confused to something I couldn't quite read. "Gavin?" I eyed him, "Did you call her?" Gavin gulped and nodded. "You knew therapy didn't do shit for me," I stepped towards him. "It's not therapy, Micoo," Gavin squeaked out. I glared at him, "Don't 'Micoo' me. You know how miserable I get and how it makes me think of my fucking father, Gavin!" Gavin pushed himself over the back of the couch and stood in front of me, "You need help that I can't give and I want our child to see the wonderful person that I do and not just pictures." "I try my best to not get it out of hand! I'm getting better. I'm fucking getting better!" I shouted at him, tears pricking my eyes. Gavin's expression fell as I fell into him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I know you're getting better, but dammit, look at your arms, Michael! They're scarred more than I thought possible. You've almost ruined your Gears tattoo."

"I'm... I'm getting better. I don't... don't need someone telling me how to live," I tried to get out, but was now sobbing. Gavin rubbed my back, "I know baby, I know. It's going to be okay. A month will go by fast, I promise." Gavin pulled me to the couch and sat me in his lap. I sat facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He planted a kiss on my cheek, "I'll visit you everyday. Geoff will drive me. Everything is going to be fine." I started to get a rush of memories to when my mom got sent off to a mental institution due to my father when I was five. She had only been there for two weeks, but wasn't herself again for three years. I didn't want that. I didn't want Gavin to have to deal with an emotionless husband and a child. "There's no way out of it, is there?" I asked, pushing myself away from Gavin. He kept his arms around me and shook his head. I sighed and leaned back into him, "I fucking hate you for this. I hope you know that." "I know you don't hate me," Gavin muttered and kissed the top of my head. I hissed at him and shut my eyes for a moment. "How about we eat some breakfast and spend the day together?" Gavin suggested. I groaned, "You're making the food." Gavin nodded and carefully pushed me off of him. I waited impatiently on the couch while Gavin whipped up something for us to eat.  


	41. New Atmosphere

Gavin packed me a a bag filled with clothes and some trinkets from our house. I couldn't speak to him when we woke up. How dare he send me off like this. I met Geoff outside, Gavin close behind. I pulled my bags in the backseat with me and sunk down. Gavin and Geoff chatted away and I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. I stared out of the window and tuned them out. "Mikey are you listening?" Gavin snapped in front of my face. I blinked at him. "I guess not," Geoff said. I hadn't realized it, but the car had come to a stop. "We're here," Gavin said. I gulped and pushed myself out of the car. Gavin stepped out with me and took my bags. We arrived to see a lady at a desk who checked me in and told me to say goodbye. I took my bag from Gavin and wrapped my arms around him. He pressed his lips to my forehead, "You be good okay? I'll see you soon. I love you." I nodded, "I love you too." The lady pulled my away from Gavin who had started to cry. I was crying too as I followed her down a dark hallway.

"Here's your room dear. We'll have to take your bag from you to check it, but after that you may have it back," the lady said, reaching for my bag. I handed it to her and was ushered into the room. A light came on and I felt my gut drop. The room was white and tiled. It looked like a normal hospital room. There was even a window on the far wall, though it was bolted shut and probably made with thick glass. The bed in the room was neatly made and housed a small nightstand on either side. The door shut behind me as I sat down on the bed. I noticed a door to my right and peeked inside. It was a bathroom, complete with a shower. I shut the door and sat back down. I reached in my back pocket, out of habit, to grab my phone and text Gavin, but sighed when I realized I had left it in the car. I jumped when I heard the door open and turned to see a woman walk in with a hospital band around her wrist. I looked down to see mine, then back at her.

She walked up to me, but stopped halfway, the woman had raven hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing sweatpants and a red tank top. "You aren't one of those people that freak out by human contact are you?" I shook my head and watched as she stepped up to me and held out her hand. I put my hand out and shook hers. "I'm Tracey," she smiled and took her hand back. "Michael," I said. She pointed a thumb at the door, "Miss E asked me to show you around and stuff if you're up to it." I shrugged. She motioned for me to follow her so I did. "So what are you in here for?" Tracey asked me while we walked down the hall. "Oh um," I didn't really know how to describe it so I just held out my arms. Tracey winced at the sight of all the scars, "Ouch dude. Who caught you?" "My husband," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Damn," she said, "Oh this is the mess hall." We peaked inside and spotted a couple of people eating what was probably lunch. She pulled me along again and pointed out the recreational room and then we went back to my room. She showed me her room on the way back in case I needed anything.

We sat on my bed and made small talk. "What about you?" I asked her, breaking the silence. "What about me?" Tracey said. I shrugged, "Why are you here?" "My foster mom caught me half dead in the bathroom, a bottle of pills on the floor," she said, shrugging as well. "Shit. I know how that feels," I half whispered. "So tell me a bit about yourself, Michael," she elbowed me in the arm and made herself comfortable on my bed. "I'm from Jersey, moved here a couple years ago for work. Met my husband, Gavin, there and we got married last year," I mumbled. "How was your childhood? Must've had some trauma to end up here," Tracey stretched her arms behind her head. I gulped, "My father was a pisshead alcoholic who was abusive." Tracey's face scrunched up, "My parents died in a car accident so I grew up in some dumb fucking foster homes."  I rubbed my arm, "Sorry about your parents." She just shrugged, "At least I'm not in jail." I nodded in agreement with her. Tracey looked up at the wall and I followed her gaze. There was a clock on the wall that I didn't notice before. "There gonna come to get us for dinner soon," she added.

Sure enough, a male nurse walked in and asked us to come with him. "I think I'm gonna skip dinner. I literally had a shit ton of fast food before I came," I blurted out. Tracey shrugged and walked passed the nurse. "You're the patient that just arrived, right? I'll just bring your food in here for you," the nurse said before closing the door. I fell back onto the bed and realized how uncomfortable the beds here really were. I stared up at the ceiling and started to think. I wasn't supposed to be here. I should be home with Gavin. No, he put me in here. He doesn't want me there. Hell, he's probably covering up for having an affair with Meg. I wouldn't doubt it. The same nurse came back in and put the tray of food on the nightstand. I just rolled my eyes at it and rolled onto my side. The window was open and I could see the sun setting. A bird perched itself on the very small ledge outside of the window. I watched it and the friends it brought along until my eyelids felt heavy. I tugged the blankets over my body and shut my eyes, falling asleep quickly after.  
  



	42. Coming Clean

I woke up to someone poking me. I just shrugged it off and rolled onto my side. "Michael wake up. There's breakfast," a female voice said. I suddenly didn't know where I was and knowing that that wasn't Gavin speaking made me jolt awake. I heard something hit the floor and I looked in the direction. Tracey was laying on the floor, rubbing her head. I pushed myself out of the hard bed and stretched my arms out toward her. Tracey gladly took them as I pulled her to her feet and let go. "Sorry," I muttered out. She shrugged, "It's alright. But there's food waiting for us if you want to go." I let her drag me to the large mess hall they had here and we sat down. Food trays were placed in front of us. It looked fine, but I wanted to gag at the sight of it. I pushed the tray away from me and leaned back in the plastic chair. "Are you gonna eat that?" Tracey asked, pointing a fork at my tray. I pushed it over to her and watched her devour it. I crossed my arms and looked up. How was I going to get through two months of this?

Tracey took me to the recreational room saying that had games. I soon frowned when I realize it was only cards or board games. "I think I'll just go in my room and change," I said. Tracey shrugged as I left. I counted my steps on the way back to my room. I picked through the clothes I had. Somehow they were only a white shirt and white stretchy pants. I groaned and changed into them before sneaking into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed water onto my face. I did that a couple of times before drying my face. There was a mirror above the sink. It was a bit cloudy, but I could see my reflection. I could see myself getting thinner even though I hadn't been here for longer than a night. I missed work, as much of a hassle it was. I missed my bed. I missed my food. I missed my car. I missed my husband.

I was on the bed again now, staring at the wall. There was a knock on the door of the room and I glanced over. Miss E walked in carrying something in her arms. I sat up and watched her. Miss E motioned to the foot of my bed, as if to ask if she could sit there. I crossed my legs and nodded. She sat down slowly and handed me a brown, leather backed book. I eyed her before looking at it and flipping it open. The pages were lined, but blank. "It's a journal. We give one to all of our new patients. Write an entry every day before you fall asleep," she explained. "You treat us like children here," my words came out more harsh than I planned. "We don't know your backgrounds, dear. Anyways, we have a therapist coming in an hour or so to speak with you," Miss E placed her hands in her lap and smiled. I stared at her, not knowing how to answer that. "Are you getting along with Tracey well? You two had similar interests so I thought she would make a nice guide," she added. "She's nice, yeah," I said. "Well. I'll send her in the come get you when Ms. Ellis arrives," she stood up and headed for the door.

It felt way longer than an hour later when Tracey knocked on my door and dragged me out of bed. "Ms. Ellis really isn't mean. She listens, like really listens," Tracey said when we reached a door to a room I'd never seen before. I didn't say anything back to her as I stepped inside the room. I almost gagged at the sight before me. Every piece of furniture was bright, bold colors looking rather odd against the white paint on the walls and ceiling and the white titles on the floor. The only chairs in the room were plastic or beanbags and I suddenly wondered if Gavin sent me to a child's hospital by accident. There was a older looking woman, probably in her late fifties and looked a bit like Miss E, sitting in one of the plastic chairs. She had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Must be Ms. Ellis. She motioned for me to sit down in the beanbag in front of her. I stepped over to it and fell back into the beanbag before making myself more comfortable. "So you must be Michael," she said.

"Tell me dear. How do you feel about you husband?" She asked, crossing her left leg over the other, "And be honest." I crossed my arms, "Well I love him and I think he just wants to best for me sometimes. He's not very good at talking about himself and tends to pry things out of other people. But he's good... He's kind hearted and I love him even if he pisses me off sometimes." Ms. Ellis finished writing down in her notebook and looked up at me, "Good, good. Now how about your father?" I internally groaned at the mention of him, but spoke anyways. "He had a lot issues and I think he didn't know how to handle them so he drank. Took it out on my mom and I. He meant no harm, just didn't know how to function right," I said, completely telling the truth. No use in lying about any of this, right? "Now do you think that maybe experiencing what you did with him had forced all this extra stress on you? That maybe you blame yourself for his actions and that's what leads you to do these things to yourself?" Ms. Ellis tapped her pen against the pages. I felt trapped now, like I was being interrogated in a police station. "Yes," I almost whispered. It felt odd to admit it, almost like it was helping me.

"Do you really believe that now, years later, it was your fault for your dad's actions, Michael?" Ms. Ellis stared at me. I felt claustrophobic now. I nodded slowly. "It wasn't your fault. You were a child. I worked with your father, you know," she smiled slightly. "You what?" I choked out. I felt like I was struggling to catch my breath now. "He would talk about how proud he was of you and how terrible he felt that he couldn't fix himself," she continued, "Now tell me. What do you think about yourself?" I tugged at my shirt collar," I don't think... I don't do anything right. I don't know how Gavin still wants to be married to me. I'm depressing and pathetic. It's all my fault." I had to think that the must be poisoning the air here to make you talk because I'd never say any of this before. Ms. Ellis scribbled into her notebook before standing, "I think we're done here." I gave her a questioning look while standing up as well. "I'll let Miss E know that you don't need the full two months in here," she said and walked out. I could feel a panic attack coming along as Tracey came into the room. "Let's get you back in your room," Tracey said.


	43. Visiting Day

Tracey sat in my room and had calmed me down last night. When I did calm down, she brought me into her room where she had a TV set and put on a movie for us. We ended up falling asleep in her room. Her on the bed, me on the floor. "Michael! Get up buddy! It's visiting day," Tracey giggled as she shook me awake. I groaned when I came to, as my back hurt from the floor, and blinked my eyes open. "What? Why am I on the floor?" I ran a hand through my hair and sat up. Tracey pulled me to my feet, "We fell asleep in my room watching movies, remember?" I let out an 'oh' before started off back to my room. "Where are you going?" She pouted. "To take a piss," I said with a smirk. Tracey's face turned to a disgusted look, "Ew okay." I chuckled before leaving her room and going to my own. I used the restroom, washed my hands, and changed  clothes. I changed to a pair of grey sweatpants and snuck on one of my baggy long sleeved shirts. Tracey was waiting outside my room with a huge smile on her face. "God you're annoyingly happy," I said when I saw her. "I get to go home today!" She jumped up and down for a hot minute. I froze. Tracey was the only one I felt comfortable being around here.

"My mom just visited and talked to Miss E, who I said I was doing so much better and I can go home," Tracey spun around and pulled me down the wall, "Your husband is here to see you by the way! You never told me he was British!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Never came up." She stopped in front of a closed door, "He's in there. I'll be waiting our here for you." I nodded and grabbed the door knob. Gavin hadn't visited on any of the past visiting days like he said he would. I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. Gavin stood up and I broke. I ran over to him and let myself be engulfed in his arms. He held my head against his chest and kept his other arm against my lower back. When we pulled away from the hug, he planted a quick kiss on my lips before we sat down. "I missed you," I let myself say. Gavin cracked a smile, "It's been hell without you. The house is missing some angry yelling at the Xbox." I smiled too. Gavin reached over and grabbed my hand in his. He drew circles on it with his thumb. "How come you haven't been here?"

Gavin was silent before he let out a long, tired sigh. I got anxious. "My mum kept me home for a bit so I could make things up with my dad," he finally said. I sighed in relief. "I talked to your therapist," he said suddenly. I looked up at him, "You did?" Gavin nodded and let out a 'mhm', "She said that you only need to stay for another week and that two months were pretty overrated." "Really?" I looked at him. Gavin nodded again and squeezed my hand, "Oh and Lindsay had a check up yesterday. I could hear the baby's heartbeat." I smiled and looked down at the table. I'm so fucked up mentally that I'm missing out on everything. It's all my fault. Gavin probably hates me for it. "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me," Gavin tugged at my hand. I looked up at him. He squeezed my hand again, "I can literally see the bad thoughts springing in your brain." I looked down again, "Sorry." Gavin removed his hand from mine and cupped my cheek instead, making me look at him. "You're more than the voices, love. Remember that," he said to me, "I told the fans that you took a bit off because you had the flu." "You should've told them the truth," I laughed sarcastically.

An hour passed, meaning Gavin had to leave. I didn't want him to. I wanted to beg him to pay for extra time, but I knew he needed to go to work. Gavin pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tighter than I thought possible, before kissing me passionately. "I love you boi. Keep up the good work," he kissed my cheek. "I love you Gav," I said before walking out of the room, my hand only leaving his when it got out of reach. Tracey elbowed me once the door was closed and Gavin had left. "Aww you two are so cute. How long have you been married?" She asked me as we walked along to the recreational room. "A year in May actually," I answered. "That's adorable," she hummed for a while. "When are you getting checked out?" I changed the subject. "After lunch time," Tracey answered, "I get to hang out with you for a bit longer." I nodded and smiled. We started up a board game, Monopoly actually, while we waited. A couple of the other inmates came and joined in. Yes, I call them inmates because this place is like a prison sometimes.

Tracey left an hour ago, but not after giving me her number and telling me that we should catch up when I'm out. I was forced to talked to Ms. Ellis again. I sat down in the beanbag chair and crossed my legs. "So Michael. I feel like we're on a more personal level, so please call me Jackie," she chuckled. I shrugged, "Alright, Jackie. What's up for today's session?" "You're pretty eager," Jackie tapped her pencil again. "I only got these damn sessions for another week thanks to you so," I leaned back and crossed my arms. "You said more than most patients here so I thought it was necessary." The room was quiet for a moment. "I heard you had quite an anxiety attack last night after our session?" Jackie filled the silence. I took a deep breath, "Yeah.." "Talk to me about it," her voice calm out calm and sweet. I shrugged, "It's not much to talk about." "What was troubling you?" Jackie crossed her legs like last time. I rolled my eyes, "Pretty damn obvious I thought." "You can tell me, Michael." "It was my fault that Gavin has to stay in our house alone and that the loudmouth member of the company is missing. It was my fault that my family is fucked up and for getting put in here. It was all my fault," I rambled, holding back a sob. Jackie just breathed out, "Is it still your fault?" I froze for a second before nodding.


	44. Getting Deep

It's been four more days, which means only three until I get out. I have a session with Jackie every day at the same time in the same room. She stopped asking questions about my family and began asking me what I liked to do instead. It puzzled me but I liked this way better. I got pulled out of my thought by Jackie clearing her throat. I blinked at her. "You look very skinny," she said, pointing her pen at my abdomen, "Have you been eating?" I ran a hand through my hand and lied, "Yeah. The food here is shit so I guess it doesn't give me any nutrients.." She scribbled something down in her notebook. I tried to remember the last time I ate. It was right before I Gavin checked me into this facility, almost eleven days ago, besides the granola bars that Tracey snuck me during the days she was here. "So let's talk about an older subject for a minute, shall we?" Jackie breathed out. I shrugged. She scribbled in her notebook while she spoke, "You were in a plane crash a while back, correct?" I nodded. "What happened ?" I felt my breath hitch at the memory of the crash playing vividly in my mind. I gulped before speaking, "I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I was scared. I held onto Gavin trying to protect him even though it probably wasn't going to work. I was scared that we wouldn't get to experience being married to Gavin. I was scared that we weren't going to make it. So I told him that I loved him and held onto him. I woke up after we crashed and Gavin didn't wake up and I was terrified."

"That sounds horrible," Jackie frowned. I nodded, "We were stuck on an island for two months." "At least you had each other," she added. "Yeah. At least we had each other," I smiled slightly. "So have you been on a plane since?" I nodded, "Once with Gavin to see his mother." "Just his mother?" Jackie questioned. I nodded again, "She wanted to give us money for our future kid." "Oh, so you two are adopting?" "Our friend is having a baby that she can't take care of so we called and got paperwork to adopt it," I explained. "That's sweet." I nodded for a third time. "Is that why you're in here? To hopefully fix yourself before you become a father?" Jackie tapped her foot on the tiled floor quietly. I watched her feet, "I don't want to be like my dad." "You aren't like him. You're just scared," she reassured me. "I pushed Gavin into our glass coffee table when we were arguing once. That's what my dad would do," I shut my eyes. Jackie let out hum, "What were you fighting about?" I thought back to the incident, "I... I don't remember actually." "So it wasn't an important fight." I shook my head. "You two are newly weds. It's alright to fight sometimes, it's more common than you think."

"Are you sure?" I eyed her. She nodded, "My parents were married at twenty and had too many fights to count before I was born, but they're still married today. In fact, they haven't fought since." "Oh," I looked at my hands. "That's not really what you think is the matter, is it? That you think you're like your father," she poked at me with her words. I shook my head. "Then what is it, dear?" She asked. "What if I'm not good enough? I never made good friends in school because I was that asshole kid who everybody felt sorry for," I felt tears prick my eyes, "I moved here, got the job I had. I dated Lindsay. Then she broke it off before I proposed because she knew something about me that I didn't." "And what was that?" Jackie asked, not looking up from scribbling in her notebook. "That I was gay and loved Gavin instead. I didn't even consider that then. I just knew Gavin and I were really close, but I wasn't gay. At least I didn't think so then," I scrunched up my nose. "You think that you spend your days just getting by and not actually mattering, but you have people that care. I'm going to revisit an old question again. Is it your fault?" Jackie finished her sentence by leaning towards me. I shook my head and meant the word that was about to come out of my mouth, "No."

I guess Jackie got the information she needed because she stopped the session early by saying that she didn't need to see me anymore. That I just had to spend the next two days here and she would sign me off on the last. I stayed in my room after that and decided to sleep since it was late anyways. I woke up the next day and decided to at least try the breakfast they put out here. I took one bite of the so called 'French toast' and couldn't handle it. As good as the food looked, it was disgusting. I scrunched my nose up and tossed the food away. How did anyone eat this? I rolled my eyes and stood up. I tried to exit the cafeteria without making a scene and of course, I just had to do so. I bumped into some guy on the way out and he wasn't too happy. "Watch where you're going dickhead!" He shouted at me. This guy was much taller than me and I didn't want to get into a fight. "Don't be an ass. I obviously didn't mean to bump into you," I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him.

When I made it out into the hall, the guy grabbed my arm and socked me right in the cheek. I brought a hand up to my cheek and glared at him. Well I guess he was put in here for anger issues.. He started shouting at me again, calling me names, but resorted to screaming at nothing. He had me pinned against the wall now. I swear I would've drove my fist into his abdomen if some of the staff hadn't came over and pulled the guy away. A girl I've never met came up and started to check me out, making sure I was okay. "Oh, I'm sorry. He was put in here for his anger and we thought he would be okay on the medication," she apologized. "It's fine. I had worse," I shrugged. She grabbed my chin and moved my head to the side, "You're definitely going to have a bruise." I shrugged again. She stepped back a bit and held out her hand, "I'm Katie." I shook her hand, "Michael." "Aren't you famous on the internet or something like that?" Katie cracked a smile. "Something like that," I replied. She didn't say anything back so I pushed myself off the wall. "It was nice meeting you and everything Katie, I just.. I need to head back to my room alright?" She nodded, "That's fine. Maybe I'll see you around."


	45. Burned Chicken

It's been two days. My last day here approached quickly. I never saw that girl from the other day again, but she didn't look like the type I would be friends with. Jackie had called me into her office again so I was on my way there. I reached the door and pushed it open. Jackie was sitting in the same seat as always so I took a seat in that beanbag chair again. "Nice to see you again, dear. I bet you're excited to leave," she greeted me. I nodded, "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." She let out a small laugh, "I bet. Now, for our last meeting, I'll judge if you need further therapy after today." I shrugged, "Sounds good to me." I didn't pay attention to most of her questions this time. I just answered when I was supposed to and leaned back. We were about half an hour in when she waved in front of my face. "You're zoning out dear. Are you alright?" She questioned. "Oh sorry. I didn't even notice," I ran a hand through my hair, "Did you say something else?" "I said I was putting you on an anxiety medication that you need to pick up when you get home," Jackie let out a breath. "Alright," I replied to her. "Due to that, I won't be needing to follow up with you after this session. I have my number to your husband when he visited in case you ever need it," she finished.

Miss E brought me to my room and gave me my bag. I thanked her and held it up. "I also have a cab waiting for you out front, paid for already, and-" she handed he a paper, "This is for your prescription." "Thanks again," I flashed her a smile as I stuffed the paper in my pocket and let her lead me outside. I got into the cab and told the driver my address. I never told Gavin what time I was coming home, so he's probably going to be surprised. "Oh, scratch that. Can you take me to the nearest pharmacy first?" I said to the driver. He didn't say anything back, but nodded so I assumed he heard me. I sat back and went to take out my phone. I groaned when I realized I left it with Gavin. The driver came to a stop in front of the pharmacy and I thanked him and asked him to wait for me. I stepped out and walked up to the desk. I asked the lady sitting behind it to fill it out for me. She handed me a bag, telling me everything about the medication and that it was paid for by my insurance. I thanked her and got back into the cab. The driver headed for the house now. I thanked him and got out, staring at the front door.

I could see the living room light on from outside. I stepped up to the door and tried the knob, knowing Gavin would've left it open for me. I pulled the door open and peaked in. Gavin wasn't in the living room or kitchen. I stepped in, tossed my bag to the side, and shut the front door. I heard quick footsteps and saw Gavin come in from the hallway with a towel around his waist, one around his neck, and wet hair. I smiled at him as I held my arms out. He rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much," Gavin said as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "I missed you too," I smiled more at him. "As much as I love seeing you in a towel, go get dressed," I chuckled and tapped him on the bare chest. He chuckled and nodded. I watched him rush off to the bedroom so I grabbed my bag and headed over to the washing machine. I tossed my clothes into it and turned it on. I stuck the bag back in the closet.

I stepped into the bedroom and searched for my clothes. "Are you going to take a shower?" Gavin asked. I nodded, still picking out clothes, "I smell like a hospital." I turned around to see Gavin crinkle his nose. I smirked and placed a kiss on his nose. I realized I was still holding the bag with my medicine in it, "Ah shit. I should probably take one of these." "What is it?" Gavin poked at the bag. "Anxiety meds," I answered. He nodded and sat down on the bed. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Can you put these on the kitchen counter for me?" I handed the bag to Gavin. He nodded and got up, "Don't have too much fun in there." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. I started up the water and stripped down. I stepped in and stood under the water for a moment. My cheek stung as the water hit it, making me wince. I must have forgotten about the bruise there. I guess Gavin didn't notice it either. I grabbed the shampoo and started to massage it into my hair. It felt nice to be cleaned with my own soap.

I felt so much better by the time I got out of the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror as I got dried off. I literally could see my ribs. My stomach growled, but I shrugged it off. I put on my clothes, as well as my glasses, and walked towards the kitchen. I could smell food and my stomach growled again. I snuck up behind Gavin and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and dropped the spoon he was holding. I started laughing. Gavin frowned at me as he got a new spoon. "I bet you missed me around here." He nodded as he stirred the pasta. "So what are you making?" I snuck my arms around his waist, grateful for his presence. I took a peak at the things on the stove as well. I saw noodles boiling. "Mum taught me how to make some weirdly named pasta I ate when I was little. I thought you might like a home cooked meal since you probably haven't eaten during the whole stay," Gavin turned his head a bit so he could press a kiss to my cheek. "What if I did eat? Hmm? Ever thought about that?" I poked his side. Gavin put the spoon down and lifted my shirt. I frowned at him as he poked my stomach with cold fingers. "Where's the food, Mikey?" Gavin chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I think your chicken is burning." Gavin's eyes went wide and he scampered to check the chicken, which was not burning. "You arse!" He shouted and swatted at me. I just chuckled at him.


	46. Lovely Morning Skit

Gavin decided to stay home with me today. We watched a couple of movies that came out during the past two weeks. Then Gavin told me a bunch of stories from work and gave me back my phone that we both forgot about. "Call your mum, okay? She was asking me about you," he flashed a smile at me and leaned on my shoulder. I dialed her number and held the phone to my ear. It rang a couple of times until her familiar voice answered, "Hello?" "Hey mom," I greeted her. "Michael! Oh you had me worried out of my mind. Where the hell have you been?" I could almost hear her frown when she finished talking. "It's a long ass story," I groaned. Gavin peeled off me and walked down the hall, probably to go to the bathroom. "I've got time," my mom said. "Well Gavin apparently clocked me into a mental hospital here for two weeks," I explained. "Did it help?" My mom asked me. "I've only been out for a couple hours. I don't fucking know," I chuckled. "Well it's good to hear from you, but I have to go before your brother gets a flat tire," she let out a sigh. "Talk to you later then," I said before hanging up.

Gavin comes back with a washcloth, an ice pack, and a bottle of Tylenol. "Does that bruise hurt?" He asked me as he sets everything on the coffee table. "A little, yeah. Is it that noticeable?" I looked up at him. He nodded, "I'll get you some water for the pills." I watched him walk into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet as well as the water jug from the fridge. I turned back around and propped my feet up on the coffee table. Gavin came back and handed me the glass and dumped two pills into my hand. I chugged them down with a swig of the water. "I didn't notice it when you came it, but bloody hell Michael. How'd you manage this?" Gavin squawked. He grabbed the washcloth and ice pack and pressed it against my cheek. I didn't felt the cold seep through the cloth and onto my cheek. "Some of whacked up asshole fucking punched me while I was there," I explained. "Did you do something to deserve it?" Gavin held the ice pack to my cheek still. "I bumped into him, but I apologized," I looked at Gavin through the corner of my eye, "Do I look badass?" Gavin chuckled, "You look like you got punched." I exchanged his hand for mine to hold up the ice pack.

After fifteen minutes, Gavin took the ice pack from me and put it back on the coffee table. He pulled me into his lap and ruffled my hair. I let my arms rest loosely around his waist as I rested my head on his shoulder. Gavin rubbed my back, "The bed was cold without you." "At least you got to sleep on a comfortable one," I argued. Gavin rested his hands on my back, "Geoff gave you a raise. Said you've gone through 'hell and back and deserve something out of it'. I said you'd feel guilty and not want it, but he wouldn't shut his knobhole and kept insisting." "It's not right that I get better treatment just cause I've done bad shit to myself," I grumbled. Gavin continued rubbing my back, "He cares about you. He bawled his eyes out when you went into the hospital the first time. He cried more than me." I could barely keep my eyes open. Gavin moved one hand up to the back of my head, "Michael I love you, you mingy bastard." I tightened my grip on his waist, "I love you too Gavin."

When I woke up, I was out of my day clothes, in the bed. Gavin was snuggled up next to me. He holding me like I was was going to leave him. I reached over to grab my phone and checked the time. It was noon already. I managed to turn around in Gavin's grip, so I was facing him. I flicked his nose, "Wake up." Gavin groaned and opened his eyes, "I was already up. Why'd you have to flick me?" I shrugged, "I want to go to work today, but we're already late." "You want to go?" Gavin asked, pulling me back into his chest. "Gavvvvin. I want a normal day for once," I poked his chest. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and rolled out of bed. "Damn now I'm lonely," I frowned. I watched Gavin come around to my side of the bed and slip his arms under my armpits. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned. Gavin just pulled me off the bed and let my feet bang against the carpet. "You bully. How fucking dare you. Let me go," I moved my arms trying to get free.

Gavin dragged me through the house while trying to not laugh. He failed at the no laughing thing which gave me a chance to wriggle free. I stood up and looked at him, "Why?" "I don't know. I just felt like it," Gavin put his hands on his hips as if he was proud of himself. I crossed my arms and glared at him. His pride melted and he squeaked. I smirked and jumped at him as he ran through the house and hid in the bedroom. I leaned against the door, "At least toss me out some damn clothes if you're gonna hide like a baby." I didn't even hear Gavin opening drawers. I sure felt it when he pulled the door open and I fell to the floor. Gavin was holding in a laugh as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening my eyes, I reached my hand up to retrieve the clothes from him. "You better not act this silly on our date tomorrow," Gavin chuckled. "Date? What do you mean date?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you dope! I thought I would make the plans this year," Gavin pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, "Now get dressed so we can leave."


	47. Be My Valentine

We arrived at work and I was immediately pulled into a crowd of people. "Michael! You're back!" "It's great to see you again man!" I thanked everyone, hugged who I could, and let Gavin pull me into the office. I guess the guys weren't expecting me to be back today. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were too invested in their computers to notice us walk in. Jeremy had one headphone off, but he probably didn't notice either. Gavin sat down at his desk and I sat down at mine. It felt weird to be back, but in a good way. "Hey Gavin, hey Michael," Jeremy said on instinct. He immediately did a double take and pulled off his headphones, "Michael!" I waved at him, "Yeah I'm back." Then suddenly the entire room was interested in me. Headphones were taken off and the gents rose to their feet. "Michael's back!" Geoff exclaimed. "Nice to see you Michael," Jack greeted. "You came back early," Ryan said. "Uh yeah. I just got home yesterday," I said to Ryan. He sat down content with my answer. Jack sat down as well.

Geoff came over and patted my shoulders, "Glad to see you back, kid." "Glad to be back, dad," I joked. "Wait... What's that?" He asked, hovering his finger over the bruise on my cheek. I looked at his like his question was the dumbest in the world. "It's a fucking cat tattoo," I rolled my eyes, "It's a bruise. I don't really know what you want out of me." "I meant like what happened, asshole," Geoff rolled his eyes as well. "Micoo got in a lil tussle," Gavin giggled like a school girl. I elbowed him, "Did not." "Did you!" Gavin argued. "Look the guy was off his meds and punched me! It wasn't a 'tussle' or whatever the fuck you just said," I poked him. "Aw wittle Mikey's just upset he didn't win," Gavin teased. Geoff had gone back to his seat by now. "Fuck you, Gavin," I eyed him. He leaned over so no one else could hear, "Oh you do." Before he winked and sat up. "I married a child. Jeremy. Jeremy, I married a fucking two year-old," I leaned over to Jeremy. "You married a fucking two year-old, Michael," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

The rest of the day went about like that. Geoff and Griffon took Gavin and I out for a little celebratory dinner after work. The restaurant wasn't all too fancy, but it was nice. I drove Gavin and I home and we immediately showered and changed into pajamas. Gavin pulled me onto the couch and into his lap. "What do you have planned tomorrow hm?" I asked him. "You'll see," he chuckled. It was his 'I'm up to something crazy' chuckles. "Gavin," I glared at him. "Now it's not a nice romantic date if I spoil it for you, is it?" Gavin stuck his tongue out at me. "Fine, fine. You better not break shit then," I rested my back against his chest. He picked up the remote and scrolled through some movies on Netflix. Of course, he picked some cheap romance comedy for us to watch. I rolled my eyes at him and let him wrap his arms around my waist. The movie ended up being three hours long and we had both fallen asleep on the couch after it ended.

I woke up in the bed with Gavin nowhere in sight. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself out of bed. There was note on the dresser next to some folded clothes. I picked up the note and read it out loud, "'Put these on and meet me in the kitchen, love.' Jesus Christ." I put the note down and changed into the clothes, which were regular everyday clothes. I made sure I looked alright in the mirror before going into the kitchen. Gavin was making breakfast for us and started putting it on plates. "Fucking heart-shaped eggs and bacon," I smirked and rolled my eyes. Gavin leaned over and I gave him a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted. "You too babe," I leaned against the counter and watched him. He handed me my plate and we ate standing up. "Let's go to work shall we?" Gavin linked arms with me as he handed me the keys, my phone, and my wallet. I shrugged and followed him out of the house. When I was driving, I noticed him typing away excessively on his phone. "Who are you talking to?" I asked him. "You'll see," Gavin chuckled that same damn chuckle again. I just shook my head, "When did you become such a romantic? Did I miss something while I was gone?" Gavin just lightly elbowed me, "You deserve a nice day."

We got to work and waved at everyone standing around. Then we reached the Achievement Hunter office and I could not stop laughing. The room was decorated in hearts. I honestly had to turn around and take a deep breath before I looked at Gavin. "What are you doing you fucking idiot?" I said while giggling. Gavin just smirked and slipped his hand in my back pocket. Jeremy was sitting at his desk recording. "Aren't you going to open the gift on your desk?" Gavin was giggling now too. I walked over to my desk and lifted up the box. I pulled off the top to reveal a smaller one. "Oh you fucking asshole," I glared at him. He motioned for me to continue. I opened the smaller box to reveal an even smaller box. I glared at him again before opening it. There was another box inside that one. I let out a sigh, not letting the smirk wipe off my face. I opened that box to reveal a note. "Gavin, oh my fucking Christ," I said while I opened up the note. "Read it out loud," Jeremy said. "It literally just says 'Turn around'," I blurted.

I sat the note on my desk and turned around to Gavin. He was holding up a car key. I walked up to him as he handed it to me, "You did not." Gavin nodded, "I did too." "A new fucking car! I can't believe you," I stared between him and the key. The other Achievement Hunters clapped their hands. Gavin grabbed my hand and started to pull me outside. Jeremy followed with the camera and everyone else followed too. Gavin took me out into the parking lot and brought me over to a silver, four-door Bentley. I clicked the key to unlock the car and opened the door. "Gavin you fucking beautiful bastard," I smirked at him. "How's that for a great start to the day," Gavin walked over to me. I pulled him in for a kiss and heard Jeremy turn the camera around and talk to it. "Well that's enough Mavin for you guys. Happy Valentine's Day from the Achievement Hunters!" I pulled away from Gavin and let my arms linger on his shoulders, "I cannot believe you bought a fucking car for me." "The best for my best," Gavin chuckled. "You cheesy motherfucker," I shook my head. "I love you," Gavin added, planting a kiss to my forehead. "I love you too," I replied.


	48. Ill

It's been a couple days since Valentine's. Gavin explained that he's just leased the Bentley until Lindsay has the baby. Then we have to exchange it for a van or something. I almost broke out laughing at the thought of us owning a van. I just woke up bundled in every single blanket we have on our bed with Gavin sitting up glaring at me. My head felt congested and my nose was runny. "Morning," Gavin huffed as he tugged the blankets back. "I think I might be sick," I frowned at him. "Aww baby. C'mere. Let me check your temperature," Gavin motioned with his hands. I rolled over so I was closer to him and pulled the blankets over my shoulders. Gavin pressed the back of his hand on my forehead. His hand was so cold that it made me shiver. He pulled away his hand and ruffled my hair, "You have a bit of a fever, love." I groaned and rolled over on my side. "Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?" He asked me. I shook my head, "I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." "It's kind of hard to take care of yourself when you've got the flu," Gavin chuckled, "I'll text Geoff to come get me." He then got up to get ready for work.

"Gavvvviiiinnn! Bring me some Gatorade or something please," I called out for him. Gavin came back in the room with a small trash can, a cup filled with ginger ale, and my computer tucked in his arms. "Jesus Christ Gav," I pushed myself to lean against the headboard. He put my computer on the bed next to me, sat the trash can in the floor next to me, and sat the cup on the night stand. "I got you everything you might need for the time being. The Xbox is already set up in case you want to go play that. There's a trash can in the living room as well so you don't have to run to the bathroom. There's more ginger ale in the fridge and crackers on the kitchen counter," Gavin sat down on the edge of the bed. "You thought of everything," I sniffled. Gavin nodded and leaned over to me. He pressed his lips against my forehead, "Geoff's here so I have to leave. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and shooed him off. "Love you Mikey," he called after me. "Love you too," I shouted back as I heard the front door close.

I pushed myself back under the covers and decided on getting more sleep. My stomach started doing twists and I groaned. I rolled over on my side and clutched my stomach. "Fuck you flu," I growled out loud. I always hated being sick. I rolled onto my back and pushed myself up so I was resting my back against the headboard. Just that little movement made me nauseous. I reached for the trash can next to the bed and held it to my chest. I felt disgusting as I threw up last night's dinner and some of the ginger ale I took a sip of. Though, I did feel less pressure on my stomach. I sat the trash can back on the floor and made a mental note to exchange the bag in it later. I pushed myself out of the bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth really quickly and cleaned my face. I put my glasses on and walked back into the bedroom. My phone was buzzing so I picked it up. I got a few texts from Gavin telling me to feel better and that he misses me. I sent him back a text saying I missed him too before wrapping myself in the warm blankets once again. I bet I got sick from being in that damn hospital.

I ended up nibbling on some of those crackers Gavin left out, but threw those up as well. I don't understand how a body can push out the virus if you can't keep any goddamn food in for energy. I crawled onto the couch after tossing out the bag of vile in the bedroom. I kept the blanket from off the bed wrapped around my shoulders as I turned on the TV. I checked the time on my phone, six in the afternoon. Gavin should be home soon. I shot him a text telling him he needed to take out the trash when he got home. Then my phone buzzed and I checked it. There was a red circle with a white explanation mark next to the text. "Not delivered, my ass," I rolled my eyes as I tried sending them text again. It still didn't go through. "Okay what the fuck," I searched through my contacts and typed up a text for Geoff. I didn't send it because I realized he might be driving and I don't want them to crash. My phone started ringing and I frantically pressed the answer button.

"Geoff," I answered. "Actually it's your husband," I heard Gavin sass back. "Why the hell are you using Geoff's phone and why aren't my texts going through to yours?" I snapped. "Woah, woah. Calm down. My phone died," Gavin explained. I breathed out, "You scared the shit out of me." I heard him chuckle. "Geoff's driving me home right now. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Uh let's. Threw up about twice and the only effort I made to get out of bed was to come to the couch," I replied. "Awww my poor baby," Gavin cooed. I heard Geoff scoff on the other end. "Oh hush up you big sap. I've heard you talk like that to Griffon before," Gavin said to him. I held the phone away from my face as I started coughing. When I brought it back to my face, Gavin was saying how he'll see me soon before hanging up. I curled back up on the couch and sat my phone on the coffee table. I felt my eyes close. I woke up to Gavin putting his cold hand against my forehead. "Did I wake you?" He asked me as he sat down on the coffee table. "It's fine," I said and sat up. "Your fever's gone down. Are you feeling any better?" Gavin placed his hands in his lap. "Slightly, yeah," I nodded. I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore, just weak and tired. "How about we get some sleep, yeah?" He stood up. I nodded. Gavin scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. We both ended up falling asleep almost immediately.

 


	49. Post Show Problems

When I woke up, I was feeling significantly better. I had woken up around midnight which made Gavin give me some pills for nausea. I stretched and looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't pull myself to get out of bed. I started to breathe rather quickly. I felt Gavin's arm slide over my stomach and his breath on my neck as he spoke, "Hey baby it's okay." I shut my eyes again for a second and focused on his scratchy morning voice. "I'm here," is all he said. I clasped my hand on the one of his laying on my stomach. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "Always happens in the morning huh?" Gavin said. "Sometimes," I replied. He was rubbing my back now and I was feeling more calm. "I just got upset that I couldn't get up. I'm so sore from being sick," I explained. Gavin nodded and stopped rubbing my back, "Hot bath to wake you up?" I nodded and pushed myself off of him. "I'll get it started for you," he said as he pushed himself into the en suite. I waited until he called me in and I stripped down. I slid into the warm, bubble-filled water. Gavin sat on the floor next to the tub and talked with me the whole time.

Gavin walked out so I could get dried off and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and slugged over to the kitchen. "Hey baby come in here," Gavin called from the kitchen. "Hmm?" I said back as I stepped up next to him. Gavin snaked an arm around my waist and planted a kiss to my left temple. He handed me a bowl of cereal and I took it over to the breakfast bar. Gavin followed me with his own bowl of cereal, sitting next to me. Only the sound of our spoons clinking against the glass bowls could be heard throughout the house. When we finished eating, Gavin washed out the bowls and stuck them in the dishwasher. I made us coffee. Gavin snuck around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands over the ones he had clasped around my lower abdomen. "You are so cute when you're sick," he chuckled. "Oh yeah? Wait until I get you sick," I sassed back. Gavin immediately let go of me and backed away. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and poured us both some of the coffee.

I leaned against the counter and took careful sips of the hot liquid. Gavin took his into the bedroom, probably to drink while he got ready. I started to feel my brain start to function better and my heart beat a little faster thanks to the caffeine. I finished my cup and waltzed into the bedroom. Gavin was pulling a shirt on.  "Hey," I mumbled as I leaned onto the doorframe. He smiled as he turned to face me, "Hey." "Want to head out?" I tilted my head at him. He nodded and walked over to me and pulled me off the frame. I leaned against him and breathed in his cologne. "You're adorable," Gavin chuckled. I rolled my eyes and help up my own weight, "Don't downgrade me." "How about your handsome?" Gavin was trying to keep himself from smiling. I shook my head and let myself smile, "Nope." "Very handsome?" Gavin eyed me. "I'm fucking beautiful," I snorted. Gavin started laughing too as I flicked my hair back and crossed my eyes. He just pressed a kiss to my forehead and pushed a beanie on my head, pulling it over my glasses. I fixed it on my head and adjusted my glasses, "You dick." Gavin scrunched his nose at me and stuck out his tongue.

Gavin and I got to work a bit late. We had to film Off Topic today, which I was looking forward to in an odd way. We filmed a Minecraft Let's Play before the podcast since that's usually two hours. Then came time for Off Topic. I had Geoff, Trevor, and Gavin as guests. We did the intro bit for the live viewers and started off. "So Michael. This is your fort time being on Off Topic in about, what, a month?" Trevor asked. "Yup. The funny this is I actually missed you fucks," I rested my arms on the wooden table. My comment earned an 'aww' from Jack and an 'I miss you too man' from Geoff. Gavin just patted my thigh under the table out of view of the camera, which was a close up on Geoff. Gavin left his hand on my thigh when the camera panned out. "Oh come on guys. Tell me what I missed," I urged them. "Trevor's the boss now," Jack chuckled. "Aw damn what a step down," I joked. Trevor looked fake hurt, "I'm firing you." I just shook my head and smiled, "Congrats dude. Good luck with us idiots." We had to take a pause so I could read the sponsor ads, but when that was over all hell broke loose. Two beers down for everyone. Gavin was getting tipsy already, my little lightweight. We talked about a lot until I got asked my Jack, in a very serious tone, why I was gone. My breath caught in my throat. Did he forget or did Gavin not tell him?

"Well I had some important shit to take care of," I muttered and took another sip of beer. "Like family shit or like deep personal shit?" Trevor asked. "Nah man. I went on a fucking two week long vacation to beat every game I've ever played," I joked. I gave Gavin a look asking if he told them. The concerned look he gave back told me he didn't. Geoff poured himself another drink and slid one to me. "Dude that would actually have been fucking awesome," Jack starting laughing. Everyone chimed in with him. I was just glad the topic was dropped. Then around two hours went by and the podcast was over. We still had to do the post show. Matt Bragg brought us the Segway we had before. "No fucking way. I thought it was broken," I smirked and jumped on it. Matt just shook his head and smiled as he stepped out of camera view. Gavin gave me the look and I rolled my eyes. "You should totally carry him like you do when he falls asleep," Trevor started laughing at the thought. I held my hands out and Gavin jumped up into them. I had his legs dangling out in front of my and his head against my back. "Micoo no! I didn't think you would pick me up this way!" Gavin whined as he held onto my back upside down. Everyone was laughing as I sped around with Gavin screaming. He kicked his leg by accident and I dropped him on his back.

I immediately got off the device and everyone stopped laughing. Gavin held a thumbs up, which signaled everyone to laugh again. I held my hand out to help my dumb husband up. Then we had to end the post show and everyone started off for home. I was a bit too buzzed to drive and Gavin couldn't drive. We stayed on the couch in the Achievement Hunter office to sober up until Jeremy walked in. "Heard you fucks needed a ride," he greeted. Gavin was laying upside down and held his hand out towards Jeremy, "Lil J!" I rolled my eyes at Gavin and poked his stomach. "Yeah Jeremy, that'd be nice," I smiled at him. Gavin arm fell across his stomach and he started to snore lightly. I rolled my eyes and Jeremy started to laugh quietly. I picked him up exactly like I did on the post show and stumbled alongside Jeremy to his car. I tossed Gavin in the backseat and sat in the passenger's seat myself. Jeremy drove us back to our house. He said he would drop the car off at our house in the morning. I just gave him the keys to the car and thanked him. Then I dragged Gavin's ass back into the house and tossed him on the bed. I crawled up next to him and fell asleep as well.


	50. Who Names A Person Anyways

It's been nine months. Lindsay's due any day now. Gavin and I exchanged the Bentley out for a blue minivan and I honestly can't stop laughing at it. We have the guest room decked the fuck out with so many different baby things. It was painted a pastel pink and god was it terrible to look at. We set it up a month ago. Sometimes I would find Gavin just standing in the doorway staring at the room in the middle of the night. He made us go to parenting classes. Seeing a lady give birth on a screen in front of a bunch of soon-to-be parents was not on my bucket list. Gavin and I were hanging out at work right now. We were waiting for Geoff to get out of a meeting so we could film. "Ryan, you get a million dollars, but you have to marry the next woman you see," Gavin was questioning. I almost snorted at Ryan's reaction. His face scrunched up and he shook his head, "I'm happy with my wife, thank you very much." Gavin huffed, "Okay, but what if your wife isn't in the picture?" "I could say the same for your husband," Ryan answered. I sat up at looked over at Ryan, "Woah. Is that a threat?" Ryan eyed me, "Maybe it is, maybe it's not." "Come the fuck at me Haywood," I puffed out my chest and straightened my posture.

Gavin put his hand in front of me and one pointing in Ryan's direction, "Calm down you too. I don't want anyone fighting over me." I broke out laughing which cause Jeremy and Ryan to start laughing as well. "Like anyone would fight over you," I joked. Gavin looked upset, "You wouldn't fight for me?!" "Gavin, babe. No one would fight over you because I'd kick their ass in a minute," I smirked. Gavin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "You're damn right you would." "Why do I even pay my cable bill? You guys are better than any show I could watch," Jeremy mumbled through quiet laughter. I dramatically spun my chair to face him, "We can't be that entertaining." Jeremy just smiled and playfully rolled his eyes at me before turning his attention back to his monitor. I leaned back and took out my phone to play some random game on it while we continued to wait. Then my phone started ringing all of a sudden and I answered it too fast to read the caller ID. "Michael! Come quick, Lindsay's having the baby!" I heard Lindsay's mother shout through the phone. My eyes went wide, "Shit! Okay, okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Tell her to hold it until we get there!" I heard her mom start laughing right before I hung up the phone. I stood up rather quickly and grabbed Gavin's arm. He looked at me in shock.

"We're having a baby!" I shouted, answering the questioned looks from everyone. Ryan and Jeremy congratulated us. Gavin jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket. I snatched the car keys and said my goodbyes. Gavin and I literally ran out of the building and jumped into the car. I started up the car and drove onto the street. Gavin was bouncing in his seat and I couldn't stop taping my fingers on the steering wheel. "We're having a baby Micoo! A baby! A tiny little thing," Gavin cooed. "Wait fuck. Gavin is the car seat in the back?" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing a checklist in my head. Gavin peered into the backseat and nodded, "Strapped and ready." I glanced at him for a second, "How about the emergency bag?" Gavin looked back again, "Got it." "The-" Gavin interrupted me by putting his hand on my thigh, "We have everything. It's going to be alright." I took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm just sort of scared that we're going to fuck something up and our little girl will have a bad first day, y'know?" Gavin's hand jolted to cover his mouth, "We haven't picked out a name." "Gavin! Why would you tell me that?" I freaked. "It's important, Michael! A person can't come into this world without a name!" Gavin panicked.

It took us longer to reach the hospital than we anticipated. Lindsay was already about to give birth when we arrived. She harshly yelled at us for being late, but I knew she was just acting this way because of the pain. Gavin wouldn't stop clutching my arm and looking away. He was always squeamish around blood. I couldn't feel either of my hands. Lindsay was squeezing my right hand so hard I thought she might break it and Gavin was possibly cutting off the circulation to my left hand by squeezing my arm. I acted relatively calm throughout the whole thing. Three hours it took. Three hours and there was a crying baby, bloody and beautiful, being cleaned up by the doctors. Three hours and Lindsay was telling us to hold her. Three hours and I had my child in my arms. Three hours and I could thank Lindsay for everything, literally. "She's beautiful," Gavin smiled and he watched the baby wrap her tiny little fingers around his seemingly giant thumb. Lindsay was smiling and trying to catch her breath, "You guys owe me a big one now." I chuckled, "Yeah. We really do." "So did you guys pick a name?" She asked us. Gavin and I looked at each other and we instantly knew. "Lindsay Marie Jones," we said simultaneously. Lindsay, obviously after the one who gave birth to her, and Marie after Gavin's mother's middle name.


	51. First Day Jitters

When Gavin and I were allowed to take our baby girl home, Lindsay was allowed to leave as well. She went to live with her parents to figure everything out. Gavin sat in the back with the baby while I drove us home. He was so giddy and kept making little noises. I couldn't stop glancing back at them whenever we hit a stoplight. Then we reached the house and I got out to help Gavin carry Lindsay back inside. I carried the car seat with her inside of it while Gavin brought the bag in and unlocked the front door. I put the car seat on the couch and took the baby out of it. She was awake and I could see a smile on her tiny lips. Gavin came over and took her from my grasp, cradling her in his arms. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the two. He frowned at me as he bounced Lindsay a bit. "She's so cute," Gavin cooed. I smiled and nodded. I checked the clock and noticed it was nearing nine at night. "We should put her down for the night," I said to Gavin. He just nodded and walked into the baby's room. I followed them. Gavin carefully rocked her until her little eyes started to close. Then he carefully laid her in the crib. I flicked on the baby monitor and took the one for our end. Gavin carefully closed the door behind us and we stepped into our own room.

\--

Today we were sending Lindsay to her first day of elementary school. She had grown up to be quite the pretty lady. I was driving her, and yes Gavin did eventually get his license, while Gavin sat in the passenger's seat. When I pulled up to the front of the school, both Gavin and I turned back to her. I smiled at her, "Now you be good and you can ask the teachers to call one of us for any reason, okay?" She nodded. "And if someone bullies you for having two dads you just tell them to sti-" "Gavin!" I interrupted. Lindsay giggled, "I know papa. Tell them that I get twice the fun." Gavin ruffled her hair, "That's my girl." She huffed and fixed her hair. "Love you baby girl," I nodded at her. "Love you too daddy," she smiled. "Now get in there and make your dads proud," Gavin chuckled. I stepped out of the car to open the door for her and walk her to the front door. Before I let her go, I bent down to her level. "Let anyone who tries to be mean that your daddy's from Jersey and he knows how to put up a good fight," I joked with her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and watched her walk into the school building, waving at me one last time. Then I headed back to the car to drive Gavin and I to work.

Everyone was already working when we arrived at the office. Gavin and I took a seat at our desks and waited to be told what we had to work on. "So how hard was it?" Geoff asked us. "How hard was what?" Gavin asked. "Dropping her off. Did you cry?" Geoff chuckled. "Gavin did," I smirked. "I did not!" Gavin frowned. "Yeah it always sucks to ship them off," Ryan exclaimed. "That sounds like you're sending them off to the bloody army!" Gavin squawked. "Hey you just wait until she goes to high school," Ryan chuckled. Gavin frowned at me like he wanted me to argue for him, but I just shrugged. Jeremy started laughing, "I can't believe it. Michael I honestly cannot believe you adopted after marrying a child." I started laughing too, "I know! Lindsay's smarter than he is!" Gavin playfully punched me in the arm, "Bully!" "Hey hey. Remember daddy's from Jersey and he can kick ass," I joked. Gavin pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding," I rolled my eyes jokingly. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Gavin's cheek as an apology.

The rest of the work day went as normal. I drove Gavin and I to the school to pick up Lindsay. She was standing at the small playground next to a girl with black hair. Gavin and I got out of the car and walked up to her. "Did you make a friend?" Gavin asked and bent down next to Lindsay. She nodded excitedly, "I did! This is Julia. She told me she has two moms!" I smiled at the two. Two women walked over to us laughing about something. One came over and took Julia's hand. The other smiled at me, "It's good to see the little ones making friends." I nodded, "It helps with the social stuff." She stretched her hand out to me, "I'm Kate Harper and this is my wife Joanna." I shook her hand, "Michael Jones. That's my husband Gavin." "Well it's nice to meet another gay couple around here," Kate nodded at us. "Yeah," I replied. "Well maybe we can schedule a play date for our girls? They seem to get along well," Gavin suggested. "Aw Lindsay! You have a British dad?" Julia chuckled. I watched Lindsay nod and smile proudly. "Well it was great meeting you two, but we've got a ballet practice to go to now," Joanna smiled. "See you guys around," Gavin and I said. "Bye Julia!" Lindsay waved. "Bye bye Linds," Julia waved back.

Lindsay didn't have any homework to do when we got home. She just had a bunch of emergency forms for us to fill out. I let Gavin fill them out while I made us dinner. Lindsay sat on the counter and watched me. She kept pointing to ingredients and asking what they were or making a silly face when I brought out the chicken. "Daddy?" She blurred out. "Mhm?" I looked over at her. "What's wrong with having two dads?" She tilted her head so innocently. Gavin looked up from the paperwork. "Well uh.. It..." I trailed off. "Sometimes people don't like uniqueness. Having two dad is unique and amazing and some people are jealous," Gavin explained for me. "Ohhh," Lindsay kicked her feet. I looked over my shoulder at Gavin who just smiled at me. I turned back to cooking and started to plate the food. "Go help your papa get drinks out okay?" I lifted Lindsay off the counter. She nodded and rushed over to Gavin. I smiled at the view. Gavin and I were normal now. I wasn't getting depressed anymore and Gavin had completely stopped talking to Meg. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue!


	52. Epilogue

It's been great. No, scratch that. It's been amazing. A couple of years ago Gavin and I got invited to Miles Luna's wedding and he sure as hell knows how to party. He married this one woman he, and no I'm not kidding, actually ran into at an RTX convention. I think her name was Alora or something like that. But anyways. Back to the present. Gavin and I have been married for twenty years now and those have been the best years of our lives. Lindsay was graduating high school. She was getting ready now. I was starting to tear up. Gavin's sitting next to me leaning on my shoulder, "Our little girl is growing up." I smiled at him and nodded, "I always though I wouldn't cry but look at me now." We watched the stage as the ceremony began. Gavin took his phone out ready to film when Lindsay was called. "Lindsay Jones," called the man on the stage. Gavin filmed it while I stood up and cheered. Lindsay was graduating while being the valedictorian of her class. She wanted to be a marine biologist. It was odd, but Gavin and I supported her. She began her speech.

"Not only are we graduating and leaving this school but we are moving on with our lives. This class of 2034 will go on to rule. Good luck to my fellow graduates and may you own your world!" Lindsay finished. Everyone cheered for her. As the ceremony was coming to an end, the hats were thrown into the air and the now graduated seniors were cheering themselves on. Gavin and I met Lindsay in the back and took a couple pictures of her and her friends. Hilariously enough, she stayed friends with Julia all these years. In fact, Lindsay told me they started dating. Apparently gayness runs in the families. "Hey dad, pops. I'm gonna go to the grad bash with my friends now. Is that okay?" Lindsay side barred us. I looked over at Gavin, who nodded. "Yeah, just-" I started to speak but she interrupted me. "Just be home before one, no alcohol, and don't have unprotected sex. I know guys," she giggled. I ruffled her hair, "You be good." "I love you guys," she said before pulling us both into a hug and going to catch up with her friends.

Gavin wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we sat on the couch watching some random show and waiting for Lindsay to get home. She arrived right at midnight and came in the door all sad . "Hey sweetie," Gavin greeted. "I was going to walk in and tell you guys to sit down, but you're already sitting so that's great ," Lindsay trudged over to the living room and sat down on the love seat. "What's up?" I inquired. "I got a call from Texas A&M today. They told me that I...," she frowned. I immediately looked at Gavin and back at her, "Oh honey I'm so sorry." "You're a genius. There's other schools out there," Gavin said. "I got in! I have a scholarship. I got you guys!" Lindsay cheered and jumped to her feet. "Oh you fucking trickster!" I lightly punched her arm. She bent down and pulled us into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," Gavin smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Go get changed and we'll take you to McDonald's," I nodded at her. "Hell yeah!" She chuckled and rushed off to her room. I looked over and saw Gavin wiping his eyes, "Aw baby don't cry." Gavin smiled at me, "She's growing up Micoo. Our little girl is going to college." I hugged him tighter, "We always knew she would."

"Can I invite Julia?" Lindsay asked as she came into the living room. "Of course! As long as her parents are okay with it," Gavin smiled and stood up. "Oh you know how nice they are," Lindsay giggled. I smiled, "Tell her to meet us there." She nodded and whipped out her phone. I stood up as well and followed Gavin to the door. Lindsay jumped into the backseat of the car, I got in the driver's, and Gavin got in the passenger's. "You better call your grandma tomorrow and tell her the news," I peeked at Lindsay through the rear view mirror. "I will dad. I will," she smiled at me. "Good. She misses you," I smiled back. When we arrived at McDonald's, Julia was already waiting at the table. She hugged Lindsay first, kissing her cheek as well, then hugged Gavin and I. Julia really thought of Gavin and I as second parents. "Okay. You guys will never guess what mail I got when I got home," Julia was almost bouncing in her seat as she looked at all of us. "I got into Texas A&M!" She cheered. Gavin nudged me and I smiled at him. Lindsay jumped onto Julia in a hug while Gavin and I went to order the ice cream.

While Gavin and I were walking to the table, we saw Julia asleep on Lindsay's shoulder. I slid them their ice creams and Lindsay woke up Julia. They started to eat them and chat with us about hoe excited they were. They were asking us questions about college and everything else. Gavin broke out one of his childhood stories about working at that store with Dan, which brought me up to talk about what Tony and I used to do as kids. "Hey wait. Linds was telling me you guys were in an accident before you adopted her. I never asked before 'cause it seemed too personal," Julia exclaimed, "You two sounded like total badasses." Gavin smirked and looked at me. "Well. We were on our honeymoon and our plane crashed. Michael here had a piece of metal lodged into his thigh," Gavin paused as the girls scrunched up their noses. I continued for him, "I so graciously pulled it out and patched up my leg. I patched up Gavin's arm too." I paused so Gavin could show them the scar, "Then we found this other guy and I pulled something out of his stomach." "Aw gross dad!" Lindsay giggled. "He was my hero," Gavin pressed his lips against mine for a short second. "Gross," Julia joked.

We eventually got both girls home and let Lindsay go to sleep. It was late but Gavin wanted to show me something. He sat me down on the bed and told me to close my eyes. I did as he said and complained about being impatient. I felt a box get placed in my hands as Gavin told me I could open my eyes now. I stared at the box. It was wooden and had a little lock on it. Gavin opened it for me and sat back. There were pictures of us on dates, pictures of us with Lindsay, pictures of my family, pictures of me as a kid. I saw ticket stubs from movies we went to and even a concert he dragged me to. There were hospital bands from when I was admitted and the tickets from the plane that crashed. I started to tear up. The last thing I saw was the ring I gave to Gavin when I proposed. That did it in for me. I started to cry and Gavin wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "There's one more thing." I pulled out two puzzle pieces connected with our names on them. I smiled. Gavin kissed my cheek, "It's because you're my missing piece." 


End file.
